De singulières leçons
by feeriqueobscurite
Summary: Tout en tentant de séduire Harry Potter, Rogue prend conscience de l’amour qu’il ressent pour celui ci. Cependant, de nombreux obstacles résident! Quelle sera la réaction d’Harry et des 'autres' devant les sentiments passionnels de son professeur
1. Default Chapter

**DE SINGULIERE LECONS/**  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.  
  
Rating R : Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc ... voilà vous êtes prévenu...  
  
_Autre chose c'est ma première fic, en conséquence, j'implore votre piti ( ?) voir plus ... J'espère également que cela vous plaira !! –je croise très fort les doigts-  
_  
**CHAPITRE 1 :** Une Retenue pas comme les autres.   
  
Je le détestais.

Non !

Ce n'était pas de la haine c'était plus que cela.

C'était un dégoût profond pour tout son être.

Il n'était pas humain. Il était méchant, machiavélique, cruel, taciturne, mauvais, calculateur, et froid.

Il méritait ma haine.

« Monsieur Potter, je doute que votre retenue consiste à m'observer. Vous devriez continuer si vous voulez avoir finit avant demain matin » murmura la voix calme et glaciale de mon Maître de Potion.

Mes mains trempées se mirent soudainement à trembler de rage. L'envie de lui lancer la bassine d'eau souillée à la figure me submergea. Après quelques minutes d'intense concentration, je réussis enfin à retrouver un semblant de calme. Je regardais avec découragement la cinquantaine de chaudrons poisseux qu'il me restait à nettoyer.

Personnellement, je ne pensais pas mériter cette punition. Asperger d'eau légèrement chaude, la tête d'ange de Malefoy n'est pas un méfait en soit, pas vraiment du moins !

Admettons que se soit « mal », cela ne mérite pas un mois de retenue, tous les jours de la semaine, avec le professeur le plus sadique de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le froid m'envahissait doucement et insidieusement.

Ce serpent m'avait fortement conseillé de retirer ma cape et de me mettre « à mon aise » J'étais en t-shirt par conséquent je frissonnais. Mes doigts s'engourdissaient peu à peu au contacte de l'eau tiède et savonneuse. Le contraste de cette chaleur et de la température plus que basse des cachots me donnaient de nombreux frissons. Je sentais mon esprit s'enfoncer vers le sommeil à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il était minuit et je n'aurais sûrement pas finit avant au moins deux heures. Je le détestais de plus belle.

Un enseignant normal m'aurait congédié, il y a longtemps, en me lançant pour la forme un regard sévère. Hélas, cet homme était anormal et sans cœur. Il m'aurait vu agonisé sous ses yeux que cela ne l'aurait pas fait réagir autrement qu'en me lançant un de ces fameux piques odieux.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que les élèves de l'école le surnommait le vampire. Je souris méchamment à la pensée de tous les noms dont l'affublaient en secrets mes condisciples. Celui que je préférais était « le corbeau graisseux » Il avait été inventé par Padma et lui avait sied à merveilleux jusqu'à la rentrée.

Maudit Rogue !

Personne ne savait pourquoi mais à la-dit rentré, il avait changé, mais seulement physiquement pour mon malheur. Ses cheveux plus courts étaient devenus souples et propres. Son accoutrement habituel de professeur vicieux, était maintenant agrémenté parfois de « couleurs » autre que le noir et le vert bouteille.

Tout le monde s'amusait à imaginer ce qui avait métamorphosé le monstre en homme. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans les dortoirs. Certaines totalement stupides comme celle qui raconté qu'un soir de pleine lune, sa marraine tout de blanc vêtu, lui avait exaucé un vœu. Le malheureux homme complexé aurait demandé de ne plus avoir les cheveux gras et de devenir beau. Malheureusement, pas assez puissante la bonne fée n'aurait pu le rendre totalement séduisant mais seulement présentable. D'autres rumeurs plus plausibles ( ???) émettait l'hypothèse qu'il avait enfin trouvait une tendre 'amie' qui l'avait changé à force d'amour et de tendresse. Pour moi, cette rumeur était la plus improbable de toutes. Un Rogue amoureux c'était un peu comme un Voldemort chantant gaiement au coin du feu des cantiques de Noël. C'était impossible et contre-nature.

Je l'observais, mordillant son pouce comme un enfant, raturant rageusement ces copies. Il fallait admettre que ces changements tant vestimentaires que capillaires, avait été profitable. Sans être devenu un apollon, il dégageait un certain charme – mélange discret de froideur et de distinction.

Etais-je fou de penser à des âneries pareilles ?

La fatigue me faisait vraiment songer à n'importe quoi.

Il me regarda un sourire étrange aux lèvres, ces yeux d'onyx reflétant une flamme inaccoutumée, et d'une certaine manière effrayante. Il m'observait comme un chat toise une souris sans défense.

Je n'étais pas pris au piège, n'est ce pas ?

Pour me rassurer, je lançais un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de sortie. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être verrouillée. Il me suffisait d'atteindre le couloir et hurler pour être sauvé. Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais mieux valait être trop prudent que pas assez. Rassuré par la certitude raisonnable que je pourrais m'enfuir s'il venait n'importe quelles idées perverses au psychopathe devant moi, je me remis presque joyeusement à frotter le chaudron incrusté de liquide bleu vif, sec et dure.

Je levais de nouveau la tête. Le professeur Rogue me contemplait toujours avec la même attitude énigmatique. Je rougis violemment.

Pourquoi me regardait-il comme cela ?

Il avait pratiquement le même comportement devant moi que celui qu'avait Ron avec un gâteau au chocolat. Je divaguais totalement. Je pensais que ... impossible. Je frottais plus durement la paroi lisse du chaudron. Cette chose bleue ne s'enlevait pas, malgré mes efforts désespérés. Peut être avec plus de savon, cela se retirait plus facilement. J'aperçus au bout de la table la précieuse fiole de « dégraissant pour chaudron » que m'avait aimablement prêté mon Maître de Potion. Je tendis mon bras engourdi par les trois heures passait à récurer nos ustensiles de potion, vers la pipette en verre. Malheureusement, j'assura mal ma prise et celle ci se brisa. Tétanisé par la future réaction de Rogue qui ne manquerait pas d'être démesurées, je me précipitais vers les bouts de verres. Gauchement, j'essayais de les ramasser, mais je ne réussis qu'à me couper profondément. J'avais mal, même très mal, mais je ne voulais pas avoir encore une semaine de retenu. Je me tut donc, essuyant maladroitement le sang de mes mains sur mon pantalon.  
========================================================

Il avait des lèvres merveilleuses, à la fois pulpeuse et bien dessinées. J'aimais particulièrement sa bouche puis ses yeux et son cou aussi après réflexion. J'aurais pus passer ma vie à l'observait ainsi, le T-shirt trempé et les yeux mi-abattu-mi haineux.

Il rougit sous mon regard brûlant. Le comprenait-il ? J'en doutais fortement. Harry était beaucoup trop innocent. Il ne me connaissait pas et surtout il ignorait de manière générale l'instinct qui pouvait animer les gens passionnés ... et fougueux.

Qu'est ce que ce petit chaton pouvait-il connaître au désir ?

Etrange, il avait l'air troublé. J'arrêtais de l'observer.

Je ne voulais surtout pas le brusquer.

Il fallait du temps et j'étais très patient. Mieux, j'adorais faire durer le plaisir, tous les types de plaisirs. Il serrait magnifique nu sous mes bras : les yeux embués par le plaisir, la bouche crispée sous ses gémissements. Son corps ...

Le bruit de verre brisait me fit sursauter. Harry était par terre en train de tenter de réparer ces sottises, paniquer. Sa réaction me fit sourire.

La peur et la haine son de très bon sentiment de base pour une relation amoureuse. Je parlais en connaissance de cause. Mon « chaton » comme j'aimais l'appelait niaisement dans mes fantasmes, essuyait maladroitement ces mains sur son jeans. Il s'était coupé, dans une autre situation j'en aurais été « ravag » mais pas ici. Le jeu allait pouvoir réellement commençais. Les dieux m'avaient exauc ! J'avais enfin mon occasion.  
  
« Potter, qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore » criais-je, en insistant sur le mot encore.

« R-rien » mentit-il puis il s'empressa d'ajouter « Monsieur »

Bien certaine notion commençait à rentrer. D'un coup de baguette distrait- je réparais les différents flacons puis-je me retourna vers les chaudrons qui furent nettoyait d'un seul coup.

« Potter, vous accumulez les idioties aujourd'hui après Malefoy, mon précieux matérielles. Un mois de retenu de plus. » ânonnais-je méchamment. Il ne me gratifia même pas d'un regard. La douleur et la haine l'assaillaient tour à tour. Son visage et ses yeux, toute sa physionomie exprimait ces sentiments mêlaient. On lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La faiblesse et la force de ce garçon, les sentiments ?

« Vos mains Potter » demandais-je presque gentiment Il les glissa immédiatement derrière son dos dans une attitude très enfantine.

Avait-il peur que je lui fasse mal ?

Doucement mais fermement je lui prit les poignets. Les entailles étaient profondes et des bouts de verre étaient présents.

« Venais » lui ordonnais-je. Il me suivit docilement vers la sortit. Je claqua la porte de mon « antre » comme la nommait ces morveux, puis sortit une lourde clé en fers. Après avoir verrouiller mon laboratoire et accessoirement ma salle de cour, je me dirigeais vers une autre entrée gardée par une gargouille. Je prononça le mot de passe qui était -le nom de mon alcool préférait- puis-je m'engouffra suivit de près de mon futur amant  
=====================================================  
Il regardait autour de lui, abasourdit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'emmène dans mes appartements et paradoxalement ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui le choqua mais plutôt la... décoration.

Je regardais l'ameublement et la couleur orangé des murs. Je ne trouvais cela si laid que cela.

« C'est chez vous ! »

« Oui Monsieur Potter. Quelle perspicacit ! »

Il tourna sur lui-même pour mieux observait les tableaux moldus qui constellaient le mur de mon salon.

« C'est vous qui avez fait la décoration parce que c'est vraiment joli » me dit-il enthousiaste, oubliant pendant quelques secondes de m'en vouloir pour les deux mois de retenus.

Je l'observais interloqué. Le sous entendu était tellement « explicite » que j'en étais étonné.

Ce gosse avait une sacré audace.

C'est ce qui fait son charme. ...du moins c'est ce que j'essayais me dire.

Il avait de la chance que je sois amoureux de lui et que ma nouvelle obsession soit de le mettre dans mon lit, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il serait à l'état de cendre. Pour retrouver mon calme, je me mis plus à mon aise. J'enlevais négligemment mon long blouson en cuir noir que je jetais nonchalamment sur le dossier de mon voltaire. Je me dirigeais vers le feue que je ranimais avec difficulté. Cette tache enfin accomplit dans le but –dérisoire- de calmer les nerfs du petit chaton terrorisé qui se trouvait devant moi, je me dirigeais vers ma commode. Je sortis ma bouteille de Brandy et me servit gourmand, une bonne rasade. Mon verre à la main, je me dirigeais vers l'adolescent brun. Je m'assis confortablement dans un fauteuil poussiéreux qui aurait eu plus sa place dans un grenier que dans mon salon. Malgré sa laideur, il était très confortable. J'avais un lien très fort avec lui. Il savait tout de moi et moi je le protégeais des restaurateurs démoniaques qui voulait le renouveler. (Un lien très fort, vous dis-je.) Harry me regarda, me relaxer dans mon cher fauteuil avec expression proche de la torpeur.

« Monsieur Potter, vos mains » ordonnais-je de ma voix la plus autoritaire.

Il se mit à trembler un peu, mais me tendit tout de même ses précieuses menottes. Je grimaçais violemment en voyant le « spectacle », m'empêchant de jurait.

Cet enfant était idiot, il aurait du me prévenir. Ces mains étaient couvertes de plaies profondes, et de nombreux bout de verre infectait la chaire rose et tendre. L'envie de lui hurlait dessus pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu sur la « gravit » de la situation devenait de plus en plus forte. Je me tû pourtant. Il devait avoir passablement mal, pas besoin que je lui rugisse dessus en plus.

Rapidement je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et plus particulièrement vers la pharmacie. J'ouvris celle ci. Il me fallait une potion qui soigne, mais qui ne brûle pas. La première impression était primordiale. J'aperçus entre le véritasserum et une potion de sommeil sans rêve, une petite fiole turquoise. Cela serait parfait.  
  
Harry se tenait assis devant moi les paumes vers le ciel. Il serrait comiquement les dents, persuader -je présumais- que de toutes mes « maudites » potions, j'avais choisit celle qui le ferait le plus souffrir. Je versais délicatement le premier remède. Les bouts de verres, disparurent au contacte du liquide orange. Je pris la seconde fiole et fit de même.

J'observais scrupuleusement son visage.

Je savais exactement les effets de cette potion. Tout d'abord cette sensation de froid qui envahissait le corps et puis la chaleur qui suivait presque immédiatement. Cette odeur de gardénia qui embuait légèrement les pensées et surtout l'agréable sensation de picotements. Je vis sur son visage qu'il en était déjà à la dernière tape. En effet, un doux sourire flottait sur celui ci. Ces yeux étaient fermés, sous la sensation de bien- être que provoquait la diminution de la douleur.

Je sentis la température de mon corps attendre des sommets. J'essayais d'apaiser le désir qui montait insidieusement en moi.

Je pris doucement ces mains dans les miennes, les caressant discrètement mais pas trop. Les yeux toujours fermaient, il ignora tacitement cette intrusion comme s'il n'avait rien de plus naturel que je le touche.

Je brisais tristement le contacte, puis prit le pot qui siégeait au coté des autres, le débouchais puis j'en enduis mes doigts avec délice. J'adorais cette crème, pour son odeur de vanille et sa texture douce et légère. A la vérité, Harry n'avait aucunement besoin de cela, puisqu'il était déjà guérit grâce au potion mais j'avais bien le droit de m 'amuser un peu !

Je commençais avec toute la sensualité possible à lui masser les mains. Je débutais par les poignets puis descendit vers sa paume et enfin un par un ces doigts. J'effectuais des mouvements circulaires alternant une extrême douceur et une grande vigueur. Il regardait mes mains pendant ce « petit jeu » Nos doigts formaient un ballet passionné, sa chaire rose et potelée luttant désespérément contre mes doigts fins et blancs. Au fur mesure que le temps passer et que la crème se dissipa, nous pouvions sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Pendant un instant, je pris peur que le gosse soit effrayé par ce contacte –délicieux contacte, d'ailleurs- Son épiderme était aussi chaud que mes mains étaient froides, extrêmement doux également. A croire que nos deux peaux se complétaient. Il sursauta un peu au début de cette approche puis se détendit aussi tôt.

J'adorais sa peau.

Je la touchais avec passion dans l'espoir de pouvoir imprimer les informations que je récoltais sur celle-ci dans mon esprit mais surtout dans mon corps.

Je regardais nonchalamment l'horloge devant moi, évitant de regarder ses yeux fixant éperdument mes mains. Je me rendis compte avec horreur que nous étions restés dans cette posture équivoque depuis au moins une heure. Je me leva d'un bond, rompant définitivement le massage.

Le visage du chaton ne réussissait pas à cacher sa déception. Je souris avec plaisir.

« Monsieur Potter, il est plus que l'heure pour vous de rejoindre votre dortoir. » lui dis-je fermement -dotant plus strictement que je doutais de l'utilité de cette action-, puis s'ajoutais pour justifier le massage « surtout ne lavais pas vos mains avec du savon, seulement avec de l'eau tiède. Les plaies pourraient se réouvrire. Si une de vos nombreuses conquêtes à de la crème, empruntait leur puis passez-vous en régulièrement » ordonnais-je Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il croie une énormité pareille Il me regardait toujours aussi fixement comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traite mots de ce que j'avais dit.

« Sortez Potter » lui dis-je affectant l'indifférence et la fatigue Il se leva tel un automate puis sans se retourner vers la sortie. J'ajoutais perversement, et à haute voix, avant qu'il referme derrière lui la porte

« N'oubliais pas Monsieur Potter, vos deux mois de retenue » Sans me regarder, il claqua la porte. A ce geste, j'éclatais d'un rire démoniaque.

Qui as dis que les retenues étaient du temps perdue et désagréables ?  
  
===================================================================

J'éspère que vous avez aimé!!!


	2. Leçons Particulières

**DE SINGULIER LECON /****  
**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.

**Rating R :** Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres

C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc … voilà vous êtes prévenus…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous les gens qui m'on envoyé un message d'encouragement.

Merci aussi à tout ce qui ont lu !

Commençons par le commencement :

_Camilla :_ Merci pour tes compliments qui me font extrêmement plaisir. Et oui, Séverus va se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant. (Le rating va se justifier, je vous le promets ! )

_Aurélia :_ Non, toute ma fic est basé sur l'alternance des points de vue de Rogue et d'Harry. Sauf un ou deux chapitres qui seront entièrement basés sur un des points de vue mais c'est dans longtemps !!!

_Silmar :_ Merci beaucoup, d'essayer d'influencer les lecteurs. Merci surtout de m'avoir encouragé à mettre mes fics sur Internet et également de m'avoir poussé à écrire. (rajout de la personne concernée : de te corriger tes fics gentiment pour le plus grand plaisir de tes lecteurs lol merci miss :p )

_Maliciaslytherin :_ Tu vas être excusée ! Nous allons connaître plus ou moins ce qu'à ressenti Harry durant le massage du plus séduisant des profs de Poudlard. Je suis tout à fait de ton avis sur les mains de celui ci… hummm

_Ariane Maxwell- Shi:_ Je suis très que contente que mon idée te plaise !

_Genevieve Black :_ Je suis tout à fait de ton avis en ce qui concerne Rogue ! Pour moi, c'est une sorte de comique qui s'ignore. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, je ne dirais pas qu'il est niai mais plutôt extrêmement ingénu et c'est vrai que parfois cela frôle la niaiserie (tu as raison, au final)

_Tiayel :_ Les slashs Séverus / Harry font partis également de mes préférées. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et enchantée que tu la mettes dans tes favoris. Je souhaite surtout ne pas te décevoir !!

_Merci aussi pour les encouragements de__SNAPESLOVE__, Astronema, Cerendy Potter, Angy. _

_Pour ce qui est de la fréquence à laquelle je vais publier mes fics, celle ci ne devrait pas logiquement dépasser une semaine – à part exception-._

Chapitre 2 : Leçons Particulières

Je me réveillais difficilement, contrairement à mon habitude. Ce rêve avait été si merveilleux et surtout si… réaliste.

Je consultais ma montre dans une ultime tentative pour me connecter à la réalité, celle ci indiquait… 7 heures.

7heures !!!

J'avais des cours à donner dans à peine une heure. Je me levais d'un bond mais je fus interrompu dans ma volonté de me rendre au plus vite à la salle de bain par une chose laide et rapiécée.

« Dobby !!, Que veux tu ? » Criais-je presque sous la surprise.

« Monsieur le directeur a demandé à Dobby de dire au _professeur Rogue_ qu'il voulait le voir avant les cours dans son bureau ».

« C'est tout ? » Interrogeais-je la gorge sèche.

« Oui, professeur » dit-il joyeusement puis il disparut dans un pop.

Rien de pire qu'être réveillé par la face hideuse d'un elfe de maison, quand on souhaite l'être par la personne que l'on aime. Dobby était le pire de son espèce. Toujours joyeux, il m'exaspérait. Je notais mentalement de remercier _chaleureusement_ Harry de nous l'avoir amené ici.

Je repensais de nouveau à l'attitude exaspérante de Dooby. Il venait de m'annoncer ma « future mort » comme il m'aurait annoncé la victoire des serpentards… avec une joie indéniable.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me dévêtis, rentrais dans la douche puis je m'aspergeais quelques minutes d'eau froide, me savonnais puis sortis.

Je détestais ne pas avoir le temps, être en retard. C'était insupportable. J'avais faim, en plus. J'abhorrais commencer la journée sans manger, cette activité étant la seule un tant soit peu charnelle qui me restait.

Habillé à la va-vite, je me dirigeais, à la fois tétanisé et furieux, vers le bureau de Directeur.

Pourquoi étais-je convoqué de si bonne heure ?

Le gamin avait-il raconté notre entrevue d'hier à Minerva ?

J'avais été d'une imprudence incomparable. J'aurais du prendre le temps d'inventer quelque chose de plus crédible que cette histoire idiote de crème. J'avais été stupide… j'avais été amoureux.

Après quelques instant, je me figeais devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de mon Directeur. Une formidable douleur au ventre m'assaillit. Je dis le mot de passe ridicule puis je rentrais d'un pas fier et conquérant.

Je tentais de me rassurer tout en m'inclinant légèrement devant Minerva et Albus.

Harry n'aurait jamais été dire cela à cette vieille pie. La honte d'abord l'en aurait empêché, la peur ensuite de se tromper et d'être ridicule et surtout l'orgueil.

J'essayais de me répéter ce raisonnement, inlassablement.

Je m'engouffrais au centre, dévisageant le directeur et sa collègue. Minerva me regardait méchamment. Je m'étais trompé, lamentablement, il avait tout dit.

« Bonjour Séverus. »

« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. » Grinçais-je.

« Vous avez l'air d'un élève pris en faute. C'est très suspect cela. » Plaisanta l'insupportable Dumbledore.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » Demandais-je froidement.

« Vous avez collé Potter, un mois parce qu'il avait brisé une pipette !!!! C'est inadmissible. Votre haine pour ce garçon vous aveugle totalement. » me hurla presque Minerva en me foudroyant du regard.

Je souris de soulagement, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Je ne savais pas que la petite star du collège venait pleurer dans vos jupes. Quelle attitude Griffondoresque !!! tout de même » raillais-je

« Harry ne l'a pas dit au professeur Mac Gonnagall mais il l'a dit à Ronald Weasley devant mon bureau et bien sûr je les ai entendus » répondit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

Je priais les Saints, les Dieux, les Démons, pour que le gosse n'ai rien dit de plus.

« J'avais dans le but, de… d'utiliser ces heures comme des heures de rattrapage dans ma matière. N'étant passé en 1ère année d'ASPIC qu'en raison d'événements exceptionnels, je pensais le remettre à niveau. Comme vous le savez, je n'accepte que les meilleurs dans ma classe. Or Potter est loin d'être bon en potion. Il serait dommage pour sa petite tête brune, que Vous-Savez-Qui décide de l'empoisonner. Je doute que Potter, qui ne voit pas la différence entre du Tue-loup et une potion contre les maux de tête, reconnaisse un poison. Pas que cela me dérange particulièrement qu'il meurt.» Enonçais-je sous le regard furieux de Minerva.

« C'est une excellente idée, Séverus» me dit en souriant le professeur Dumbledore, après quelques secondes de réflexions.

Je répondis par un signe d'assentiment puis sortis dans une virevoltement de cape.

J'avais donc deux mois –exactement- pour faire d'Harry Potter mon amant.

===================================================================

J'attendais comme tous ces benêts. Je ne touchais pas à ma fourchette de peur d'augmenter mon envie. Je ne regardais pas mon assiette. L'assiette n'existait pas, mon envie de manger nom plus. Je multipliais les soupirs plus que significatifs dans la direction de Dumbledore. Celui ci parlait avec Bibine d'un sujet inintéressant. Mon dieu faites qu'il écourte !

En générale, j'avais plus de dignité que cela, je subissais l'attente de la nourriture avec fierté. Cependant aujourd'hui je n'avais pas mangé depuis le matin. L'expression mourir de faim, avait prit tout son sens. Quel est le fou, qui a instauré comme règle que se soit le Directeur qui donne le signal pour le repas. Minerva aussi affamée que moi, lança des regards expressifs au Directeur. Je me solidarisais immédiatement.

« Ces mômes doivent mourir de faim. » murmurais-je à l'intention d'Albus

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord ! Les enfants ont tous eut une rude matinée ! Il serait appréciable de leur servir la nourriture maintenant. Ils auraient du temps après pour se détendre. » implora Mc Gonnagall.

Dumbledore sourit malicieusement, aucunement dupe de nos mensonges.

« Vos _chers élèves_ ne sont pas tous arrivés. Il serait… dommage que certains mangent froid. »

Je me mordis les lèvres, brutalement, ce début de journée avait été plus qu'éprouvant. Enseigner à des mioches stupide et folâtre m'énervais parfois, même si je devais admettre que j'adorais cela. Ce qui me manquait c'était…

Harry Potter et sa cohorte arriva nonchalamment dans la Grande Salle, suivit d'autres élèves.

Harry, voilà ce qui manquait à ma vie. Harry est…

…..sa peau, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps, ses éclats de rire, sa voix…

Lui !

Un mal de ventre aigu me prit soudainement. Il était assis là avec ses amis, riant de bon cœur à, je ne sais quelle blague « peu drôle » de Weasley.

J'adorais son rire de petit garçon insolent.

Le Directeur, à l'arrivée d'une classe de Serdaigle donna enfin le signal. Des plats apparurent soudainement. Cela n'avait plus d'intérêt.

La seul qui en avait un peu c'était ce jeune homme installé à une table que j'avais toujours considérée comme ennemie.

Je l'aimais et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Il n'était pas vraiment beau. Il était doté d'une certaine intelligence c'est vrai mais cela ne motivait pas ce genre de sentiment. Ardent, passionné, profond, pudique, timide, audacieux, insolant, tous ces mots aussi pouvait le définir. Je les avais tous analysé dans l'espoir de comprendre et de pouvoir lutter contre un sentiment si contre nature. Il avait 16 ans. C'était mon élève et officiellement je le détestais. A vrai dire, je l'avais réellement détesté violemment. Ma haine avait atteint son apogée durant les vacances et comme un trapéziste perd l'équilibre je l'avais aimé. La haine s'était métamorphosé en amour. Un amour qui n'était pas tendre et qui ne le sera jamais, un amour passionné, brûlant, violent et brutal. J'avais toujours aimé comme cela… dans la démesuré. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de m'avoir fait ressentire ce sentiment : ma mère, Rosie, et Lucius peut être. Les autres dans ma vie n'avaient été que des gens sans importance, indifférent presque.

« Tu ne manges pas, Séverus? » me murmura amicalement Lupin.

Je me servis copieusement malgré la sensation de malaise qui régnait dans mon estomac.

Le loup-garou, ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille. Je me souviens d'un temps lointain ou sa compagnie ne mettait pas aussi désagréable que cela. Rectifions du moins, je réussissais la rendre …intéressante.

« J'aimerai te parler après… ce soir » me bredouilla _Remus_

« Non » répondis-je sèchement

Mes relations avec lui, comme avec les _autres_, avaient toujours était régit par des Oui et des Non. Les phrases inutiles étaient bannies. On ne dit pas que l'on aime quand on n'aime pas.

Cela n'empêchait pas la tendresse, ni les attentions, ni la douceur, et surtout pas le plaisir. C'était seulement franc. Aucun de mes anciens amants et maîtresses ne pouvait se plaindre de mon manque de sincérité.

J'aimais à être claire.

Lupin comparait aux autres était peut être un souvenir plus agréable que certain.

Le loup-garou rougit violemment, pensant sûrement que j'avais pris sa phrase pour une incitation amoureuse.

« Ce n'est… pas ce..ce que… je v-voulais dire ! Je veux _seulement... _euh... parler d'Harry » s'enfonça mon ancien amant.

« Non ! J'avais comprit ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire déj » le taquinais-je cruellement.

Je sentis la chaleur de son visage tant celui ci était rouge de honte.

Une sensation étrange m'envahit, je me retournais face aux élèves.

Mon petit chaton me dévisageait avec appréhension, et… désir ?

=========================================

Je baissais tout de suite les yeux. Qu'est ce qui m'avais prit ?

J'essayais vainement de contrôler le flux de sang qui envahissait peu à peu mes joues.

« T'a vu la fille, elle est vraiment booonne » me murmura Seamus à la vue d'une charmante Poufsouffle.

« Elle est jolie » admis-je.

Je n'étais pas attiré par les filles, ni par les garçons d'ailleurs. Pour moi, on n'aimait qu'une par conséquent les autres n'avaient pas de réelle importance. Un peu comme mon père qui n'avait aimé que ma mère. J'étais indéniablement romantique et j'étais un garçon. Deux choses presque incompatibles. Ron se serait assurément moquer de moi s'il avait su mes idées à l'eau de rose.

Je faisais donc un effort pour m'intéressait un minimum aux filles.

Dean racontait une de ces pseudo conquêtes avec moult détailles scabreux. Je soupirais bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'autre chose ? A croire que le sexe était la chose la plus importante de cet univers. [ben…] Je ne voyais pas ce que cela avait de si sensationnel que cela, d'ailleurs.

L'unique baiser, que j'avais partagé avait été plus un échange de réconfort qu'autre chose, quant au plaisir solitaire auquel il m'arrivait de m'adonnais, c'était plaisant… sans plus. Je ressentais dix fois plus de plaisir en mangeant une bonne tarte à la mélasse.

La seule expérience qui avait provoqué chez moi qu'une vague sensation de ravissement datait d'hier. Au souvenir des longs doigts délicats de mon professeur de potion, je me mis à trembler, me rasseyant plus correctement sur ma chaise.

J'avais demandé à un Ron éberlué de me passer de la crème, cela ne m'avait strictement rien fait. J'avais réessayé avec Hermione, le résultat n'avait pas était plus concluant.

J'en étais venus à l'hypothèse totalement folle que soit Rogue me faisait de l'effet soit -s'il vous plaît faites que se soit cela- il était particulièrement doué de ses mains. Cette supposition était très probable. Ce n'était pas un maître de potion pour rien, non ?

Une voix pernicieuse me chuchota dans ma tête que c'était les deux.

« T'a pas arrêté de gémir cette nuit, tu rêvais de quoi ? » me demanda d'une voix gaillarde Ron

« De Rogue » répondis-je négligemment, toujours dans mes pensées.

« Ta rêver de Rogue » hurla –du moins il me sembla qu'il le hurla- Ron abasourdi.

La table s'immobilisa. Un silence pesant s'en dégagea.

J'étais ridicule. J'étais rouge de honte. Je priais intérieurement pour que le principal intéressé n'ait pas entendu. Je levais discrètement la tête pour voir la réaction de « l'homme en noir »

Il me regardait avec fixité. Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans ma chaise. Avec un peu de chance la terre m'engloutirait.

« Tu gémissais en rêvant à …Rogue » énonça fortement mon pseudo ami.

Le reste de l'école qui n'avait entendu s'immobilisa tout à coup à l'affût de ma réponse.

J'entendis autour de moi des chuchotements étouffés et désapprobateurs.

Ronald venait d'anéantir ma minuscule chance de vie amoureuse. Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

On avait cru que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentards, puis un fou et là on allait imaginer que c'était moi l'amant de Rogue.

Mon Dieu, mais pourquoi moi ?

L'envie de frapper Ron me submergeais tout à coup.

« Je rêvais que j'étais en cours et je poussais de **léger** cris parce que … euh je ratais encore ma potion » me justifiais-je plus que maladroitement.

Certain éclatèrent de rire mais ils s'arrêtèrent à la vue des yeux incendiaires de l'objet de mes fantasmes. L'objet de quoi ?

Je suis fou ?

Rêver que vous êtes nu contre un homme qui l'est aussi et qui vous embrasse fougueusement ce n'est pas un fantasme, c'est un dérèglement hormonal et passager.

Je jetais des coups d'œil paniqués autour de moi. J'attendis quelques secondes que la grande Salle ai retrouvée son animation habituelle, puis je me levais brusquement, sans finir mon assiette. Je lançais le regard le plus mauvais que je pouvais à Ron, puis je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé hors de cette horrible salle.

« Potter, n'oublie pas, on a potion » cria une voix particulièrement traînante.

Je sortis rapidement sous les éclats de rire.

===================================

J'étais assis près d'Hermione, contrairement à mon habitude. Ronald ne participaient pas à ce cours. Il n'avait pas eu assez de BUSE en potion pour cela. Pour moi qui en avais eu un peu plus mais pas assez pour atteindre 'le haut niveau qu'il attendait de ces élèves' , j'étais passé 'grâce' au concours de Dumbledore, comme me le répéter sans cesse Rogue.

« On blaguait Harry ! Tu ne vas pas faire la tête! Allez reviens à coté de moi » implora Finnigan.

J'étais beaucoup mieux devant, au moins j'écouterais ce qui vu mes résultats ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

Hermione interrogea Seamusqui lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas été présente lors du drame. Comme à son habitude, elle était fourrée à la bibliothèque.

« Tu devrais… »

« 10 points de moins pour les Griffondors » murmura froidement et intelligiblement le corbeau anciennement graisseux

Mon cauchemar commençait.

Je sentais comme un pressentiment que cet homme là-bas allez me faire payer atrocement la maladresse de Ronald.

Il écrit au tableau la potion du jour puis se dirigea vers moi, pris une chaise et s'assit en face de moi.

Je soupirais !

Depuis le début de l'année, il avait pris cette regretable habitude. Je devais faire mes potions sous ses sarcasmes. En général, il m'aidait tout en m'enlevant des points pour mon incompétence.

Ce cours de trois heures promettait d'être très long.

===================================================================

J'admirais ses mains. Elles étaient légèrement trop mince, mais leurs maigreurs, ne diminuait pas leur charmes La sensation de ces mains sur ma peau me revient tout à coup et je tremblais un peu.

Il me fixait, ces yeux noirs possédaient encore cette même flamme.

Je rougis.

« A vous Potter »

Il me tendis le fruit que je devais couper d'une certaine manière pour une certaine potion. Je ne réussi pas. J'étais un cas désespéré, d'autant plus désespéré que je n'avais aucunement écouté ce qu'il me disait, trop absorbé par la contemplation de ces mains.

Il me prit le couteau violemment puis me le rendis. Sans crier gare, il se leva, tourna autour de ma chaise pour finalement s'installer derrière moi et enserrait mes mains.

La classe se figea et mon cœur également.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

« Vous êtes un incapable Potter » murmura t il, tout en me soufflant sur la peau.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Il commença, nos mains enlacées, à éplucher un à un les fruits en de fins morceaux. Il me hurlait dessus mais je n'entendais rien. Il m'enleva -je crois- 50 points dans un accès mauvais humeur-. Je m'en moquais, je crois. La seule chose, en fait, que je sentais était son pouce qui caressait très discrètement ma peau.

La cloche retentit, hélas.

Je devint cramoisie à la pensé que j'aurais désiré peut être rester une heure de plus avec …

N'importe quoi !

« Potter dans mon bureau » cria t il.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Pourquoi voulait-il me voir ? Encore des retenues ?

Je me dirigeais timidement vers le dit bureau qui se trouvait à coté de la salle de classe.

Il était déjà assis, les yeux dans des copies

« Vous ne faites aucun effort dans ma matière » énonça Rogue.

J'hochais la tête discrètement. A quoi bon nier ? Je me repris aussitôt. Heureusement il ne m'avait pas vu

« Vous n'êtes pas censé rêvasser en classe, de plus » continua-t-il

« Vous êtes en retenue pendant deux mois plus la semaine que j'ajoute pour ne pas avoir écouté. Il se trouve que pour votre malchance c'est avec moi que vous les ferez. Trouvant ridicule de perdre un temps précieux au récurage des chaudrons, vous aurez des leçons particulières à la place »

« Oui Monsieur » répondis-je… insolemment ?.

Il me sourit étrangement

« Sortez Potter »

===================================================================

Harry Potter V (extrait du discours de Rogue au début de l'année)


	3. Amoureux?

DE SINGULIER LECON/

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.

**Rating R :** Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres.

C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc … voilà vous êtes prévenus…

_Dans ce troisième chapitre les sentiments d'Harry évoluent tandis que Séverus continue sa tactique de séduction. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

**Chapitre 3 : Amoureux ?**

Il était assis juste devant moi. Mon esprit était concentré mais mon corps, lui ne se préoccupait que de sa proximité. Il sentait follement bon. J'aspirais une grande bouffé d'air.

Son parfum était léger et doux. Je ne l'avais pas perçu avant vu qu'il en mettait très peu.

J'aspirais encore pour connaître les ingrédients et qui sait, les reproduir ? Tilleul et menthe composait sa fabuleuse odeur.

« Monsieur, excusez-moi ?» me demanda timidement Harry.

Depuis l'accident regrettable de la semaine dernière, il ne me regardait plus et dans le cas où il devait le faire, c'était avec un renfort de rougeurs et de bégaiements. Il ne parlait plus à Weasley depuis la bourde de celui ci. Au début il y avait des chuchotements dans l'école, mais j'avais remis cela en bon ordre. Tout le monde avait oublié ou du moins s'était efforcer de ne plus se souvenir.

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi la différence entre les propriétés de la peau de gregnouille et la peau de dragon, s'il vous plait ? »

Je soupirais tristement. Cet enfant était vraiment un piètre préparateur de potions, voir plus, une calamité vivante.

Pourtant je souris sans cynisme, heureux qu'il consente enfin à communiquer avec moi. Il me rendit immédiatement mon sourire.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait autant besoin de tendresse, de faire partie d'un groupe avec les autres, … d'amour. Etrange gamin, qui ne rêvait que de se fondre dans la masse mais qui ne faisait que des choix qui l'en éloignait. Il y avait en lui cette lutte profonde entre son désir de s'accomplir et la peur de le faire. La peur surtout, du regard des autres et notamment de ses amis, était présente dans ses yeux trop verts. La conscience de cette peur s'opposait directement à son idéologie de l'amitié qui accepte toutes les différences. La réaction du rouquin avait fait plus que le gêner, elle lui avait fait découvrir la limite de l'immense tolérance du mioche et pseudo ami. Surtout qu'il avait dû rêver de moi –cette information m'est plus qu'agréable- d'une façon pas vraiment orthodoxe par conséquent l'ironie du garçon avait dû énormément le toucher.

Absorbé par mes pensées, j'avais oublié de lui répondre.

« Monsieur… »

Je le regardais, interloqué puis je me souvins de sa question.

«Quelle est la différence entre les propriétés de la peau de gregnouille et la peau de dragon ? » répétais-je .

Il acquiesça, un doux sourire aux lèvres. L'envie de lui rappeler -aimablement bien sûr- que nous avions fait la leçon aujourd'hui diminua à la vue de ses yeux timides et presque innocents. Je répétais exactement la leçon de tout à l'heure en utilisant presque les même mots. Il ne remarqua rien et prit même –il osa- des notes. J'allais hurler mais je fut arrêté dans mon élan, à la vue des gestes gauches mais tellement mignons qu'effectuait sa main avec sa plume.

Par Merlin, il ne fallait jamais que ce gosse sache l'influence néfaste qu'il avait sur moi.

Après une demie heure à écrire, il me demanda s'il pouvait s'arrêter cinq minutes. Je le regardais comme je l'aurais fait si un moldu avait débarqué dans mon laboratoire.

Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'il travaillait et il voulait arrêter. Je pris conscience de l'énormité que je venais d'énoncer. Tous n'avaient pas ma faculté d'étude **!**

A son âge, je travaillais le double de Miss Granger. J'étais ce que sur les bulletins on qualifie d'élèves travailleurs et sérieux. Une vague de rancune m'envahit à l'égard des professeurs.

Motivé- sérieux- travailleur- satisfaisant qu'est ce que j'avais détesté ces qualificatifs. J'avais l'impression que les enseignants n'avaient pas confiance en moi.

Combien de fois ai-je entendu dans leurs bouches « Séverus, vous êtes sûr que maître des potions soit totalement adapt ? Vous êtes bon c'est vrai, mais il faut arrêter de rêver »

Résultat, j'étais Maître des potions à Poudlard et j'étais reconnu pour mes mérites.

« Je peux Monsieur ? » me redemanda avec insistance mon chaton.

« Oui Potter. » lui dis-je

Il sortit alors un livre de poche en me souriant. Un livre tellement corné que j'avais mal pour lui. Dans ma vie, j'ai torturé des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants mais je n'ai jamais écrit, corné, abîmé un livre. Ma mère me disait quand j'étais encore innocent et petit, que je n'avais pas le sens des priorités. Il faut croire qu'elle avait raison.

Je m'interrogeais sur ce que cet adolescent de quinze ans pouvait bien lire. Un livre d'aventure sûrement.

Il avait l'air totalement absorbé par ses lignes.

Je ne tenais plus. Je soulevais doucement le livre _« Les hauts de hurlevents» Brontë Emilie _

Etonné par cette découverte, je lui demandais s'il aimait.

« Beaucoup. C'est un livre moldu, vous l'avez lu ? » me demanda t-il étonné comme si j'étais une sorte de butor tordu et obtus. On ne lui a jamais dit à ce gamin de ne pas se fier aux apparences ?

« Quelle est votre personnage préfér ? » lui demandais-je pour la forme, m'attendant à ce qu'il réponde la bonne dont je ne me souviens plus du nom ou le fade Linton.

« Heathcliff » me dit-il, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Je souris à sa gêne. Heathcliff, qui de tous les personnages de ce roman est le plus sombre : trop brun, taciturne, cynique, légèrement fou fougueux et passionné. L'histoire me revenait tout à coup. Un garçon –Heathcliff- se vengeait des outrages de son enfance et de son amour détruit sur les enfants des coupables. Certaines ressemblances pouvaient être troublantes et gênantes pour mon chaton, il faut l'admettre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne le comprends pas. Il n'est pas bon mais il n'est pas vraiment mauvais »

J' « admirais » quelques secondes la manière tranchée et simpliste dont son esprit cataloguait les situations et les gens. __

Les fameux « bien » et « mal ».

Je suis sûr qu'il croit au grand Amour, à l'Amitié, aux Lois, à l'Honneur et toutes ces belles notions, un peu creuses, et un peu ronflantes.

Jamais je n'y ai cru, même enfant, surtout enfant. Mon père battait ma mère. Il était toujours absent, il buvait et me tyrannisait. Il m'a séparé de maman parce qu'il était jaloux de notre amour. J'avais toujours eu conscience que la vie n'était ni totalement noire ni totalement blanche mais qu'elle s'équilibrait dans des dangereuses neutralitées. J'étais moi-même trop contradictoire pour accepter ces âneries.

Ce gosse abreuvé de belles notions et d'idéaux tout aussi stupides allait souffrir s'il ne savait pas être plus nuancé.

« Heathcliff est malheureux, Harry. Il n'est ni mauvais ni bon. Il est humain. Les humains sont ainsi, avec des qualités et des défauts. On ne classe pas les personnes dans des cases. C'est restrictif. » lui expliquais-je avec véhémence « Prenons votre cas .» continuais-je malgré son rougissement .« Aimerez vous être jugé par les autres que comme le garçon qui a survécu, une sorte de héros, bon qu'à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

« C'est comme cela que tous me considèrent, professeur » me répondit-il avec une maturité au-dessus de son âge et une tristesse sans fond dans le regard.

« Pas moi » susurrais-je presque dans l'espoir qu'il ne m'entendit pas

« Je sais Monsieur. Merci pour cela » me chuchota-t-il.

===============================

« Alors, Harry, c'est quoi la femme de tes rêves ? » me demanda en rigolant Ron avec lequel je m'étais réconcilié juste après la retenue. _« Les humains sont ainsi, avec des qualités et des défauts » _la voix veloutée et grave de Séverus Rogue raisonnait dans ma tête.

J'avais donc mis en application cette vérité, puisque tous nous étions perfectible mieux valait se pardonner.

« Blonde ou brune ? » continua, taquin mon meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. »

« Bien roulée ? »

« Très bien roulée. » lui dis-je en souriant. J'en rajoutais un peu, donnant quelques détails, bien croustillants, autant pour les convaincre eux que moi.

« C'était super hier. Au lit elle vraiment bien .» énonça Dean faussement blasé, qui sortait avec Padma.

Tous les garçons de la chambre, dont moi le regardèrent, au même moment, partagés entre notre curiosité et la nécessité de tenir nos rôles de garçons expérimentés et lassés de nos nombreuses conquêtes.

« Cela devait être vachement bien avec Cho, t'es un veinard Harry » me dit Neville, admiratif, qui était le seul à ne pas s'inventer des passades imaginaires, conscient que personne ne le croirait.

Je ne démentis pas. Cela me permettais d'avoir la paix et de ne pas passer pour l'innocent des Griffondor.

La discutions se tourna, à l'évocation de la jolie Cho, sur les filles « couchables ». Le terme me gênait tant par sa vulgarité que pour ce qu'il sous-entendait, mais lâche, je ne disais rien.

Toutes les filles jolies furent évoquées, une par une. Décrites, comme un balais de course : Fonctionnalité/ Contrôlabilité/ Conforts/ Options…elles étaient reléguées _presque_ a des objets. Nous étions ridicules. Tout seul, nous osions à peine aborder une personne appartenant à la gente féminine mais ensemble, bien sûr, nous les dénigrions ouvertement. Dean qui était pire que les autres en ce domaine, avait passé, il y a deux jours, trois quarts d'heure à nous interroger sur la couleur des fleurs a acheter à Padma, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas devant nous de la qualifier avec des épithètes qui étaient loin d'être tendres.

Mon esprit vagabonda vers mon rêve de l'autre nuit, tellement plus sensuel et plus beau que leurs cochonneries. Je rougis violemment. Il ne fallait pas que je pense au professeur Rogue. Les élèves ne _devaient_ pas imaginer faire cela avec un de leur professeur. Je me sentais totalement déboussolé depuis que les « cours de rattrapages » avaient commencés. J'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour ces quelques heures. Le reste de mon temps se passait à rêver du professeur Rogue, à ce qui pourrait se passer si j'avais le même âge que lui, à compter les secondes qui me séparait de ses cours. Ma vie s'était totalement centrée sur lui, même si j'essayais vainement de m'intéresser à autre chose. Mes notes baissaient lamentablement même en DCFDM qui était ma matière préférée. Je passais de la mélancolie à une joie extrême comme, comme une … fille.

Mon visage se tordit en une sorte de grimace sans nom.

Je ne comprenais pas mon état. En général, quand je désirais quelqu'un ce n'était pas comme cela. Cela ne devenait pas de l'obsession. J'avais l'impression d'être drogué et d'être continuellement en manque de lui…

Si il avait été un garçon de mon âge ou une fille –j'aurais préféré une fille- j'aurais pu me confier à Ron mais vu sa réaction de l'autre jour, il était hors de question que je lui fasse état de la situation actuelle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione qui était …elle aussi une fille.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis-je me promis d'aller voir Mione ce soir.

Il fallait obligatoirement que la situation soit expliquée.

===================================================================

Mon ventre était noué. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque. Une ambiance étrange se dégageait de cet endroit. Il faisait froid, humide, et cela sentait le renfermé.

Hermione écrivait de façon régulière, ouvrant de temps en temps un livre puis le claquait brusquement. Elle me faisait un peu peur. Quand elle était dans cet endroit, elle était prise de folie douce. Elle soupira fortement, jouant pendant quelques secondes avec son crayon à papier. Elle avait l'air _presque_ calme. Peut être que je pourrais lui demander maintenant.

« Hermione ?» couinais-je doucement

« Oui .» me répondit ma meilleure amie de sa voix autoritaire habituelle.

« J…j'ai une question… » continuais-je timidement

« Enfin ! Tu me la pose ta question. Je pensais que t'aller rester ici toute la soirée, bouche bée à me regarder .»

« Ben j'ai un copain qui ne sait pas trop … je veux dire … il est dans une situation un peu bizarre… » bredouillais-je

Mione soupira, excédée par mes détours qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux. Les lèvres serrées, et les sourcils froncés, elle me rappelait vaguement Mac Gonnagall.

« Qu'est ce que cela fait d'être amoureux …» avouais-je enfin, puis sans lui laisser de temps de me répondre, je repris « Tu vois le copain que -tu connais pas- il a une sœur qui a une copine qui est amoureuse d'un prof mais elle sait pas très bien si c'est de l'amour ou autre chose. Surtout que l'on a pas le droit… »

« En rapide, tu me demande si tu es vraiment amoureux de Rogue ? et si c'est si mal que cela. » m'énonça gentiment Hermione.

Je rougis fortement.

« Cela se voit tant que cela ?» interrogeais-je pitoyablement.

« Un peu… » m'avoua Hermione, puis elle s'empressa d'ajouter devant ma mine déconfite « Mais c'est sûrement parce que je te connais bien, et puis Ron n'a rien remarqué, donc… »

« Tu crois que **lui** l'a remarqu » demandais-je totalement paniqué.

« Rogue ? T'as vu comment il te regarde ? Je veux dire bien …» mais elle s'arrêta devant mon regard abasourdi, puis éclata de rire.

«Tu es vraiment naïf mon Harry !»

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me disait que j'étais « naïf ». Moi aussi, j'avais remarqué que **mon** professeur me regardait étrangement.

Hermione ferma gaiement ses livres puis me lança un grand sourire-le sourire d'une grande sœur-. La gêne que je ressentais devant elle s'évanouit tout de suite à la vue de celui ci.

« Harry, tu penses vraiment que tu désires seulement le vampir.. le professeur Rogue. Récapitulons dans l'ordre. Tu dors plus, tu manges plus, tu travailles plus, plus grave, tu parle que de potions, en cours tu t'extasie sur les mains de Rogue. Hier, tu t'es quasiment mis en colère parce que Dean a dit que c'était un idiot, vieux et fou. Tu es insupportable. On ne peut rien te dire sans t'énerver. T'as pratiquement pleuré hier et tu as passé une heure à rire bêtement cinq secondes après .» énonça Hermione « Si t'est pas amoureux, c'est que je ne m'y connais pas. En plus, tu n'es pas un peu épris, tu es totalement accro. » finit-elle joyeusement comme si ce n'était pas… affreux.

« C'est mal, Mione » murmurais-je

Elle me regarda tendrement et me sourit.

« L'interdit n'existe pas lorsque l'on aime. L'amour n'a pas de barrière, pas de frontière, pas de loi et pas de limite. Cela ne se contrôle pas. On ne choisit pas qui on aime. C'est la fatalité. Le problème c'est que moi je le sais mais les autres ne le comprendraient pas tous. Pour les Weasley par exemple, il est impensable que tu aime un homme comme Rogue. Il pensera irrémédiablement qu'il t'a abusé ou qu'il t'a fait boire un quelconque filtre. Dumbledore pareil. C'est pourquoi il faut être prudent. C'est fou comme les préjugés peuvent faire du mal, tu sais. Tu auras plus d'un obstacle. »

« Hermione. Pourquoi cela va si vite ? »

« Coup de foudre .»

« mais… »

« Coup de foudre !!! »

Nous éclatâmes ensemble de rire puis un silence pesant s'installa.

« Tu ne le diras pas ? » implorais-je en rompant le dit silence.

« Bien sur que non, Harry. »

J'ouvris un livre, repensant à tout ce que m'avait dit Mione. Cette conversation avait rendu un semblant paix à mon esprit. Hermione était une fille géniale. Elle savait tout, un peu comme un… sage avec une grande barbe et les cheveux longs. Sauf que c'est une jeune fille, sans barbe.

« Comment tu sais tout cela ?» lui demandais-je innocemment.

Ce fut à elle de rougir brusquement, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pour une fois, je compris tout de suite.

« T'a un copain ! C'est qui ? Je ne dirais rien !» lui disais-je excité.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te dévoiler de qui il s'agit ! Je doute qu'il aime et toi non plus, tu ne le prendrais pas bien »

« Ouh, ouh Je suis amoureux de Rogue. Pire que lui cela n'existe pas, à part bien sûr Malefoy. »

Elle déglutit difficilement.

Je me tut, essayant de contrôler mon visage pour qu'il ne se torde pas en grimaces affreuses.

J'essayais de sourire naturellement hélas, je ne réussissais à produire qu'un rictus crispé.

« C'est … super » dis-je d'un ton faussement, oh combien faussement, joyeux.

Elle ne répondit pas, absorbée par le classement de ses feuilles de cours de Métamorphoses.

« Il doit être sûrement sympa quant on le connaît. C'est vrai on a beaucoup d'à priori sur les gens que l'on… ne connaît pas. Son père est un mangemort. Il nous a empoisonné l'existence pendant quoi, 6 ans mais cela ne signifie rien et …. » dis-je avec une joie forcée.

« Tais-toi ! Tu t'enfonce… et il n'est pas gentil. Drago reste Drago » me dit-elle sérieusement.

« Et cela fait combien de temps ? » demandais-je poliment

« Depuis les vacances d'été. On s'est vu en Grèce. Il adore les voyage, tu sais ? Et… voil » me dit-elle fièrement, puis elle continua, heureuse « Il n'est pas doux mais il est drôle, tendre, passionné, …amoureux. Je l'adore… »

« On parle de moi ?» clama une voix derrière nous, une voix particulièrement traînante.

Drago Malefoy se tenait près d'une étagère, accoudé à celle ci, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea dans une démarche caressante vers nous, s'assit à coté de sa « dulcinée », enserrant la main de celle ci dans un geste possessif qui me fis sourire.

Je ne put m'empêcher de lui dire que je ne la lui prendrais pas et qu'il pouvait la lâcher. Il me lança un sourire extrêmement ironique puis me répondit calmement qu'il n'y avait pas de risque puisqu'elle n'était ni brune, ni passionnée de potion, ni vêtue essentiellement de noir, ni professeur .

« J'ai comprit Malefoy, merci ! Qui dans cette école ne sait pas encore que j'en pince pour le professeur Rogue ? » demandais-je totalement terrorisé à l'idée des regards moqueurs des autres.

Pour qui allais-je passer ?

Je voyais déjà les gros titre dans l'infâme gazette des sorciers : « L'enfant-qui-a-survécu totalement accro au vieux pervers, frigide, ancien Mangemort et actuel espion à la solde de Dumbledore, ci nommé Séverus Rogue » Première page : état des faits, deuxième page : interview d'un psychologue de St Mangouste, troisième page : interview de Ronald Weasley « Mon ami, ce cingl », et grand final la rencontre avec le terrible Maître des Potions et son amoureux transi.

Je me cachais momentanément dans mes mains. Pourquoi c'était à moi que cela arrivait ? Qu'avais-je fais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter cela ??!!!!

« T'inquiète pas Potter ! Personne, à par bien sûr les gens intelligents –Mione et Moi- ne sait que tu passe tout le cours à baver et à fantasmer sur mon directeur de Maison. » puis il poursuivit « Séverus Rogue à de la chance d'avoir saint Potter comme objet sexuel particulier. Je me demande pourquoi il ne s'en est pas encore servit C'est vrai, d'après Père, notre très cher prof de Potion, comment vous l'appelez déjà, ah oui, le vampire, est un sacré numéro dans un lit Il sait faire des choses très particulières avec ses mains particulièrement avec …»

« Arrête Dray » ordonna fermement ma meilleur à la vue de mon visage décomposé.

« Sois moins prude Potter et arrête de paniquer pour un rien. Rogue a la situation en main, bien en main même. Il réussit à faire passer ton comportement de tendre troubadour et d'ado en manque comme de l'appréhension et de la peur pour les potions » me dit-il en regardant Hermione.

Une bulle d'espoir naquit dans mon cœur à la pensée que mon professeur le savait et ne faisait rien. Celle ci éclata tout à coup. Il ne voulait pas perdre son travail à cause de moi c'est tout.

Malefoy- Drago je voulais dire, jouait négligemment avec la couverture d'un gros livre.

« Tu lis quoi ?» lui demandais-je pour entretenir une hypothétique conversation.

Il me sourit grandement puis glissa le livre devant moi.

Je l'ouvris délicatement et je fut envahi par une rougeur incontrôlable à la vue de l'image.

Deux hommes « s'enlaçaient » étrangement. A vrai dire, je ne voyais pas la tête, seulement le corps. Je tournais et retournais dans tous les sens pour « comprendre » la position. Je fit un bond en arrière. Les figurines bougeaient. J'étais un sorcier, j'avais donc l'habitude mais là cela me …choquait un peu. Pourtant, je désirais toujours pouvoir décoder cette « position » Je m'approchais alors du livre presque comiquement.

J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi, mais trop absorbé, je ne me retournais pas.

Le professeur Rogue était exactement derrière moi et je lisais le Kama Sutra sorcier. Je me figeais désespéré, essayant de me concentrer sur le visage follement joyeux de Malefoy.

« J'ai besoin de vous voir dans mon bureau, Drago » lui disait-il puis il continua en parlant des devoirs de préfets, aucunement choqué par les mains enlacées de Drago et d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta tout à coup, se pencha légèrement pour voir ce que je lisais. Je fermais les yeux de honte et de désir. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, une délicieuse torture. Je fut ravagé de frissons.

« Soyez là avant le week-end, Drago » lui ordonna poliment le professeur Rogue, tout en faisant basculer le sens de mon livre. La posture était tout de suite plus compréhensible, comme cela. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes de parler, pour caresser doucement les pages de ce satané livre, puis il immobilisa les personnages de trois doigts.

« Monsieur quand vous aurez fini votre si instructive lecture, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'honneur de votre visite dans mes chers cachots pour vos leçons journalières. »me susurra-t-il presque sensuellement puis après le dernier mot, il disparut.

===================================================================

Avez vous aimé?


	4. Doutes

DE SINGULIER LECON/ 

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.

**Rating R :** Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres.

C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc … voilà vous êtes prévenus…

****

**Chapitre 4 : « DOUTES »**

Il faisait froid, mieux même l'atmosphère étais glaciale, mais moi, je ne sentais pas les morsures de celui-ci contrairement à lui qui grelottait .

Mon cœur comme mon âme étaient beaucoup trop brûlants. J'avais l'impression d'avoir pris de l'opium depuis que j'avais entendu _par hasard_ la 'confession' de mon chaton. J'en remercierais presque Malefoy pour m'avoir amené dans cette bibliothèque. Je savais -bien entendu- qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Miss Granger c'était pourquoi j'étais arrivé vingt minutes en avance. (l'idée de voir deux adolescents s'échangeant avec fougue une dose non négligeable de salive ne m'enchantant pas particulièrement…)

Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais été aussi excité quand mon mignon à commencé son aveu. C'était sensationnel : lui, sa bouche qui formait ces phrases tant espérées, l'ambiance si particulière de la bibliothèque, l'obscurité qui nous envahissait peu à peu, son corps qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, ses bras serrés sur son torse…

Il souffla dans ces mains et releva le col de son pull. C'est vrai que les cachots étaient froids en hiver. Il jouait avec ces doigts, les tordant et les caressant. Ses mains étaient-elles toujours aussi chaudes malgré la « fraîcheur » de la pièce ? Il continua encore à se toucher langoureusement les paumes avec son pouce.

Je l'imaginais faire les mêmes gestes sur mes mains, mon torse, mes cuisses et … Je fermais délicieusement les paupières. Je ne devais pas penser à cela, maintenant. Il m'aimait –il était « accro » d'après _Mione, -_qu'est ce que j'aimais cette fille ! - mais il était loin d'être prêt à passer à des choses plus sérieuses. J'avais pensé quand j'avais formé ce projet, qu'il ne m'aimerait qu'après avoir fait l'amour.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout de m'être trompé bien au contraire. Cela ouvrait d'intéressantes perspectives.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui nous allions réellement débuté les « cours de rattrapages. »

« Potter, vous avez froid » énonçais-je rapidement

« Non, Monsieur » me mentit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Ce n'était pas une question, Monsieur Potter » lui dis-je fortement, puis, je me levais, rangeais mes affaires d'un coup de baguette et enfilais mon manteau.

« Ramassez vos affaires et habillez vous » lui ordonnais-je. Je me souris à moi-même. Cette phrase pouvait, prit dans une toute autre situation, avoir un sens on ne peut plus agréable.

Il m'obéit promptement puis il s'immobilisa

« Bonne nuit professeur » me dit-il tristement.

Mon sourire s'agrandit

« Qui vous a dit que c'était fini ? Il est à peine 10 heures. Nous allons aller dans mes appartements, les cachots sont impraticables en hiver le soir. D'ailleurs, nous nous retrouverons dorénavant dans mon salon »

Il s'immobilisa, ces yeux émeraudes où brillait un mélange de crainte et de désir.

« Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus » lui dis-je, puis j'ajoutais tranquillement « je n'ais pas l'habitude de prendre les gens lâchement par derrière. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup puis il rougit et balbutia quelques choses que je ne compris pas. Il s'engagea alors avec rapidité vers mes appartements. Je le suivis un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

=============================================

Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre, chacun jouant à être absorbé par son travail. Il était beaucoup plus mauvais comédien que moi. Toutes les cinq minutes, je sentais son regard caressant se posait sur moi puis se baisser promptement. Une douce chaleur se dégageait du feu ce que semblait apprécier mon petit chaton. Il avait enlevé son affreux pull difforme et trop grand pour lui. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie couleur rouge, me rappelant vaguement la couleur d'un pain chaud.

Le jeune homme me regarda encore une fois. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois ci je n'avais pas les yeux baissés. Il pâlit un peu sous mes yeux noirs mais ne cilla pourtant pas.

Je me souvenais vaguement de l'avoir vu joué à ce petit jeu avec Drago Malefoy. Je souris discrètement. Peu de personne jouait à cela avec moi. On verrait bien, si le petit était aussi mauvais que son père.

Il me fixait irrémédiablement, ses paupières immobiles. Ces yeux étaient sublimés à la lueur des chandelles. J'admirais leur forme, légèrement arrondie, la courbe de ses cilles et surtout la couleur : vert laqué. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Le petit chaton était bon. Il jouait avec sa plume pour évacuer la pression que mes yeux lui faisaient subir. Le jeu devait finir. Je n'avais pas le temps de l'éterniser. Je mis toute ma passion, toute ma fougue, tout ce que j'enfermais au plus profond de moi.

Qu'est qu'il était appétissant ainsi !

Mon dieu il ne voulait pas arrêter.

J'humidifiais légèrement mes lèvres puis je les mordillais assez fortement pour les coloré de rouge. Son souffle s'arrêta tout à coup. Il baissa le regard pour l'accrocher à ma bouche.

Il avait perdu.

Je souris grandement.

Il allait reprendre son activité normale d'étudiant en retenue c'est à dire faire semblant de travailler quand je l'interrompis.

« _Harry_, puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir fini, vous allez m'aider. Levez vous » ordonnais je

Il exécuta avec cet air blasé qui m'exaspérait tant. Il soupira. Je lui demanda fermement de me suivre. Il le fit sans parler.

=============================================

Il me regardait totalement interloqué. Il n'arrêtait pas de remuer dans tous les sens, mal à l'aise. Il se mordait les lèvres tout en essayant de rompre le contact visuel avec le lit … mon lit.

Je me retenais de rire. J'adorais sa réaction de gène et d'envie devant ma chambre.

Pour son excuse, je l'avais conçu de telle manière qu'elle soit le plus proche de la pièce de mes fantasmes. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le noir et le rouge. Mon lit à baldaquin était entouré de soie couleur sang. Les rideaux échouaient négligemment par terre. Mon lit était –heureusement- défait. Les draps en soie, noire -devais je le précisait- étaient totalement en désordre. La lumière qui se dégageait des chandeliers ajoutait je ne sais quoi de sensuel. J'adorais ma chambre.

Devant l'inaction de mon petit chaton, je m'assis sur mon lit une jambe par terre, l'autre sur les draps. Je me mis à manger une grappe de raisin tout en jouant avec une rose noire, avec ma main libre. Je me décidais à parler -enfin- devant le rouge carmin qui s'étalait dangereusement sur son délicieux visage.

« Je dois enlever … » je laissa en suspens cette phrase. « Je dois enlever les pétales d'une fleur très particulière. Elle ne réagit que quand on la stimule. Vous jouerez le rôle du stimulant… »

Il s'étouffa presque au mots stimulant. J'adorais les adolescents et leur esprit tellement porté vers le sexe. Je souris dangereusement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter je ne vous demanderai rien de vraiment immoral » lui disais-je 'gentiment'

« Allez vous asseoir au piano qui se trouve à votre droite et attendez moi »

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain et je ressortis quelques secondes après, tenant dans mes bras, une plante minuscule. Je la posais sur mon lit et m'assis sur le banc devant le piano. Je l'ouvris, puis je commençais à caresser les touches comme je toucherais une femme ou le gosse à coté de moi. Mon piano était la vivante représentation d'une femme brune et passionnée qui sacrifia tellement pour moi, sans rien me demander en retour. J'ai aimé le piano pour elle, par elle et je continuais encore malgré sa mort à jouer pour ces yeux trop bleu.

Maman murmurais-je pour moi-même. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Une silhouette frêle me revient à l'esprit. Je lui présentais brièvement, mais en termes non équivoque, le garçon brun à cot de moi. Elle me gronda pour la forme puis me sourit. Son souvenir s'envola.

« Je ne sais pas jouer Monsieur » me rappela à la réalité une petite voix enrouée à mes cot

Je posais mes doigts sur les touches et entamais un morceau de Bach, pour faire taire l'enfant. La musique résonna dans la pièce me délivrant de petite décharge dans la peau. Harry réagit de même, les yeux clos, le visage heureux.

J'arrêtais brusquement prenant ces mains dans les miennes puis les posait sur une touche. Il l'actionna. Un bruit aigu sortit du piano.

Il me sourit.

« C'est pour la plante. Hermione m'en a parlé. Une fois par an, la _rosira _éclot et se décompose grâce à des notes aigus »me disait-il tout excité.

Je posa mon doigt sur ses lèvres puis je lui souris. Il l'actionna encore une fois, de façon continue cette fois. La _ rosira _commença son superbe ballet. Doucement, ces pétales s'ouvrirent -des pétales d'un rose très pâle-. Je pris la main béante de mon mignon, puis l'enlaçais contre la mienne. Je les dirigèrent vers la dite fleurs. Une à une, les pétales s'enlevèrent. C'était très long mais cela ne nous gênait ni lui ni moi Nous avions tous notre temps.

Je recueillit au bout d'heure toutes les innombrables pétales, puis, je me retournais pour voir le gosse. Celui ci était endormit.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le réveiller était la solution la plus prudente, mais il avait l'air si profondément endormi. Je ne ferais rien de mal en le laissant ici. J'étais un adulte je pourrais totalement contrôler mes pulsions.

Ma raison me criait de ne pas faire cela, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Je pris doucement mon chaton dans mes bras -il n'était pas vraiment lourd pour un adolescent de 16 ans- et l'allongeais sur mon lit. J'entrepris **le plus calmement possible** de lui retirer les vêtements encombrant pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. La cravate fut chose simple. Le pantalon s'avérait être une tâche beaucoup plus difficile pour mon équilibre mental. Je laissais glisser son affreux pantalon noir. J'essaya de ne pas m'attarder sur ses hanches fines, sur ces cuisses, et surtout sur son boxer bleu. Je fermis les yeux résolument, puis les ouvris. Je n'étais plus à cela prêt. Je m'attardais sur ses muscles. Mes mains me brûlaient ainsi que tout mon corps. Je pris une chaise puis un crayon, et enfin un fusain et j'entreprit de le dessiner.

Il gémit longuement en prononçant quelques choses qui ressemblait à mon nom

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

===================================================================

Il faisait chaud, agréablement chaud. Les draps qui me protégeaient étaient d'une douceur. Il avait surtout cette personne que je tenais enlacée. Ces vêtements étaient aussi doux et lisse. Elle sentait merveilleusement bon. Un parfum étrange, et délicieux composé de notes sucrées et ambrées. La personne en avait mi-juste assez pour me rendre fou.

Je devais rêver !

Dans la vie réelle personne ne prenait Harry Potter sans les bras ou du moins pas de cette manière. L'étreinte était chaude comme la peau de l'inconnu.

Ou étais-je ?

Une peau fine, tiède et lisse, une peau que je connaissais…

Le professeur Rogue…

…Je dormais dans le lit de Rogue.

Je me levai brusquement. Il faisait extrêmement noir. Ma myopie qui s'ajoutait à l'obscurité faisait que je ne percevais que le corps de mon professeur. Il dormait paisiblement. Ces traits étaient détendus, et sur sa bouche se dessinait un sourire. Il avait des lèvres claires et minces. Une légère morsure résidait sur le coin droit de ses lèvres. Tout à l'heure, je m'en souviens –et comment ne pas se souvenir-il s'était dans le but R I D I C U L E de me faire perdre, mordu la lèvre. Avais-il mal ? Non, puisqu'il dormait. Ces lèvres avaient l'aire très douce. Etait-elle froide ou chaude ?

Je me rapprochais insensiblement de l'objet de mes rêves. Il avait la peau fine et diaphane. Peu de rides rayaient ce front aimé. Je m'attardais, pour lutter contre l'attraction de ces lèvres, sur ces yeux fermés, sur ces longs cils noirs presque féminins. Je m'approchais encore si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mes mains se dirigèrent vers ses cheveux et avec une infinie douceur je commençais à frôler sa peau. Ce contact aussi innocent qu'il était, me procura un trouble indescriptible. L'impression que nos deux peaux étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, me submergeais peu à peu. Il tremblait un peu puis bougea son bras pour le placer sous le drap. Je me figeais, puis recommençais les gestes entrepris plus tôt. Mes doigts s'attardèrent particulièrement sur les lèvres pâles de mon maître des Potions. Je me rapprocha encore puis je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon cœur se figea ainsi que mes sens. L'odeur de sa peau, la tiédeur de ses lèvres, mon bras qui caressait doucement son cou, tout ravissais mes sens L'impression aussi de voler un moment spécial me charmait. J'arrêtais brusquement tétanisé quand je sentis l'immobilité de mon « bel amant » se briser. Je m'allongeais instantanément sur le lit, imitant maladroitement un dormeur profondément endormi. Il se leva puis alluma une bougie. Une faible lumière s'en dégageait qui m'était désagréable malgré mes yeux clos. Il s'approcha à son tour de mon visage. Il resta dans cette position quelques interminables minutes. Sans crier gare, il rompit son observation. Sensuellement et passionnellement, il enserra mes lèvres. Je faillis crier à ce contact fiévreux. Autant mon baiser était pieux autant le sien était volcanique. Il n'essayait même pas de ne pas me réveiller. J'étais intimement persuadé qu'il avait simulé le sommeil ou du moins que je l'avais éveillé par mes caresses. Je luttais désespérément avec mon corps pour que mes lèvres ne répondent pas à son invitation. Je perdis. Son baiser s'intensifia. Des vagues de frissons m'envahirent partant de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au cou. Mon cœur se mis à battre à vive allure. Mon corps se consuma dans un même élan. La sensation de sa langue contre la mienne me brûlait presque, tant elle me procurait de plaisir. Je l'enlaçais fougueusement comme si ma vie en dépendait Amusé par ma réaction, il s'arrêta puis reprit en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Il lécha avec une satisfaction non dissimulé mes lèvres gonflées puis reprit notre baiser. Il diminua d'intensité jusqu'à devenir doux et tendre. Je m'endormis avec la sensation merveilleuse de ses lèvres fraîches sur ma peau.

=========================================

« Monsieur Potter levez-vous» me murmurait presque froidement mon professeur si brûlant cette nuit. Il me secoua doucement mais fermement. De nombreuses bougies brûlaient dans cette chambre. Je m'enroulais dans un geste enfantin dans les draps soyeux. Son masque d'impassibilité se brisa.

« Levez-vous Harry » me dit-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

Je lui lançais un sourire tout à la fois radieux et timide. Il me le rendit, du moins je le supposais vue que je n'avais pas mes lunettes. Je tâtonnais autour de moi pour les trouver. Je sentis tout à coups de longs doigts immobiliser mon visage. Le professeur Rogue, leva sa baguette et marmonna une étrange formule. Je vis mieux tout à coups. Bien sur, je ne réussissais pas à voir les détailles qui était trop loin mais je pouvais tout de même voir le visage amuser de mon « amant » ( !!!!)

« Vous êtes beaucoup mieux ainsi, Potter. Vous avez l'air moins niais sans vos lunettes de gamin…Ne me regardez pas comme cela. Je suis sur que **toutes les filles** de Poudlard sont folles de vous. Mon avis sur votre physique n'a aucune importance » me dit-il amuser par mon visage légèrement décomposé.

Je cauchemardais. Avais-je rêvé le baiser d'hier. Je sentis une tristesse sans non m'envahir. Mon cœur sombrait peu à peu. Je savais avoir peu de chance d'être un jour autre chose pour lui que le fils du morveux qui lui avait gâché ses années de collège mais hier soir j'avais pensé que…

Mes pensées furent rompu, par une main froide qui enferma mon poignet.

J'étais à deux minuscules millimètres de son visage. Hier je n'avais pu qu'imaginer son beau visage, la je le voyais vraiment. C'était beaucoup mieux en couleurs.

« Monsieur Potter vous êtes beaucoup trop … sensible. Moi, aussi sans vous trouver beau, je vous considère comme très séduisant » me susurra t il à mon oreille baissant sa voix à chaque mot.

« Je présume que ce sont les attributs des héros. Tom Jedusor était lui aussi très charismatique avant bien sur de vous avoir rencontré, évidemment ! » railla t il

Je ne pensais pas que Voldemort soit un héros moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'était un monstre, un psychopathe et un fou. Je lui dis.

« La barrière entre le héros du méchant est tellement fine Monsieur Potter, un peu comme la haine ou l'amour. Tout est une question de choix. Vous comprenez… Et je vous ai déjà dit que je ne croyais pas en cela. » dit-il légèrement énervé.

« Vous ne croyiez pas en quoi ? En l'amour … » demandais-je sottement

« Non, Harry je ne suis pas un cœur de pierre comme vous pouvez le penser. Seulement, je doute que ma vision de l'amour un tant soit peu sulfureuse pourrait convenir à vos pieuses oreilles d'innocent » me dit-il en me fixant de manière dangereuse.

« Mangeons maintenant… » me dit-il.

A ces mots un plateau en argent apparut, contenant des croissants, du miel, des pain cakes , des fruits, différentes théières et deux bols.

Deux bols ?

« Je vois que le Directeur connaît votre présence ici » dit-il froidement

J'étais paniqué. Savait-il ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ?

« Arrêtez de prendre ce visage de coupable. Nous n'avons **rien **fait de mal. Nous avons dormis dans le même lit, c'est **tout** » me dit-il de manière autoritaire.

Il ne se souvenait pas ? Ou il faisait exprès ? Avais-je rêv ?

Autre question qui découle directement de la dernière « : Suis-je fou ? »

« Manges donc idiot. » me dit-il abandonnant le vous définitivement en me montrant la nourriture.

Je mangeais en silence, lui me regardait en fumant une cigarette qui dégageait une fumée bleue.

Maladroitement, je fit tomber un bout de croissant sur les draps. Il acquiesça fataliste.

« Je m'excuse je , j'ai, je , c'est la première fois que je déjeune dans un lit » marmonnais-je confus. Il me sourit.

« La salle de bain est l » me dit-il en montrant dans un geste large une porte à ma gauche.

Je me sentis mal à l'aise et excité en même temps par la perspectif d'emprunter cette salle de bain. Après avoir déjeuné, je me dirigeais vers la dit porte et rentrais.

Rien n'étais comme je me l'étais imaginé. La salle de bain était plus petite que grande. Elle était verte et orange. C'était très coloré et d'une certaine manière très gai. Cette atmosphère contrastait avec le reste de ces appartements si élégant. C'était vraiment … charmant. Je me dirigeais hésitant vers le bain circulaire et commençais à faire couler l'eau. Je m'avançais ensuite vers le lavabo. De nombreuses lotions en tout genre, étaient savamment dérangé. Je caressais chacune avec délice me donnant l'impression grisante que j'étais familier à cet endroit. Le bain était à moitié rempli. Je me figeais. C'était stupide bien sur mais j'avais honte de me dévêtir ici dans cet endroit inconnu. Je le fis malgré mon appréhension. Après avoir rapidement enlevé ma chemise et mon boxer, je me glissais avec délice dans l'eau du bain. Je cherchais une position confortable et me relaxais. Combien de fois avait-il fait la même choses ? Pendant un court instant j'enviais la baignoire qui pouvait accueillir en son sein le corps tremblant de mon cher professeur. Je rougis fortement. Je fermais les yeux écoutant le bruit des gouttes d'eaux qui roulaient dans la baignoire.

Dans quelle situation mettais je encore mis ?

Aimer un professeur révélais du fantasme. Personne sur cette Terre n'acceptera que le grand, le merveilleux, le si précieux petit Harry Potter ne puisse se laissé abuser par son prof sadique, pervers et dégageant un sex-appeal digne du plus grand des séducteurs.

J'éclatais presque de rire. J'adorerais voir la tête de Ron s'il savait que ce que je pensais. Je me refrognais tout à coup. Il ne fallais jamais que Ron sache pour cette chose que je ressentais pour Rogue.

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'eau puis restais dans cette position quelques secondes.

Pourquoi étais je amoureux de la seule personne qui ne m 'aimerait jamais. Il y avait autant de chance que Séverus Rogue tombe amoureux de moi que Voldemort se mette à danser la macarana avec les autres mangemorts, Nagini sifflant en rythme. L'image de Lucius Malefoy, se trémoussant, sa cape voletant chacun de ses mouvements de rein, m'amusais au plus au point.

Plus sérieusement, je ne comprenais vraiment pas le comportement du professeur Rogue. Parfois il me paraissait brûlant, proche de moi, près à n'importe quelle folie et à d'autre moment, il était lointain, froid et cassant. Ce genre de caractère -à par avec les gens particulièrement dérangés- n'était pas naturel. On ne peut pas apprécier quelqu'un et le détester cinq petites minutes après. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Etait-il dérang ?

Le bruit sourd d'une porte que l'on frappe, me réveilla.

« Harry, je peux rentrer ? » me demanda la voix assourdie par la porte de mon amant.

Je lui dis que j'étais dans mon bain. Il rentra avant que je finisse ma réponse. Il se dirigea insensiblement vers la commode se trouvant près de moi. Il en sortit des serviettes de toilettes qui me paraissait moelleuse. Il les posa sur la dit commode puis prit un pot ou transparaissait une crème violette. Il se dirigea alors vers moi puis posa abruptement le pot sur la baignoire tout en s'asseyant près de moi. Il laissa err ces doigts dans l'eau tiède. J'étais paralysé. A cet instant précis, j'enviais profondément l'insouciance et la prestance arrogante des Malefoy. Je fixais sottement un point invisible sur le mur.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit. Je suis à ton entière disposition » me dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'acquiesça sans le regardais.

J'étais fou ou il me faisait des avances. [Bien Harry t'a compris]

C'était incroyable et fantastique à la fois ! Cela supposait que peut être j'avais une minuscule chance qu'il éprouve pour moi les même sentiments que moi pour lui !

Un **doute** m'assaillit tout à coup au milieu de ma joie.

D'après mon Hermione, mon « amour » pour Rogue était aussi visible qu'un nez au milieu du visage, c'est tout dire. S'il avait découvert _mon sentiment particulier_ pour lui, il aurait très bien pu s'en servir pour m'humilier. Cette version tout immorale qu'elle soit était hélas, mille fois hélas, tout à fait crédible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que mon professeur s'avérait être un être machiavélique et retors. Cette pensée me tétanisait. Cependant, j'avais beau retourner ce raisonnement inlassablement dans ma tête pour retrouver des arguments qui la démolisse, je ne réussissais qu'à penser que j'avais raison. Qu'est ce qu'un homme de 36 ans, érudit, et élégant, pourrait trouver au gosse du type qui l'avais détesté –un gamin stupide, **naïf** et borné-. Non, j'avais malheureusement raison la seul chose qui motivait ces actions était la volonté de s'amuser et de m'humilier.

Il me regarda étrangement, presque tristement. Il me sourit tout de même puis se leva et ferma doucement la porte.

J'éclatais en sanglot extrêmement stupidement. L'idée que jamais mon sentiment ne serait partagé, me submergeais peu à peu.

Je pris la résolution de me désintoxiquer de ce sentiment contre nature.

===================================================================

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé?


	5. Colère

De Singulières Leçons/

****

****

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.

**Rating R :** Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres.

C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc … voilà vous êtes prévenus… 

> > > > > **Réponse reviews**

Merci pour vos encouragements à tous et merci pour vos reviews

Arytery :Merci pour ta reviews. Je suis contente que cela te plaise et que tu trouves cela amusant. Pour l'orthographe, (-sujet très épineux-) je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je fais déjà relire mes fics et même si cela ne se voit pas, je fais de gros efforts pour corriger les fautes. Tout ce blabla, pour implorer ton indulgence. Je te promets quant à moi de rerelire encore mes écrits.

Geneviève Black : Je suis très contente que cette suite te plaise. (Et, non, je ne veux tuer aucun de mes lecteurs … Je suis une gentille auteur de Fanfic ! Je ne maltraite que les persos)

Onerluca : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Personnellement, j'adore ce que tu écris!!!

Dark Améthyste : Que te dire ? Je suis déjà particulièrement étonnée de ton enthousiasme pour ma fic et je suis vraiment très, très contente qu'elle te plaise autant !

J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les chapitres qui suivent…. Et encore merci pour tes messages d'encouragements.

Lyls : (J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. (Tu peux m'hurler dessus si c'est pour me dire que tu adores) Pour ce qui est de Sévinou, je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Personnellement, je l'imagine comme une sorte de comique méconnu mais bon je me trompe peut être…

Dombry : Merci pour ta review. Tu me dis que tu aimes le répartition qu'il existe entre Sévi et Ryry… J'étais assez angoissée d'utiliser ce procédé. J'avais peur de me répéter. Je suis donc heureuse (faut bien trouver des synonymes à satisfait et contente) que cela te plaise.

Aurélia : Je te promets Harry n'oubliera pas l'amour qu'il ressent pour Sévinou… et inversement. J'ai écrit une vingtaines de chapitres de cette fic et je peux te dire qu'il ne cesse à aucun moment d'être amoureux. Il essaye seulement de se débrouiller avec leurs sentiments.

Séverus ? plus explicite… je ne crois pas qu'un Séverus de base puisse être explicite mais bon tu verras bien la suite... Qui sait ?

Vif d'or : Je ne crois pas que Sévi et Ryry se comprennent un jours ! C'est ça qui est drôle, non ?

Melantha-Mond : Tout d'abord merci de ta reviews. Suis très contente que tu aimes la manière dont je traite les persos. Je les imagine comme cela surtout Séverus. 

Winnie l'ourson : Je sais, Harry est un peu trop naïf. C'est vrai que dans les bouquins, il est beaucoup moins ingénu –quoique…- Mais je voulais faire un contraste entre le caractère de Ryry et celui de Sévi… au détriment de la finesse avouons le… disons seulement que j'ai plus approfondi le caractère de Séverus et moins celui d'Harry plus caricatural 

PS : M'excuse humblement pour mes répétitions mais il est difficile de dire que l'on est content par un autre adjectif que content… (je sais que mes répétitions ne se résument pas à cela)

Bisous à tous

Et Bonne Lecture !!!

Chapitre 5 : Colère

J'étais devant la porte du bureau du directeur. L'angoisse qui m'envahissait peu à peu était indescriptible. La peur que je ressentais, à ce moment était comparable à celle que j'avais avant mes rencontres journalières avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

A vrai dire, la situation était similaire : je devais mentir à des gens supérieurement intelligents et rancuniers. Dumbledore ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir séduit « son » petit protégé comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'excuserait pas un Mangemort de l'avoir quitter. D'une part, je perdais -dans l'hypothèse ou ils apprenaient ma supercherie-, le métier de mes rêves et d'autre part la vie. J'en venais à presque penser que la dernière solution était préférable à la perte de mon travail.

Depuis que j'avais perçu les pensés d'Harry, je doutais de la réussite de mon plan.

Pire, je ne pensais plus que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Le principe de l'amour réside sur la confiance en celui ci, or aurais-je la patience de supporter les hésitations d'un jeune homme qui se découvrait ? J'avais surtout peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt pour le genre d'amour que je lui offrirais.

Il était conditionné pour avoir une famille nombreuse et une gentille petite femme qui l'aimerait bien tendrement ou du moins on l'avait élevé pour cela. Je ne pouvais être qu'un élément perturbateur dans sa vie trop bien rangée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Directeur sans sourire.

« Moi aussi Séverus je devais vous parler »

J'acquiesçai et rentrais dans le dit bureau.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'assoire.

« Vous vouliez m'informer de quelques choses » commença poliment Dumbledore

« Je voulais seulement dire que Potter a dormi chez moi cette nuit puisqu'il c'est _niaisement_ endormi en pleine heure de retenue ce qui selon moi vaut au moins une semaine de plus. Il n'était donc pas dans son dortoir. Vous le savez sûrement … » criais-je légèrement courroucé.

« J'aimerai également être décharger de ces heures qui polluent mon emploi du temps … » ajoutais-je, tétaniser par mes paroles. D'une certaine manière c'est ce qu'il fallait.

« Il en est hors de question, Séverus. Harry a besoin de votre enseignement. Les arguments que vous avez exposés, il y a deux semaines sont indéniables. Harry serait pris au piège si Voldemort se servait d'un poison. De plus, habitué _le petit_ à contrôler ces émotions puisqu'il perd tout calme en votre présence, me paraît-on ne peut plus profitable. » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire puis il ajouta radouci « Je sais que vous ne portez pas particulièrement Harry dans votre cœur mais n'oubliez pas que les querelles qui vous opposaient à James ne sont en cas dû à son fils. Je sais que cela est difficile mais **j'ai** **confiance en vous**. »

La confiance de Dumbledore auquel je tenais comme ma vie, me serais à _jamais_ retirer s'il venait à apprendre mes actions. Je venais à peine de m'en rendre compte. Etrangement, cela ne me fit pas tout l'effet escompté.

« Je ne me sens pas du tout capable Monsieur de faire face à la situation, de contrôler mes pulsions envers ce gosse » disais-je dans un élan de sincérité.

Il me sourit. Il ne comprenait pas la réelle portée de cette phrase. Au final, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi, l'idée de me retrouver totalement « avada kedravraris » sur le parquet trop bien ciré du vénérable Directeur de Poudlard ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

« Je vous laisse une semaine pour vous 'apaiser' et pour agencer votre emploi du temps de manière que vos cours particuliers n'empiètent pas sur votre travail »

« Sil vous plaît, Monsieur, … » suppliais-je comme un enfant devant une mère inflexible.

Il me sourit fermement et m'invita à m'assoire, ce que je fis volontiers. J'étais submergé par les émotions. J'avais une semaine pour détruire l'amour, et le désir –surtout- que j'avais pour Harry.

Je doutais fort que cela puisse être possible. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour ce gosse étaient extrêmement violent et fort.

Je doutais surtout d'avoir seulement l'envie de cesser d'être amoureux. J'aimais cet état grisant et instable.

« Dites-moi, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveiller et ramener dans son dortoir » me demanda subitement le professeur Dumbledore.

'Parce que cela me donnait une raison de me servir de votre petit protégé comme doudou pour la nuit !' hésitais-je à lui répondre

« Je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer d'un gosse à porter jusqu'à son lit. Potter est extrêmement dure à réveiller.. Dans tous les cas c'était plus simple comme cela…. » préférais-je dire

« Bien sur » me répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique

===================================================================

« T'as pas faim Harry. Cela fait trois jours que tu ne manges rien. Cela n'est pas naturel. T'est amoureux ? » me demanda Ron en riant

L'envie d'hurler me prit soudainement. J'en avais assez d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Pourquoi ne me laissait-on pas tranquille ? J'avais l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre moi, pour me polluer la vie. J'avais envie d'être seul, de pleurer, et/ou de me jeter du haut de la plus haute des tours.

Je m'interrogeais quelques secondes.

Pourquoi les gens ne réagissent jamais comme vous le désirez ?

Parfois, je voulais de l'attention, de l'amour et je ne rencontrais que de l'indifférence. Là, la seul chose qui m'importait était que l'on me laisse tranquille et tout le monde avait soudainement envie de me parler.

Les gens devraient parfois ne plus exister.

Je comprenais tout à coup les individus qui s'exilaient sur un îlot.

Vivre seul était plus naturel et plus simple que _survivre_ en communauté. On ne risquait pas de tomber amoureux sur une île au milieu de nul part, ni d'être poursuivit par un Seigneur des Ténèbres totalement fou.

A la réflexion, ce serait bien que je pense à m'exiler.

Je m'imaginais quelques secondes vêtu de bouts de bambou, les cheveux longs, roulant les épaules et ne parlant que par onomatopées.

"Moi, Harry, hmou, hmou"

Si je n'avais pas été si triste j'aurais ri à cette image grotesque. Je me contentais d'un sourire mélancolique.

Je repoussais mon assiette plaine et dirigeais mon regard vers la table des professeurs.

«… Sale prof tout de même » murmura Padma.

Je me retournais tout de suite vers la jeune fille.

Elle me sourit : « Tu ne connais pas la dernière du vampire? »

Je fis un signe négatif. « Il a collé Ginny seulement parce qu'elle claquait la porte. Il est d'humeur massacrante ces temps-ci… »

« Géniale, ce n'est pas la première fois que cet abruti fait ce genre de chose. Rogue qui s'en prend _aux innocents_, ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est un lâche d'ailleurs. Il ajoute ce défaut à d'autre innombrable. Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour exister. Il en fait partie C'est un fléau fait pour nous pourrir la vie » railla-je assez fort pour que tous mes amis se figent d'horreur à l'idée que le dit professeur entende mon anathème.

Je le détestais. Je le détestais. Je le détestais.

Il ne voulait plus m'avoir en retenue, il ne voulait plus me voir.

Cela faisait trois jours : trois interminables journées où je n'avais pu sentir sa présence près de moi. J'aurais préféré laver à la brosse à dent les toilettes du 2ème étage plutôt que d'être séparer de lui. Pourquoi me faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi me torturais ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Depuis qu'il avait arbitrairement décidé de cesser mes retenues, je ne mangeais plus. Je ne dormais plus. J'errais lamentablement dans le château me prétextant toutes les raisons possibles, mais dont le but réel était de pouvoir l'entrevoir seulement un instant.

J'étais devenu une loque vivante !

J'avais honte de moi..

Pire, j'étais tétanisé par le match de Quidditch du lendemain. Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'impression que j'allais le perdre. Cela faisait deux nuits que je ne dormais pas et même dans l'hypothèse que je parvienne à le faire cette nuit, je ne serais jamais près pour le lendemain.

Une bouffé de rage m'envahit. Pourquoi me faisait-on cela à moi ?

C'était injuste.

Au début, je m'étais dis que j'avais enfin l'occasion de tuer l'infect sentiment que je ressentais pour mon professeur, mais j'avais très vite été en état de manque : le manque de sa peau, de son odeur, de sa présence, et même de ses remarques vénéneuses.

Je n'étais devenue que l'ombre de moi-même…

… Sans force et sans âme.

Une loque, vous dis-je !

« Tu es énervé aujourd'hui ! » me demanda stupidement Ginny

Non !!

« T'a remarquais ! 50 points pour griffondors » répondis-je en imitant la voix de Remus à la fois enjouée et calme.

Ginny baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

Un silence pesant se fit entendre autour de la table.

J'en avais assez. J'étais en colère. Il n'avait qu'à me laisser tranquille tous.

Quelques minutes après mon petit « trait », le silence se brisa.

« Sa majesté Potter et ses humeurs » se moqua Zabanni à quelques pas de moi, assis à la table des Serpentards.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me jeter sur lui pour lui dévorer la langue.

« Il faut le comprendre être le chouchou de Dumbledore, et le héros du monde des sorciers est un travail épuisant » s'éclaffa Parkinson.

« Signer des autographes, répondre à ses animatrices, les lettres de demande en mariage… » continua cet espace de rat qu'était Zabanni en prenant un air épuisé.

Je me levais brusquement renversant de ce fait le verre de Ron.

« Mais je vois que la « marionnette » à des oreilles à défaut d'avoir un esprit pour penser et agir par soi-même » railla en me voyant ce serpent

« Répète cela pour voir » baragouinais-je tremblant de fureur.

Il répéta puis ajouta : « Tu ne me fais pas du tout peur Potter. Je suis sur que tes gourous n'accepteront jamais que tu utilises un moyen aussi bas que la violence même verbale »

« Mes gourous ? »

« Oui les personnes, qui t'entraînent pour que toi, infâme moucheron, tu affrontes le grand sorcier qu'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

« C'est toi, qui parle de manipulation. Alors que ton père -tout de noir vêtu- baise toutes les nuits la cape boueuse d'un abrutit »

Il se leva et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Je voulais te demander comme cela pour mon information, les petites courbettes et flagorneries que tu réserves à Malefoy, c'est une sorte d'entraînement avant ta future carrière d'esclave. Un peu comme ton habitude à t'en prendre au plus faible…. En quelques sorte c'est préfiguration de ta vocation de pourrie. » Je le regardais pâlir sous l'insulte avec plaisir. « L'esclave entre le fantoche que je suis et la petite limace arrogante que tu es, ce n'est pas moi … c'est toi » ajoutais-je

« Espèce de sang mêl ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de me parler en temps que sang-pur je te suis supérieur » m' hurla Zabini.

J'allais riposter quand une voix particulièrement traînante me coupa:

« Potter, tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue, tu sais ? Il serait désagréable pour tous que tu meurs avant l'heure. Or je suis sûr que le seigneur des ténèbres n'appréciera pas ton insolence. Quant à mourir, mieux vaut mourir vite, n'est ce pas Potter? »

Un silence de mort se dégageait de la grande salle.

« Vois tu chez les Moldus, il existe une expression qui dit : 'Vivre Libre ou Mourir'(1) médite j'ajoute que je préfère crever comme un chien qu'être une ordure, tuant des personnes en pleine nuit, comme vos parents… » crachais-je

Je sentis Zabanni m'agrippait violemment. Je me défis de son étreinte et lui lança mon plus beau crochet du droit. Il se rua sur moi et commença à me rouer de coups. Je me défendis comme je pus. Il me claqua par terre. Je me remis sur pied et me précipitais vers ma table, pris la cruche d'eau et lui lançait dans le visage. J'eus ensuite le temps de prendre ma baguette et de la pointé sur lui. Il se jeta sur moi et me fit trébucher, ma tête cognant sur le banc. Je tombais presque évanoui par le choc ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de continuer de frapper.

« Lâche ! » voulais-je crier mais la douleur était trop grande.

Quelqu'un nous détacha.

Le professeur McGonagall tenait fermement mon assaillant tandis que Rogue faisait de même avec moi. Je me débattis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Mon corps lui moins orgueilleux se réjouit de l'étreinte.

Je rompit celle ci assez brusquement.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris Monsieur Zabini ? J'enlève 50 points à votre maison et vous Monsieur Potter vous me décevez beaucoup j'attendais un comportement plus mature de votre part. Je vous enlève également 50 points. » cria McGonagall

« A moi maintenant, je vous colle tous les deux pendant deux mois. Venez dans mon bureau » énonça froidement Rogue.

Il nous prit chacun par le bras serrant extrêmement fort pour nous dissuader de nous enfuir puis se dirigea de son pas rapide habituel vers son affreux bureau.

Je ne vis pas les regards compatissants de mes amis. J'essayais vainement de détacher la main du vampire de mon malheureux bras endolori.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le bureau du monstre.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte et lâcha Zabani.

« Vous serez puni à compter d'aujourd'hui. Vous ferez vos retenues avec Rusard il aura sûrement des choses très intéressantes à vous faire faire. Rien de plus passionnant que récurer les toiles des araignées, n'est ce pas ? J'espère que vous êtes content de vous, vous nous avez fait perdre la tête du classement à cause de vos âneries. Débarrassez la plancher et sachez que si je vous vois broncher à quelques cours que se soit je convoque votre père. »

Il palit et s'enfuit rapidement.

« A ton tour Harry » souffla le sadique que j'avais pour professeur.

Il me tira jusqu'à son antre puis ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Je n'avais jamais encore atteint ce niveau de colère. Je les détestais tous et tous cela étais de sa faute.

===================================================================

J'étais installé derrière mon bureau. Il me lançait de manière régulière des regards courroucés et d'autre vénéneux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attirant. Ces lèvres étaient rougi par le sang. Une fine couche de sueur envahissait son visage mué dans un masque de rage. Il n'était pas beau, il était magnifique. Je me repris aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas…et puis tant pis.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te battre ? C'est une attitude puérile et stupide… » demandais-je

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous n'êtes pas mon père » riposta le gosse.

Je souris méchamment. Etre son père, cette idée me fit rire intérieurement.

« Ton Père! Dieu me préserve de tomber aussi bas que cela »

« Je vous interdis de parler de mon père comme cela. C'était quelqu'un de merveilleux, de loyal, de gentil, de joyeux, tout ce que vous n'êtes pas et ne serais jamais. Vous êtes mauvais et machiavélique. Vous jouez avec les sentiments des autres ! » hurla le gosse

«Je joue avec les sentiments des autres ! Mais je ne joue jamais à cela, moi Harry. Je suis toujours franc dans mes relations contrairement à ton père et sa bande de taches. »

« Mon père était quelqu'un… »

« … de merveilleux, et loyal … Quand sait-tu ? Tu le connais peut être »

Je m'interrompis me rendant compte de l'horreur que je venais de lancer. Je mettais servi de sa condition d'orphelin pour le rabaisser. C'était méchant et petit, indigne même de moi.

Il refoula ses sanglots me fixant droit dans les yeux. Après avoir respirer plusieurs grandes bouffées d'aire, il me cria milles atrocités que je méritais.

« Je vous déteste ! Vous êtes un monstre. Je … » hurla –t-il puis il éclata en sanglot et sortit en claquant la porte avant d'avoir eu le temps de parler

Je fermis les yeux. Ces mots il ne les pensait pas. Cela, je le savais.

Mais, mon dieu, qu'est ce que cela faisait mal. J'éclatais à mon tour en sanglot comme quand j'étais gosse. J'en avais assez.

J'avais lutté trois jours. Je n'avais réussi qu'à le faire souffrir et à me torturer. C'était fini, pour mon équilibre psychologique, il fallait que je possède ce gamin corps et âme. Tant pis, si ce que je faisais était immoral, tant pis, s'il n'avait que 16 ans.

Je le rendrais heureux. Cette certitude m'aida à supporter la réalité de ma faiblesse et de ma lâcheté face à ses grands yeux magnifiquement verts.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Rentrez » disais-je calmement, essuyant maladroitement mes yeux

« Monsieur » dit une voix élégante que je connaissais que trop bien.

L'allure féline et fragile de Drago Malefoy s'avança conquérante vers une chaise. Il s'assit puis me sourit.

« Que me voulais Drago ? Je suis occup » disais-je avec fermet

« Je voulais vous demander une autorisation pour nous entraîner au Quidditch… une dérogation en quelque sorte … » me demanda t il posément

« Mais demain c'est un match Griffondors / Poufsouffle. Il leur revient de droit la possibilité de s'entraîner."

« Oui mais… »

Il sourit- un sourire d'ange ou de démons-.

« Vous comprenez… Il serait vraiment agréable que cette année Potter ne gagne pas la coupe de Quidditch et qu'à sa place cela soit nous qui possédons la dit coupe. Or, il est très mal en point depuis quelques temps et je me disais que s'il ne s'entraînait pas … cela ne serait pas dramatique. Il était tellement bon !!!!» railla le jeune blond.

Je souris. Je détestais le Quidditch comme j'haïssais voler. J'avais pris en haine cette activité quand James Potter et Black eurent la brillante idée de m'accrocher à mon balai et de le lancer en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il était vraiment injuste de faire cela Harry, il n'était pour rien dans les querelles de son père, comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore.

D'un autre coté, c'était la seule activité qu'il faisait et qui me rappelait son maudit père.

Le fait qu'il perde ce match en soit n'était pas _dramatique. _Drago avait raison_. _

« Je vous fais cela tous de suite Drago » lui disais-je en souriant

« Je venais aussi vous proposer mon aide, Monsieur » me déclara –t-il arrogamment.

Cet enfant était follement amusant. Quelle audace tout de même ? Venir me demander à moi si j'avais besoin de **son** aide, comme si 'j'avais besoin' de qui que se soit

« Je suis curieux de savoir en quel domaine vous êtes si expert que votre aide me soit indispensable » lui disais-je ironiquement

Il sourit.

« En pottorien » me répondit-il en souriant.

Je rougis horriblement.

« Je ne dirais rien, Monsieur, je vous le promets » s'empressa d'ajouter l'insupportable blondin

« Comment savez vous cela ? » m'étranglais-je

« C'est Hermione qui m'a raconté ce que Potter lui à dit. Alors j'en ai déduis... Potter qu'elle âne tout de même… »

« Il est vrai qu'Harry est naïf. »

Qu'est ce que je disais là? J'avouais bêtement à ce gosse que j'aimais un de ces camarades

« C'est pour cela que je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais lui expliquer certaines choses »

Je le regardais interloqué. J'éclatais de rire.

Il ne trouvait pas cela drôle et me regarda énervé et ajouta « : Comment cela se passe chez les sorciers par exemple … des trucs dans ce genre »

L'idée aussi farfelu qu'elle soit, était intéressante. Elle me faciliterait grandement la tache, abattant les nombreux préjugés stupides qui existaient dans la tête brune de mon futur amant.

« Vous ne direz rien d'autre, Drago quelques point de culture, deux trois choses sur la fusion magique, _à la rigueur _sur moi mais rien sur le sexe, l'amour ou la séduction. J'aime que mon Harry soit innocent »

Il me sourit puis prit l'autorisation de Quidditch que je lui avais tendu et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Pourquoi… »

« Hermione » m'interrompit-il

J'en venais presque à aimer réellement cette Mademoiselle Je sais Tout Insuportable insupportable.

===================================================================

(1) Expression des révolutionnaires français (je crois.)

J'espère que vous avez aim ?


	6. Pompom

DE SINGULIER LECON :

****

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.**

**Rating R : Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres**

**C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc … voilà vous êtes prévenu… **

**Autre chose c'est ma première fic, en conséquence votre piti ( ?) voir plus …**

**J'espère également que cela vous plaira !! –je croise très fort les doigts-**

**Réponse aux reviews**

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour toutes les reviews !!!

Suis très contente… même si j'ai très peur que ce chapitre ne vous plaise pas

Merci pour les encouragement de: Astronema, Khalan,  Margarita6, Zaz 

Onarluca : Merci pour ta reviews et de pour tes encouragements. Tu trouves ce chapitre joli et bien j'espère que celui-ci te plaira!

Geneviève Black : Rogue moins méchant ? Moui peut-être…C'est une idée intéressante à travailler…

Mais grande question de l'auteur : Un Rogue gentil est-ce totalement un Rogue ? 

Aurelia : Je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise… -- auteur prend une jolie teinte tomate—et tu n'auras pas l'explication de Dray tout de suite… Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : La relation Séverus / Harry vas évoluer considérablement d'ici deux chapitres… (vouivoui c'est possible !!!) mais cela ne sera pas encore le lemon qui je vous rassure, est dans bientôt. [Déjà il ne peut que se rapprocher, non ?] 

Bibine : Ouh, là, là –prépare tes tomates- 

Je sens -non je suis certaine- que ce chapitre ne va pas te plaire … Tout ce que tu ne voulais pas va se réaliser (bouh –bouh à moi)

Mieux même, tu vas le haïr

J'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire même si ...

Je promets que le ton de l'histoire ne changera pas même si parfois certain chapitre vire au dramatique... --sert très fort les droits et souris timidement--

Tiayel : Je suis vraiment ravie (aux ange…) que tu aimes encore cette modeste fic. J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les chapitres qui viennent… Suis très contente aussi que tu aime mais perso. Moi, c'est comme cela que je vois Sévi même si ma vision d'Harry n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que je décris… 

Voilà, voilà, suis très flatté aussi que tu m'ai mis dans tes alertes…

Surtout que j'aime beaucoup ce que tu écris. 

D'ailleurs, suis toujour très contente que l'on me mette en alerte.

Melantha-Mond : Tu as aimé la dispute entre Ryry et Zabinni ? J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Pour la petite anecdote, j'ai du la mimer dans ma chambre pour pouvoir la rendre la plus réaliste possible et ma mère est rentrée. Elle me voyait me battre dans le vide… Elle n'a définitivement plus eu aucun doute sur mon état mentale… WendyMalfoy : Les changements de point de vue servent à montrer les deux faces d'une situation… et puis c'est plus marrant, je suis ravis que cela te plaise… Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire comme cela… (j'aime bien aussi ton surnom –WendyMalefoy jolie compromit entre l'innocence de Wendy et la perversion des Malefoy. Aurais-tu une personnalité multiple ? –l'auteur est fatigué. Il 23h38-) 

Kero : J'ai adoré ta reviews –que j'ai trouvé délirante— 

Quant tu domineras le monde, ô grand(ou e) Kero, est-ce que je pourrais faire partit des historiens de ton glorieux règne ???

Hein, je peux dis-moi ??

Je pourrais aussi écrire beaucoup fic sur Sévi et sur Harry …et plein de gentils lecteurs me liront –sourire béat--

Vif d'or : Je suis contente que tu perçoives Harry comme cela. Il sera encore 'un peu' triste (jolie euphémisme) dans ce chapitre mais cela va bientôt changer… (Promis) 

Minerve :  Ah l'entretien de Dray et d'Harry …Mystère !!!

Diane23 : Merci pour ta reviews. Harry s'évanouir … Tu as de bonnes intuitions… 

**Chapitre 6 : Pompom**

POV D'Harry

Ils étaient tous là à me regarder comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Ils faisaient un cercle autour de moi. Leurs visages maculés de boue et de sueur reflétaient la plus affreuse déception.

J'essayais vainement de ne pas regarder les yeux marrons de Ron. L'incompréhension y brillait étrangement. Je remarquais pour la première fois cette flamme dans ses yeux. J'avais terriblement froid. C'était un froid particulier, et insidieux. Il envahissait tout mon corps et surtout mon âme. Une sensation de fatigue immense, ainsi qu'une grande tristesse m'assaillit.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? le vif d'or était à quoi, à peine trois centimètres de toi et tu la pas pris » ne cessais de répéter mon meilleur ami.

A tout prendre, je préférais cette réaction à celle de Dean qui me regardait comme si j'avais de la fièvre ou Ginny qui avait été me voir pour me dire –compatissante- que 'cela arrivait'.

Le pire avait été la colère blanche d'Angélina qui m'avait observé comme un insecte insignifiant.

J'avais vraiment très froid. La tristesse ne m'envahissait pas encore seulement la surprise. C'était donc cela la défaite : ces visages décomposés, cette sensation de ne pas avoir donné son maximum, et puis ce dégoût de soi-même qui s'infiltrait peu à peu dans mon âme.

C'était supportable, on pouvait toujours ce dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. En soit, c'était vrai qu'est ce qu'un match de Quidditch ?

Cependant cela n'était pas d'avoir perdu qui était vraiment insupportable, c'était la sensation que l'on aurait pu l'éviter si … Ces hypothèses affreuses que je ne cessais de me répéter. Si j'avais fait plus attention, si j'avais plus dormi, si je m'étais plus entraîné, si, si, si, si …

Non, ce n'était pas la tristesse qui était le plus intolérable, c'était cette impression d'être un incapable et également cette déception que j'inspirais à tous.

Cette fois, je n'avais pas d'excuse : pas de détracteur qui me faisait m'évanouir, non rien, seulement mon incapacité à attraper cette petite boule dorée.

On pouvait prétexter le temps, la fatigue, le manque d'entraînement, mais moi je savais que je méritais cette défaite.

Je n'étais plus le meilleur.

L'avais-je jamais ét ?

Mon père n'aurait jamais perdu, lui.

Il n'aurait jamais laissé ses émotions le submerger pendant un match. Il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux d'un homme comme Rogue parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien, pas moi. Ce que **lui** avait dit, était un mensonge.

C'était vrai je ne connaissais pas mon père, mais tous disaient qu'il était extraordinaire. Pourquoi mentiraient-ils?

C'était **lui** le menteur.

C'était un espion, un traite d'ailleurs, un monstre surtout.

Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû lui pardonner ses meurtres et ses atrocités.

Il ne le méritait pas.

On n'avait pas le droit d'être accepté quant on avait commit certaines choses.

C'était mal d'aimer un homme comme cela.

J'étais mauvais.

« Harry, moi je pars, tu viens ? » me demanda dans un sourire triste Ron.

« Tu as été très bon. Aucun but n'est passé, c'était vraiment génial » lui disais-je dans un élan de franchise.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bon que durant ce match. Il aurait vraiment pu comme l'année dernière connaître encore une fois un moment de gloire mais à cause de moi il n'en sera rien.

Je me dégoûtais totalement.

« Ce n'était pas la question ! Tu viens ou pas ? » me redemanda sérieusement Ron

« Non, je vais prendre une douche. Je te rejoindrais plus tard » lui répondis-je, d'une voix blanche.

Je les vis tous sortir, chacun m'adressant un sourire encouragent et/ou des paroles réconfortantes. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans les vestiaires.

J'entendais la pluie tomber avec force sur les gradins. C'était reposant le bruit de toute cette eau. Je me levais tel un automate : pas de douche, seulement ces gouttelettes glacées sur ma peau sale.

Peut être, que cette averse me purifierait de la honte et de toute la boue tant extérieure qu'intérieure. J'éteignis les lumières sans prendre mes affaires puis je dirigeais résolument vers la pluie.

Je ne portais pas de cape c'est pourquoi la morsure du froid se faisait totalement atroce. D'une certaine façon, je le méritais.

Je me mis à courir pour atteindre le centre du terrain de Quidditch.

Combien de fois Sirius et papa avait-il fait cela en pleine nuit ?

A la pensé de l'absence de Sirius, je me mis à sangloter.

J'avais perdu là aussi.

Il me l'avait pris.

La seule personne qui aurait pu me tirer du néant dans lequel j'étais. L'homme que j'aimais comme mon père. Ce père que je ne connaissais pas mais qui prenait vie dans sa bouche. J'étais fautif si je n'étais pas si manipulable et si j'étais moins passionné.

Encore ces maudits sentiments.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être comme ces monstres, …inhumains.

Cependant, je n'étais pas le seul coupable.

Rogue aussi était son meurtrier. Lui aussi c'était laissé envahir par ses émotions : la haine et la peur dans son cas.

J'aimais le meurtrier de Sirius.

C'était moi, le monstre.

J'étais anormal. Je l'avais toujours su, d'ailleurs.

Je me mis à courir comme le fou que j'étais. La Foret Interdite était devait moi. Je mis engouffré, en me cognant contre les arbres. J'avais totalement perdu l'esprit.

J'hurlais à en perdre l'haleine.

J'appelais papa, maman, Séverus même -j'osais- et se criais surtout le non de mon parrain.

Comme il serait honteux, s'il savait que j'étais amoureux de leur ennemi à papa et à lui. L'affreuse réalité me submergea tout à coup, jamais il ne le serait puisque il était mort. Jamais, je n'entendrais plus son rire et sa voix.

Il ne me prendrait plus dans ces bras, il ne me soulèverait plus le menton avec deux doigts…

J'étouffais tant j'avais mal.

J'avais cru que cela –ce sentiment de désespoir- était parti avec le temps et le quotidien… que j'avais oublié, que cela s'était effacé… mais c'était toujours latent…

Je grelottais maintenant. Mes vêtements trempés collaient affreusement à ma peau. J'étais ravagé de frisson tandis que ma tête me brûlait. Je m'écroulais dans la terre bourbeuse de la foret.

Avec un peu de chance je mourais dévoré par une bête féroce ?

Je m'endormis presque à la sensation de bien être que je ressentais à ne plus à être débout. Hélas, un mal de tête affreux me torturait.

Je me levais donc pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Je n'avais pas faim mais il y aurait les autres…

Ils meubleraient mon désespoir de leurs rires et de leur insouciance.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

Il était sûrement l'heure de dîner.

Je me trompais. Il devait être bien plus tard.

Personne n'était dans le hall. Un silence pesant se dégageait de cette salle austère. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps.

J'allais aller me coucher directement. Je sentais cette moiteur envahir mon corps et cette chaleur et ces frissons…

J'étais sûrement fiévreux.

Une pensée me traversa. J'avais une retenue avec Rogue. Il fallais que j'y aille !, c'était obligatoire, n'est ce pas… Surtout qu'il serait l_. _

_Ils seraient tous l : Papa, Sirius et puis lui. J'en étais sûr au fur et à mesure que je dévalais les escaliers menant aux cachots. Ils m'attendaient tous. J'allais enfin le connaître et puis pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Mon père…_

_Ils étaient tous là mais pourquoi ne parlaient- ils pas ? . _

J'étais devant la porte du cachot et il n'y avait aucun bruit.

_ Bien sur, qu'ils se taisaient tous… Ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup et il ne voulait pas se disputer pour … moi._

_Peut être que Maman serait là, elle aussi. Elle me serrerait fort dans ces bras. Elle sentirait la vanille et la cannelle, je crois_

_Cela sera doux, je pense.. _

_Il fallait que j'ouvre vite cette porte pour que cesse leur attente._

Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que c'était difficile.

Un bruit sourd se détacha de cette lourde porte et je m'y engouffrais_._

===================================================================

_POV de Séverus_

J'attendais depuis deux heures que le gosse consente à venir faire cette maudite retenue.

Il était 22 heures et pas de trace d'Harry.

A la réflexion je ne l'avais pas vu, non plus au repas.

La défaite était quelque chose qui coupe l'appétit. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas venir. Je l'aurais consolé, moi.

Ce n'était qu'un petit match de Quidditch… Il y avait tant de chose sur cette Terre pire que cela. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop sensible à la vérité. Il devrait apprendre à s'endurcir.

Je disais n'importe quoi.

Personne ne devais être « endurci », avoir des sentiments étaient normal. Personne n'était insensible même pas moi c'était tout dire …

Je soupirais.

J'essayais vaguement de me concentrer sur ma colère.

Je ne réussissais pas.

J'étais beaucoup trop angoissé.

Ou était il ?

Quelles sottises allait-il encore faire ?

Me détestait-il vraiment ?

Peut-être ne voulait-il plus jamais me voir ? Je me ressaisis tous de suite. Cela ne servais à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'action était le meilleur remède au doute.

Je rangeais à la hâte mes affaires. Mentalement, j'établissais les lieux où un adolescent 'désespér' pourrait se réfugier.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand j'aperçus enfin la silhouette de mon petit chaton.

Je fus tétanisé quand je pus mieux l'observer à la lueur des bougies.

Ces yeux étaient bouffis par les larmes, des plaques rouges constellaient sa peau pâle. Il suffoquait comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures.

Il s'avança chancelant jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis déposa ses yeux fiévreux tout autour de la classe. Il ruisselait d'eau. Des tremblements convulsifs l'assaillaient, il était frigorifié et sûrement malade. Pourtant son visage n'avait jamais autant resplendi de joie et bonheur.

« Il sont ou ? » me demanda –t-il en s'approchant d'un mouvement brusquement de moi.

« Qui ? » l'interrogeais je doucement

« Papa, Maman et Sirius, bien sûr !!! » me répondit-il en éclatant de rire, puis il reprit « ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, c'est cela ? »

Il alla tranquillement s'asseoir à sa place habituel puis il tourna sa chaise pour être devant la porte. Mon cœur se serra fortement. Des sueurs froides me consumèrent subitement. La tête me tournait.

Il était épuisé, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme étrange.

Il délirait, c'étais certain.

Il s'étais plongé dans un rêve éveillé mais là n'était pas la question. Fallait-il que je sois complice de ces élucubrations ou fallait-il le « réveiller » en lui annonçant froidement que ces personnes étaient toutes mortes ?

Je croisais son regard un instant. Il me lança un grand sourire.

Je me mordis les lèvres brutalement, pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il étais hors de question que je lui fasses encore du mal. Je savais parfaitement que la douleur qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'on lui annoncera la « grande nouvelle » serait infinie. Je ne serai pas l'intermédiaire de celle-ci.

Je lui souris de mon mieux. Il fallait parer au plus pressé.

« Il vont bientôt venir mon Harry. Il faut que tu sois tout … propre pour eux. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va te changer. Tu vas être tout beau et tout sec » lui disais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je le pris presque dans mes bras. J'avais raison, il était brûlant.

Il éclatait de rire comme un enfant.

« Vous avez froid ! » me dit il quand je le soulevais.

Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Le contacte était agréable mais effrayant tant ces lèvres étaient chaudes.

Nous, nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre encore une fois.

Je l'installais comme je pouvais sur mon lit.

Il bougeait tous le temps.

Il toussait de plus en plus et sa peau rougissait de plus en plus. Il se frottait sur mon épaule comme un petit garçon fatigué. Je le berçais tout doucement devant la cheminée qui flambait énormément.

« Je suis tellement fatigu ! Vous me réveillerez quand ils seront là, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! » me demanda en souriant le petit ange brun.

« Je vais aller les chercher dès que tu auras mit ces vêtements » lui disais-je en lui montrant une de mes chemises et un long pull.

Il me sourit puis s'endormit d'un coup.

Je soupirais. Il fallait que je me charge de l'habillage !

Cela devenait une habitude…

Il était plus difficile pour mon calme personnel de lui enlever des vêtements collés et mouillés que sec. De plus, il faillait également que je l'habille. Pas que ces actions me déplaisaient au contraire…

Je commençais par sa blouse rouge et or, puis par le léger T-Shirt autrefois blanc qui était dorénavant taché de pourpre. Le contacte de sa peau froide et humide me provoquait d'effroyable onde de désire. J'étais vraiment un dépravé pour tirer du plaisir à la situation du petit. J'essayais à ne pas penser à ce torse nu et fin mais je ne réussis pas.

J'enlevais ensuite les mains tremblantes le pantalon blanc puis lui enfila tout de suite un long et large pantalon à moi puis je fis de même pour la chemise et le pull. Les vêtements étaient trop grands et inesthétiques mais ils lui tiendraient chaud.

Il commença à bouger et à se réveiller.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas l ! Vous aviez dit que vous alliez aller les chercher » me rappela –t-il de sa plus petite voix

J'acquiesçais.

Il fallais que j'aille trouver quelqu'un. Une personne qui serait apte à prendre en main la situation – une personne qui ne serait pas moi-.

==========================================================

Je montais les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Je ne savais pas qui prévenir. Dumbledore ne serait pas une bonne solution.

Il ameutera toute l'école comme à son habitude et tous verraient le gosse demander ses parents. Je doutais sérieusement que la pitié et l'apitoiement générale serve à Harry autrement qu'à ajouter à la tristesse, la honte.

Minerva quant à elle, irait directement avertir le directeur.

Non, je voulais prévenir quelqu'un de compréhensif, de doux, de maternel et surtout de discret.

Je souris et me dirigeais comme quand j'étais adolescent vers la chambre de Pompom, l'infirmière de mon cœur. J'en étais devenus presque amoureux quand j'étais en troisième année. Elle était tellement douce et gentille. Elle ne condamnait pas, elle pénétrait l'âme, elle écoutait. C'était la seule qui m'avait considéré comme autre chose qu'un petit élève sérieux et étrange, s'intéressant à des choses de « grands » . Elle avait été la première à croire en moi, en la possibilité que j'étais peut être quelqu'un de pas si mauvais que cela. Elle avait surtout toujours pris ma défense devant les autres : les Griffondors et les Maraudeurs.

Je frappais doucement vers la porte, sûr qu'elle ouvrirait.

Elle avait toujours ouvert, même quand je lui avais annoncé mon attention d'être un Mangemort, même quand j'étais recouvert du sang de cette innocente Moldu dont je n'ai jamais connu le nom.

Elle ouvrit un sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne lui rendis pas. Mon esprit est incapable d'ordonner à ma bouche de faire cela.

« Je savais que tu allais venir ! » me disait-elle en me souriant « Rentre ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Allez viens »

De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Harry-est-en-haut-dans-mon-lit-il-délire » lui disais-je d'une traite

On ne pouvait être plus claire !

Elle me comprit pourtant, et sa dirigea à ma suite vers mes appartements. J'aimais sa présence près de moi. C'était merveilleusement reposant de la savoir si près, prête pour me seconder.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans les cachots.

Sans préambule, elle s'engouffra dans mon appartement, puis vers ma chambre.

Harry était assis sur le lit et souriait, en balançant ses jambes dans l'air. Son magnifique sourire diminua à la vue de Pompom

« Ou sont maman Sirius et papa ? Ils ne sont pas encore arriver !! Qu'est ce qu'ils font? » me demanda –t-il une lourde angoisse dans la voix.

Pompom me sourit tristement et s'avança vers le lit.

Je sortis et allais m'installer sur mon bon vieux fauteuil. Cette nuit me rappelait étrangement une autre nuit. Cette affreuse nuit…

_« Maman » _murmurais-je.

Cette nuit où on m'avait annoncé à force de périphrases réconfortantes que plus jamais ses bras chéris ne me serraient. Je n'avais pas pleuré, au contraire j'avais éclaté de rire puis je m'étais joyeusement dirigé vers la chambre de ma maman et je l'avais serré dans mes bras. J'étais resté dans cette posture durant toute la nuit et toute la matinée du lendemain. Je la réchauffais de mes baisers pathétiques et de mes douces caresses. Elle dormait seulement et les autres mentaient. C'était Lucius qui m'avait sortit de ma torpeur. Il avait glissais ma main sur la jugulaire de ma mère. Bien sur, je ne sentis rien…

J'entendis quelqu'un sangloter. Elle lui avait dit, du moins je le présumais, l'affreuse vérité. Je fermis résolument les yeux pour oublier que dans la pièce d'à coté, le garçon que j'aimais, souffrait comme un damné.

Les larmes se calmèrent enfin. Il s'était sûrement endormi.

Quelques minutes après, sortit de la chambre, Pompom en chemise de nuit, les yeux légèrement mouillés.

« Nous devons parler Séverus » me dit-elle calmement

Je l'invitais à s'assoire.

Elle me sourit puis sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses.

« Je sens que la nuit va être longue. Je suis sur que tu as énormément de choses à me dire » déclama-t-elle gaiement.

« De quoi voulais vous que je vous parle ? » l'interrogeais-je méfiant

« De tes nouveaux sentiments pour Harry, par exemple » m'encouragea mon infirmière préférée.

Je rougis puis-je lui raconta tout : mes désirs, mon amour, mes remords, et mes scrupules.

« Harry est aussi amoureux de vous ! Voilà le problème »

Je blêmis à cette phrase.

Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi il était mal que ce gamin m'aime. Je trouvais cela même plutôt encouragent.

« Je ne te condamne pas, Séverus au contraire ce petit a besoin de quelqu'un de plus vieux que lui. Je les toujours su… Il est vrai que je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi mûr. Tu as l'age de son père… »

« Je suis plus jeune de 6 mois » répondit je enfantin comme si six petits mois allais m'excuser

Elle me sourit calmement et repris

« Je ne vais te dire de ne plus l'aimer. Si tu en es venu à tenter de le séduire, c'est que tu es plus qu'amoureux. Or la seule personne qui aurait pu t'arrêter c'est bien sûr lui. Mais il est également amoureux de toi. C'est donc cela le problème. »

« Je pourrais aussi te dire de ne rien essayer avant ses 18 ans révolu mais te connaissant je sais que tu ne tiendrais pas. »

Je rougis extrêmement. Je ne suis pas aussi intéressé par le sexe que cela.

C'était une chose importante dans ma vie, soit mais bon …

Pompon insensible à ma rougeur continua :

« Vous pourriez aussi 'limiter vos échanges' Mais nous voyons ce que cela donne » me dit-elle en montrant la chambre où reposait un jeune homme totalement anéanti.

« C'est à cause du match » murmurais-je avec conviction

« J'en doute Séverus. Il est vrai que le match pitoyable qu'il a effectué, a fait remonter certaines émotions profondément enfouit… la mort de Sirius pour ne citer que cela, mais s'il a raté ce match c'est à cause de toi »

Je rosis légèrement.

C'était toujours et implacablement de ma faute.

« Je disais donc.. Ah oui ! Le seul échappatoire de votre situation est que vous vous soyez ensemble dans tout le sens du terme. Cependant cette éventualité a énormément de désavantages. Tout d'abord, elle est très dangereuse. Si le Directeur venait à l'apprendre…je n'imagine pas sa réaction. D'un autre coté, il ne se doute de rien. Il pense seulement que ton changement d'attitude est du à un sentiment de culpabilité envers la mort de Sirius. »

Je fis la grimace. Je n'y pouvais rien si cette … personne adorable qu'était Sirius Black était morte.

C'était surtout malheureux pour le gosse. Personnellement, je ne me sentais vraiment pas 'désespér'.

Il était mort tant pis pour lui…

Moi ! un être insensible et sans cœur (((?)))

« Monsieur le Directeur est un vieil homme et Mc Gonnagall est passionnée par son travail… Ils ne verront rien ou du moins pas tout de suite. L'autre principale problème c'est Harry… »

« Harry mais il m'aime » rappelais-je avec véhémence

« Bien sur, mais Harry est un être particulier Par exemple : Harry est beaucoup plus fragile que les personnes de son age. Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! Je te le dis, moi. Il a énormément besoin de tendresse et d'amour et il a tendance à penser qu'il dérange, qu'il est étrange... Autre chose, Harry est extrêmement réservé sur ses sentiments et innocent. C'est un être passionné ...s'il vous aime maintenant il y a de forte chance pour que cela soit pour toujours. Il faudra être très doux, et surtout très patient.» m'expliqua-t-elle calmement comme si j'étais très idiot et que j'étais incapable de voir les gens comme il était.

Elle continua à babiller sur les adolescents. Elle se mit même à me parler de leur vie sentimentale. Je détestais ce sujet. L'amour chez ces monstres me paraissait grotesque.

Je suis heureux que mon Harry ne soit pas comme cette bande de moustiques entièrement préoccupés par des questions existentielles telles que « Tu crois qu'il m'a regardé(e) ? » « Tu as vu! Il m'a regard ! » « C'est mon meilleur ami mais tu sais... je le trouve tellement mignon. Tu crois que je refoule mon amour pour lui ? J'ai lu quelque chose dans Sorcière Hebdo sur le refoulement » « Monsieur, parfois je fais des rêves… ben vous savez, c'est normal ? »

Oui, les questions stupides des adolescents mon toujours ennuyé.

Je les trouvais surtout d'une audace folle d'aller me demander cela **à moi** leur professeur. A leur age, je n'aurais jamais osé prendre à parti un enseignant entre deux cours pour lui demander si la taille de mon sexe était 'réglementaire'. J'avais tout eu, du : « je l'aime mais je l'aime pas » au « vous savez? Je crois que je suis attiré par les garçons », mais je crois que la palme doit être accordé à Miss Parkinson qui m'avait annoncé très calmement qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ignorait qui était le père. Elle s'était faite avorter heureusement pendant l'été.

A chaque question stupide, je répondais par « vous avez regardez dans le dictionnaire » ou « vous avez demandé à vos parents », d'où ma réputation de « puceau coinc ». S'ils savaient…

Parfois, je m'interrogeais: ne fallait-il pas mieux que je leur enseigne l'art de réussir leur vie sexuelle plutôt que celui, résolument trop complexe pour eux, des potions. Cela aurait le mérite au moins de leur apporter un minimum d'épanouissement –vue Londubat c'est indispensable ! – et personnellement, je pourrais peut-être avoir un minimum d'intérêt pour ce que je dis.

Je souris. Je méritais réellement ma réputation d'enseignant méchant et pervers.

J'adorais cette sensation d'être supérieure et détenteur d'un pouvoir sacré sur ces mioches.

Pompom dormait sur le sofa. Elle était blotti contre son châle. Contrairement à moi, cette femme les comprenait ces extra terrestres ni humains ni bêtes, mieux même elle les aimait.

Seulement pour cela, elle mériterait une stèle à sa mort, des funérailles nationales et un jour férié en son honneur.

Un gémissement se fit entendre dans ma chambre.

« Harry » murmurais-je

Je me dirigeais vers la pièce. Il ne pleurait pas –heureusement-. Il ne riait pas non plus. Il avait un visage très sérieux. Il bougeait extrêmement.

« Je ne sais pas professeur Flitwish »

Je souris malgré moi. « Rêver » d'une interro surprise, voilà quelque chose qui ne m'étais pas arriver depuis des années. Je compris aussitôt le fossé qui existait entre nous.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde Séverus ?» me murmurais je

Je m'assis à même le sol puis posais ma tête près de lui.

Ainsi, je veillais sur lui à défaut de pouvoir dormir dans ses bras.

===================================================================

Vous avez aim ? 

Dans le prochain chapitre, une petite discussion entre Drago et Harry et entre Harry et Lucius…


	7. L'entrevue

DE SINGULIERES LECONS /

**EXCUSER MOI POUR LE RETARD.**

**EXCUSER MOI POUR LES FAUTES !!! **

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Tout appartient à Mademoiselle JK Rolwing, sauf cette malheureuse –regard accablé- histoire.

**Rating R :** Celui ci se justifiera dans quelques chapitres

C'est un slash Harry Potter/Séverus Rogue donc … voilà vous êtes prévenus…

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci : lyly, astronema, nardy

Geneviève Black : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Un Rogue Gentil (attention majuscule) est un extra terrestre. Reste à savoir si un Rogue en soit, est quelque chose de tout à fait humain… hum mystère…

Sinon, merci de continuer de lire ma fic

Onarluca : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime encore… (comme quoi ! Les miracles peuvent se reproduire )

SNAPEL0VE : Mes six chapitres d'un coup, bravo ? Alors, tu as aim ! J'en suis vraiment heureuse… Pour ce qui est de savoir la suite …. ben voil

Disons qu'il te reste encore une vingtaine de chapitre écrit (que j'ai tout tapé mais que je n'ai malheureusement pas corriger) Je te promets de nombreux rebondissement

Lyls : Tu es toute excusée pour ne pas avoir reviewer… puisque que tu m'en laisse une maintenant. Pour ce qui est des dernières phrases, je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent. Elles sont assez romantiques (du moins si c'est celle que je pense !) Vouivoui, Sévinou est capable de romantisme de temps en temps ! Pour ce qui est de tes vacances, j'espère qu'elles sont bonnes et vu le retard je crois que nous j'envois mon chapitre à peu près quand tu rentre. Voilà, tu ne rateras rien donc…

Sinon tu écris des histoires ! C'est génial … tu as un site ou une adresse ou je peux les lire (si elles sont publiées, bien sûr)

Voilà, voilà, voilà Merci de me lire

Aurelia : Pour ce qui est de la défaite des Lions… c'est dégoûtant, c'est dégoûtant soit !!! mais bon ils ne peuvent pas TOUJOURS gagner, non (Pourquoi tous ces regards méchants braqués sur moi ?)

Pour ce qui est de Pompom… Je la voyais bien comme cela… douce, gentille, compréhensive … Le cliché de l'infirmière

le gouyou sauvage : Il est vachement frustré Dumbledore… pauvre p'ti vieux !!! Quant à mettre son nez dans ma fic, ben … Suspense !!!!

Merci sinon pour tes encouragements

Bibine Tout d'abord je suis super heureuse que tu m'écrives. J'avais peur que tu sois subitement dégoûté de cette fic … et ben non donc déjà merci pour cela Merci pour ton compliment sur mon style (rougeur) … Pour ce qui est d'Harry et le lit de Rogue … je crois réellement qu'il y a une réelle connexion… Why ? I d'ont understand 

Mais j'ai comme l'impression que Ryry va retourner dans ce lit … Je ne sais pas comme une prémonition

Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus gai, tu vas voir … Harry c'est finalement remis de sa fièvre …

ginypompom: Les auteurs sont sadiques ? Un peu –rougeur- mais c'est pour cela qu'on nous aime, non ? Tu vois j'udapte finalement.

Moi, aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'étais particulièrement triste ce jour là… ceux ci explique cela

Diane23 : Bon, tout d'abord, je m'excuse profondément… il n'y aura pas de discussion entre Lulu et Ryry… mais une discussion entre Remus et Ryry (C'est toujours très tard que je corrige et j'ai donc confondu les noms surtout que j'écris une fic sur Lucius donc voilà … )

Tu aimes bien sinon ?

Moi aussi j'adore les Séverus et Harry… c'est vrai qui sont mignons !!!

Melantha-Mond : Ta review m'a profondément enchanté et aussi d'une manière surprise. Je n'ai jamais fait de sport en professionnel ! Mais je pense que nous avons tous eu une des défaites (scolaires, sportives ou affectives …) il me suffisait de retranscrire cela par rapport au Quidditch…

Merci pour ton compliment sur Sévi … on va bientôt apprendre plein de choses sur son passé (là aussi cela va être si triste) …

Moi, c'est mon personnage préféré dans ma fic (et oui ! j'ai mes préférences)

Voilà, sinon merci de me lire encore

Bisous

Ps ; Quand est ce que tu mets le 3ème chapitre de Venin dans le cœur ??? Je suis très, très impatiente

Alexandra Rogue : Voilà voilà la suite

'Séverus et Harry' est aussi mon couple préféré avec Tom et Harry (soit dit en passant … quelqu'un connaît des fics intéressantes –autre que celle sur ce site- ?)

Drago( woman) Ne t'inquiète surtout pas… je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter cette histoire (d'ailleurs j'ai terminé de l'écrire, faut plus que je fasse quelques modifications)

Je suis toute contente que tu trouves que j'ai un avenir quelconque dans les fics (toute rouge de contentement) …

Merci de m'avoir envoyé un message

Naya Redwolf : Je suis super heureuse que tu trouves que ma fic est bien

Pour ce qui est de réconforter Harry euh ben … voui pourquoi pas… mais tu dois me laisser une petite place moi aussi est très envie de donner beaucoup réconfort à Ryry

selene salamander : Tout d'abord je suis très flatté qu'une espagnole lisent mes fics… les tiennent ont l'air très bien. J'essayerais de les lire… Et non, je ne veux pas rendre fous mes lecteurs (je ne suis pas profondément méchante quoique …)

Gros bisous

Chapitre 7 : L'entrevue

Le cour de Bins était interminable comme de coutume. J'essayais difficilement de ne pas m'endormir tant ce qu'il énonçait me paraissait soporifique. Pourquoi avais-je pris cette maudite matière en option, déj ?

Je ne suis ni masochiste –je ne crois pas- ni particulièrement fou, et certainement pas sérieux. J'aurais pu abandonner l'histoire de la Magie **définitivement** mais stupidement j'avais accepté de continuer.

Pourquoi ?

A oui !

Hermione !!!

Mademoiselle Je-Suis-Sérieuse-et-Je-Veux-Que-Le-Monde-Entier-Me-Resemble m'avait dit que cela me ferais des points en plus pour les ASPIC's. Faiblement, je m'en étais remis à son jugement.

Quel idiot !!

Avec désœuvrement, je me mis à contempler cette assemblée de personnes sérieuses qui comme moi avaient fait l'erreur de cocher Histoire sur le dossier d'inscription.

Je remarquais sans étonnement que la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient des intellos déclarés.

Je m'interrogeais de nouveau sur ma présence dans cet endroit maudit.

Je baillais à en avaler mon poignet. J'étais épuisé depuis que mes retenues avaient repris.

Le professeur Rogue se sentait obligé de me garder à des heures infernales. Hier, en guise d'exemple, j'étais rentré à 2 heures du matin, …pour mon plus grand plaisir.

J'étais content qu'il ne me tienne pas rigueur de notre dispute de la semaine dernière. Je pensais sincèrement que cette infinie mansuétude pour les propos 'doux et tendre' que je lui avais tenu, résultait de la fièvre qui s'était emparé de moi après le match.

Et quelle fièvre !

Je ne me souvenais de rien. D'après Pomfresh, j'avais déliré pendant trois jours puis j'étais tombé dans une sorte d'inertie inquiétante. Il m'avait fallu cinq jour pour quitter cette semi-inconscience et deux jours encore pour être totalement rétablit.

Maudite fièvre quoique …

Tout bien considéré, cela n'avait pas été si néfaste que cela.

Cette chère fièvre m'avait permit de ne pas participé aux examens de fin de trimestre et de plus grâce à Hermione se savait que le grand, méchant Séverus Rogue m'avait veillé durant ma maladie.

Peut être y avait-il une chance infime pour que **réellement** … ?

« Psss, Potter, écoute » m'appela tout doucement Malefoy.

« Quoi ! » lui dis je en fixant le blondin de mes yeux embués de sommeil

Il me lança une boule de papier sous le regard désapprobateur d'une Hermione en vivante représentation d'une Walkyrie en colère.

Je dépliais calmement le dit papier.

_'Ce soir- à 7 heures près du lac -viens seul- sign : Drago, Malefoy'_

Je relus le mot de ce cloporte. Pourquoi voulait-il me parler seul ?

S'il croyait que j'allais venir **sans personne susceptible de m'aider** en cas de problème alors qu'il pouvait à **tout moment** essayer de me noyer, c'était qu'il était stupide ! Je souris méchamment à cet idiot puis réécrit aussitôt :

_'-Pourquoi deviendrais-je soudainement suicidaire ?- sign :Harry'_

Je lui envoyais le mot en pleine figure. Il me lança son regard le plus mauvais tandis que moi je lui offrit un sourire d'archange.

Il lut puis glissa le papier dans son porte-plume.

Je soupirais bruyamment en regardant l'horloge qui trônait près du fantôme.

Ma tête cogna violemment ma table.

Il restait encore une heure, oui une longue et horrible heure d'attente avant que la sonnerie libératrice retentisse.

Je décidais de faire autre chose durant le temps qu'il me restait.

Je sortis le plus discrètement possible ma pochette à dessein. Je l'ouvris le plus doucement possible et en sortit un parchemin jaunit. Je regardais critique l'esquisse.

Je regrettais amèrement de ne pas être doué dans l'art noble du portrait. Le visage du professeur Rogue étais assez ressemblant soit, mais aucune émotion ne reflétait ses traits, ses yeux étaient ternes, sa bouche inexpressive.

Avec colère, je me mordis le pouce.

Je pris dans mon sac mes pastelles et mon fusain et commençais à faire les retouches nécessaires. Je m'appliquais de mon mieux pour retrouver l'expression d'amusement qui existait perpétuellement sur ses lèvres.

C'était plus que difficile.

Une fois, à peu près satisfait de mon travail, je m'attaquais aux yeux.

Ceux là étaient particulièrement malaisés à rendre sur le papier. La couleur –noires- de ses pupilles donnaient sur le parchemin une physionomie étrange au visage.

Bien sûr, le professeur Rogue avait naturellement un aspect insolite, mais cela n'avait rien à avoir avec mon dessin.

Je ne réussissais surtout pas à dessiner la flamme de folie qu'avait dans les yeux en permanence mon ' amoureux' , ni le cynisme et ni l'amusement perpétuel qui animait son visage.

En soit, je ne réussissais pas à dessiner le professeur Rogue.

Je laissais tomber maladroitement une de mes pastelles. Je me baissais automatiquement pour la ramasser puis je me relevais précipitamment.

« Joli dessin Potter ? » ironisa méchamment Malefoy

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui disais-je étonner de le voir devant moi alors que l'on était –censé- être en cour

« Cela fait cinq minutes que la cloche a retenti Potter » m'informa calmement le blondin en me glissant une feuille.

Abasourdi, je ne pris pas le temps d'ouvrir le bout de papier, et me dirigeais en courant vers la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je n'arrêtais pas d'être en retard ces temps ci et même si Remus étais vraiment gentil avec moi, il serait bien obligé de m'enlever des points cette fois ci.

Je me précipitais vers l'escalier du deuxième étage, sans vraiment regarder ou j'allais. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, je percutais quelqu'un avec violence.

Toutes mes affaires étaient retournées sur le sol ainsi que celle de la personne que j'avais renversée accidentellement. Celle ci étais près de moi et ranger silencieusement et calmement ses affaires.

« Je vais être encore en retard !» marmonnais je en ramassant des parchemins éparts sur le sol.

Sans regarder ce que c'était, j'enfouis ceux là dans le désordre à l'intérieure de mon sac. Je me figeais tout à coup à la vue d'une copie de potion de deuxième année et puis d'une autre copie de septième.

Je levais enfin la tête et j'aperçus le visage pale de mon professeur de potion.

Je lâchais sottement le tas de feuille que je tenais puis finalement je me mis à chercher tout en les chiffonnant les copies de mon amoureux

La cloche sonna et je grimaçais.

J'étais définitivement en retard.

Le professeur Rogue se leva ayant finit de retrouver dans mon désordre ses précieux parchemins.

Il se figea un instant.

Mon cœur, mon sang, ma vie, mon cerveau, mes connexions nerveuses, tous s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner.

Il tenait dans ces mains mon, mon, mon dessein.

Il ne l'avait pas encore déroulé à ma grande joie. Il commença cette action extrêmement lentement comme s'il voulait me torturait psychologiquement.

Je sortis ma baguette et prononça une formule de destruction.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? » m'interrogea Remus que je n'avais pas encore vue

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cour… » continua –t-il en me lançant un regard interrogateur

« Je… » disais-je incapable de répondre à la vue de Remus qui lisait le mot de Malefoy

Qu'est ce que cet âne avait écrit ? et surtout qu'est ce qu'il avait tous à fureter dans mes affaires ?

Je pris précipitamment le dit papier et commençais à lire avec horreur :

_'Vais te parler **de ton amoureux** vient -même heure-même lieu' _

Pourquoi avait-il écrit cela, cette espèce d'abrutit.

Etais-je damn ?

« Je vais t'expliquer… C'est encore une sale blague de Malefoy » dis-je brusquement, oubliant accidentellement le vouvoiement.

Il me sourit en m'ordonnant d'aller en cour.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous enlève 10 points pour votre amabilité naturelle. Qui vous a appris à ne pas vous excuser quand vous foncer tel un sauvage sur les gens ?» cria de sa voix froide, mon cher professeur. Je soupirais bruyamment pour toute réponse et me dirigea résolument vers la salle de classe.

========================================================

Le cour avait été comme toujours très intéressant. Nous avions apprit à combattre une goule. C'était très amusant. J'avais récupéré avec facilité les points que mon maître de Potion m'avait fait perdre injustement (?).

En effet, j'étais le seul à avoir réussi à expulser le monstre du premier coup ce qui m'avait valut un apport non négligeable de point. La cloche allait sonner dans quelques minutes. J'en souriais déjà d'aise.

La journée était finit et nous allions être en vacance.

Nous rangions tous gaîment la salle. J'en avais presque oublié les accidents qui m'étaient survenue plus tôt.

« Harry j'aimerais te parler après » murmura Lupin en souriant.

La classe se dispersa peu à peu tandis que j'essayais d'avoir l'air calme et souriant.

Mon ventre faisait des bonds affreux.

Je savais pertinemment de quoi il allait me parlait.

La dernière personne restante était en train de claquer la porte.

_L'affreux mot de Malefoy…_

Je déglutis horriblement

« Alors tu es amoureux Harry ?» demanda à brûle pour poing Remus.

Je palis affreusement.

Que répondre ?

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureux » répétais je comme un enfant qui apprend une langue

« C'est un Serpentard c'est cela ? C'est pourquoi tu veux parler avec Malefoy. Ne rougis pas comme cela, tu sais moi aussi à ton âge, je suis sortis avec un des leurs. Le pire même » me dit-il sans faire attention à ma réaction paniquer.

S'il vous plaît, pas de confidence.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air choqué par le fait que j'aime un garçon.

Mon dieu, lui aussi il aimait les garçons !

« Tu rirais si tu savez qui sait ?»

Par Merlin, pas cela !

Je ne voulais pas qu'il commence à me décrire sa vie amoureuse. C'était frustrant et gênant.

Le pire des serpentards ! Qui pourrait être à son époque le vivant représentant de la morgue, de l'arrogance, du mépris, de la froideur et de la méchanceté des Serpentards ?

S'il le vous plaît, s'il le vous plaît pas lui ? Dite moi que c'est pas lui !

« Rogue »

Non !!!

« Rogue ? » demandais je le plus poliment possible essayant difficilement de cacher ma grimace d'horreur .

« Oui, Séverus est moi on est sortit ensemble pendant un ans. C'étais pas vraiment une histoire d'amour, c'étais surtout physique » m'énonça t il joyeusement, presque fier de lui.

Il venais de réduire mes rêves romantiques, le plus joyeusement possible.

Je sentais mon petit déjeuner faire des bonds dans mon estomac.

Je cauchemardais.

L'homme que je considérais comme un ami ou un grand frère –au choix- venait de m'annoncer qu'il avait été l'amant de l'homme dont j'étais actuellement amoureux.

« Tu sais il est très différent en temps qu'amant. Il est doux et … doué. » me murmura t il en souriant. Je m'attendais presque à le voire se lécher les babines.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Pourquoi me il disait cela à **moi** ?

S'il voulais du réconfort ou ce vanté de ces exploits, il p0ouvait aller voire Rusard. Ce vieux dépravé serais enchanté.

« J'étais presque tombé amoureux de lui mais lui il me préférait Roselyne une amie de ta mère. Il l'a épousé au final» finit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Tous cela pour dire, que si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseil, je suis la. De plus, n'ai pas honte»

Je souris tristement en prétextant un rendez vous. Je voulais m'éloigner à tout pris de cette maison de malheur

Enfin sortit j'essayais d'assimiler les informations que je venais de récolté. Le professeur Rogue aimait les garçons –oui !!!oui !!!- et les filles.

C'était étrange.

A vrais dire, je pensais être dans le même cas, mais cela me choquer tout de même.

J'étais vraiment imprégné de préjuges stupides.

Merci les Dursley

Je regardais l'heure à ma montre. Il me restait encore une heure avant d'être ce maudit rendez vous

=========================================================

Il neigeait sur le lac qui était devenu une grande patinoire, tellement cette semaine avait été froide. Poudlard ressemblaient vraiment enveloppé de neige épaisse à un château de conte de fée. Je souris. J'adorais ce château. L'idée de quitter cette maison d'adoption me parut ridicule subitement.

« Je reviendrais » lançais-je gaîment mais plein de défis au château endormi.

« Tu es complètement fou, le balafré. J'en ai définitivement la preuve » clama joyeusement le sale blondin.

Je me retournais lentement vers le Serpentard

« Toujours à l'heure comme je vois… Tu as quoi, une demi-heure de retard »

« Faut-il qu'il soit amoureux pour attendre le formidable garçon que je suis » railla t il

Je rougis fortement

« Que veux-tu me dire de si important sur le pro… » disais-je de manière autoritaire

« Ton amoureux ? Ah, j'ai apprit récemment que mon père et lui tu comprends ?» déclama t il en riant

J'étais pâle. Encore un…

Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qui sur cette terre n'était pas passé dans le lit de Rogue ? [l'auteur]

« Cette nouvelle n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. D'après ce que j'ai compris des non-dits de ma mère… »

« Ta mère est au courent ? » demandais-je surpris.

« Bien sûr, mon père fait ce qu'il veut comme ma mère d'ailleurs. Le principal est qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte ! Elle a un amant, je crois, plus bien entendu, sa meilleure amie »

J'essayais de rester calme devant la dépravation de la famille Malefoy. Sa mère avait deux amant(e)s et son père étaient d'après Ron un coureur de jupons invétérés. Cela expliquait la dégénérescence du fils, selon moi.

Il en avait presque des excuses.

« Tu vois, c'est ton problème, tu es imprégné de préjugés » déclama-t-il à la vue de mon visage plus qu'expressif. Je m'étouffais presque.

Moi, j'avais des préjugés !! C'était stupide. Ce n'était pas parce que le vice heurtait ma sensibilité que j'avais des … 'a priori'.

De plus, je le trouvais audacieux le cloporte de me dire cela à moi alors que lui passait son temps à harceler les enfants de moldu tout cela parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ascendance sorcière.

« Tu as hérité cela de tes Moldus ! » m'expliqua –t-il calmement.

« Evidement, cela ne pouvais être que les moldus. L'origine du mal, la peste et le choléra cela vient d'eux. Franchement cela vire à l'obsession Malefoy. N'oublie pas que tu sors avec comment dit-tu déj ? Une sang de bourbe » criais-je courroucé.

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me fasse la morale, surtout quand c'était quelqu'un de pire que moi qui me la prodiguer ET tout particulièrement quand c'était justifié.

« De nous deux, Potter c'est moi qui sors avec une moldu tandis que toi tu n'assumes pas ton homosexualit »

Je grimaçais horriblement à ce mot.

J'avouais j'avais des préjugés, seulement un ou deux comme tout le monde. On m'avait bercé dans l'idéal de la normalité, durant toute mon enfance, et …Il fallait imaginer cinq secondes, la réaction de 'ma famille' quant à la télé on voyait un couple de fille ou de garçon. Les propos aigres-doux de Pétunia, les insultes de Vermont …

« Je ne suis pas … j'aime pas vraiment les garçons. J'aime Rogue. »

« Oui, bien sûr, notre Maître des Potions est un modèle de féminité, et de douceur. Je comprends ta méprise ! D'ailleurs tu n'aimes pas 'vraiment' les filles non plus ! » se moqua Malefoy

« Et alors ? » répondis-je agressivement

« Et alors _chez les sorciers_, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je veux dire l'amour _chez nous_, ne fonctionne pas comme _chez les moldus_ ou du moins je sais pas comment cela fonctionne _chez eux,_ mais en tout cas, ici, l'amour n'est pas régit par le sexe de la personne mais par sa magie profonde, sa puissance en quelques sorte » me raconta t il d'une traite puis réfléchie quelques secondes.

Ces paroles aussi embrouillés qu'elles soient, expliquaient pourquoi j'étais attiré à la fois par Cho et par le professeur Rogue. A vrai dire, vu que la ressemblance entre ces deux personnes était totalement inexistante seul quelque chose d'**extrêmement** profond pouvait les rejoindre.

« Oui, donc chacun cherche quelqu'un qui le complété parfaitement –des sortes d'âme sœur si tu veux- . Nous sommes tous, des sortes de potions auquel il manquerait un ingrédient essentiel. Le fait de trouver un sorcier qui nous corresponde équilibre la dit potion. Il est rare de trouver quelqu'un avec qui on s'accorde totalement. C'est ce qui différencie le grand amour d'une amourette. Tu comprends le balafré ou peut-être est-ce trop complexe pour toi ? » continua t il en souriant.

« Pourquoi, Malefoy, ton truc d'âme sœur n'as fait effet qu'après ma sixième année. Cela aurait du agir tout de suite » interrogeais-je sur la défensive.

« Y a plein de raison Potter ! A onze ans, tu n'avais pas atteint ta maturation magique. La trace que tu laisse –si je peux m'exprimer ainsi- est infime… Et puis d'ailleurs tu as toujours eu des sentiments pour Rogue» répliqua t il vertement.

« C'était de la haine » lui rappelais-je.

« Et alors ? La magie te dit seulement que les deux éléments qui la composent réagissent c'est tout. Après c'est toi qui décide »

Une pensé me traversa. J'avais détesté au premier moment ou je l'avais vu, le mollusque blond devant moi. Oh! Merlin, dites-moi que nous nous n'avons aucun sentiment qui nous lit.

« C'est physique » souffla brusquement Drago devant mon visage décomposé.

Je m'étouffais encore une fois. Qu'est ce qu'il allait m'annoncer cette fois ?

« Notre magie n'est pas réceptive ou pas vraiment c'est 'seulement' physique. Notre puissance mutuelle s'attire. J'ai demandé à mon père, cela m'inquiétait » murmura t il calmement.

Je soupirais bruyamment. Ma magie ATTIRAIT celle de Malefoy… n'importe quoi

« C'est tout Malefoy. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? Par exemple : que par rapport à mon astre de naissance il y avait de forte chance pour que je finisse marié avec Rusard et que nos gosses gambadent joyeusement dans le parc. Maman Rusard, criant grondeuse, 'surtout ne salissez pas mon carrelage' et moi murmurant joyeusement 'laisse les faire, mon canard en sucre, ils jouent' » déclamais-je furieux

« Très drôle Potter. Et oui, j'ai encore à te parler ! Tout d'abord concernant Rogue. Il est plus vieux que toi, donc sa magie est plus marquée et vue son age, elle est à son apogée alors que toi elle commence seulement à atteindre un niveau stable »

« Et alors ?»

« Alors, tu vas vite devenir _dépendant_, c'est pourquoi les idiots comme Dumbledore sont contre ce genre d'union. Dans l'hypothèse, que l'homme plus vieux n'aime pas réellement celui qui est beaucoup plus jeune, il peut le manipuler et en faire ce qu'il veut. Je t'imagine bien enchaîné au lit de Rogue en train de te faire …»

« Arrête » répondis-je légèrement anxieux. L'idée d'être sous le contrôle total de Rogue n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Drago après une pause de quelques seconde reprit calmement :

« Bien sur, cela n'arrive presque jamais. En générale, l'attraction quand elle atteint un niveau de force vraiment intense, est réciproque. Pas de problème la dessus tant que le vieux fou ne l'apprend pas. En parlant de cela, ton manque de discrétion est affligeant, Potter. A ce rythme la, dans deux mois toute l'école connaîtra ton secret. Ce qu'il faudrait puisque l'étiquette 'je suis amoureux' est inscrite sur ton visage c'est que tu trouves une fille ou un garçon auquel tu ferais les yeux doux. Quelqu'un qui ne t'aimera jamais... pour que les autres croient que … tu comprends ? » m'énonça t il

« Génial, c'est tout… »

« Oui Potter »

« Tu remercieras Mione de ma part. Adieu donc Malefoy » soupirais-je en fixant le Lac

Il me regarda abasourdi. Il me prenait pour un idiot ou quoi ?

Je savais très bien que c'était Hermione qui avait concocté, cette petite séance de rattrapage.

Un jour je devrais me venger de Mlle Je Sais Tout.

Je souris méchamment au reflet de l'eau.

Ma vengeance était toute trouvée.

===================================================

Avais vous aim ?

Dans le prochain chapitre l'action s'accélèrent.

Au programme : petite vengeance, grosse crise de jalousie ainsi qu'un merveilleux sortilège


	8. Hermione

DE SINGULIERE LECON :****

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci : onarluca, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Ketuy, WendyMalfoy

Nardy : Oui et non cela ne complique pas tant que cela… je dirais seulement que la vengeance accélérer les choses (oui, oui les choses s'accélèrent !!!! C'est possible)

Pour ce qui est de Drago, je pense qu'il est profondément amoureux de Mione.

Sinon, merci de me lire

Margarita6 : Ne bave pas trop tu vas faire court-circuiter ton ordi !!

Merci de tes encouragements !!!!!!!!

Bisous, bisous

Drago : Si Sirius –paix à son âme !- savait que Remus avait eu une liaison avec notre Sévinou adoré… tu as raison je crois qu'il mourrait de nouveau.

Faire souffrir Bella, moui peut être mais pas dans cette fic…

Bibine : Je suis –tout d'abord- très contente que tu lises encore ma fic.

Une fidèle lectrice !!!!

Dray tient à parler à Ryry pour lui expliquer les choses de la vie. Il veut l'informer.

Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style et surtout mon histoire

ginypompom: Moi sadique –sourire pervers- non, non

Pour ce qui est de la vengeance tu y es presque mais ce n'est pas très drôle comme chapitre. L'action entre Sévi et Ryry avance enfin

Diane23 : Mais vous êtes tous sadique !

Vous voulez tous qu'Harry fasse les yeux doux à Dray et ben non

L'auteur se révolte

L'auteur refuse!

L'auteur trouve que le couple Mione/ Dray est très bien

L'auteur a quand même un bon fond (très fond)

Remus est-il OCC ne l'est-il pas ? that is the question

Je ne sais pas.

Je pense que c'est Séverus qui le prend un peu pour l'abruti du village donc puisque l'on voit sa vision… c'est peut être pour cela.

Shiny-misS : Super ! une nouvelle lectrice!! Suis contente ! Tu as aimé, suis super heureuse.

Vif d'or : Oui d'une certaine façon c'est un peu un chapitre précédent. Celui là, est plus complet. J'espère que tu aimerais

Bisous

Chapitre 8 : Hermione.

**Point de vue:** Séverus

La nourriture de Poudlard si bonne d'habitude était aujourd'hui particulièrement infâme.

J'essayais avec d'infinie difficulté, d'avaler l'étrange purée violette pleine de grumeaux que les elfes de maisons nous avaient aimablement imposée tandis que gaîment Remus me parlait de mille rien, fort peu intéressant.

Vraiment, voyez-vous un intérêt quelconque aux humeurs des premières années, au championnat de Quidditch ou pire encore à **ses** petits problèmes de malheureux loup célibataire ?

Franchement, moi aucun !

_'Heureusement'_ que la Sainte Purée était là pour me sauver du tourment du loup-garou !

Après un ultime effort de concentration, je lâchais ma fourchette, dégoûté.

Il m'attendait dans mon laboratoire une délicieuse bouteille de Whisky, et une adorable boite de chocolat, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que je me force à ingurgiter cette mixture répugnante.

J'étais on-ne peut plus satisfait ou du moins j'étais aussi heureux que puisse l'être un Maître des Potions harassé par ses cornichons d'élèves.

En effet, j'avais, finalement résolut le problème de la nourriture, il ne me restait plus que celui du moulin à parole qui était à coter de moi pour que j'estime avoir passer une assez agréable soirée.

Mon Dieu, qu'est que ce loup-garou décérébré pouvait être ennuyeux.

L'unique intérêt de ce malheureux garçon, résidait dans son physique fragile et dans certaine partie de son anatomie cachée aux yeux de tous.

Soudainement, je remerciais les Dieux de ne pas m'avoir comblé d'une plus grande beauté au profit d'une intelligence moindre quoique à la réflexion ILS auraient tout de même pu faire un minimum d'effort coté physique.

Je me mis à examiner de nouveau les lèvres pleines de mon 'cher loup apprivois' . Je souris à certains souvenirs qui n'avaient ni leurs places dans un dîner décent ni dans la tête d'un professeur consciencieux.

« Lupin, tout ce babillage digne d'un adorable mioche de cinq ans, a un t-il un réel but ou est-ce , comme je le crains, seulement dans l'objectif de me donner une migraine ? » l'interrogeais-je en souriant fielleusement

« J'ai besoin de ton aide » me rétorqua l'insupportable professeur de DCFM

« Ah, une potion sûrement !! » murmurais-je rêveur

« Un mystère »

Vraiment formidable !

Lupin avait certainement perdu sa tête à force de se transformer en bête sanguinaire.

Qui pouvait décemment m'imaginer en Sherlock Holmes ?

« Tu as perdu ta salle de classe et tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver ? » raillais-je

« C'est sur Harry ! » me déclara t-il calmement, ignorant délibérément mes sarcasmes.

Harry…

Cela devenait soudainement plus intéressant.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ou dit ou laisser supposer qu'il cachait un secret ?

« En quoi ce que ce sale gosse trame peut-il m'intéresser, _Remus ? »_ murmurais doucereusement __

« Il est amoureux _d'un des tiens_ et il ne veut pas me dire de qui ! » disait-il sans faire attention à ma réponse.

[On comprend pourquoi !]

Pendant un instant, je regardais totalement étourdi l'homme en face de moi.

Lupin n'était pas stupide –pas totalement du moins- et pourtant il agissait comme le pire des benêts. Il était de renommé universelle que je détestais Harry Potter –même si c'était faux- et lui, il me racontait niaisement la vie sentimentale de celui ci, me par conséquent des bâtons pour battre son 'précieux presque filleul'.

Je le lui dis.

Il me regarda avec ce regard malicieux qui le rendait très attirant et me dit qu'il voyait claire dans mon jeu et qu'il avait bien remarqué que je m'étais calmé envers Harry…

Je souris dans le vide.

'Calm' n'aurais pas été le mot que j'aurais employé mais bon …

« Tu as grandi » m'énonça doctement le blondinet devant moi

Je faillit -de peu- pouffé de rire. C'était donc cela, ce qu'ils avaient tous.

Ils croyaient que j'avais pardonné à James Potter par conséquent à son fils.

Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être innocent parfois tout de même !

Même si un jour je vivais une parfaite idylle avec Harry, JAMAIS je n'excuserais le comportement de son abruti de père qui avait gâché irrémédiablement mes sept années de collèges.

« Jusqu'au tombeau ! » murmurais-je à l'adresse de Potter père. Oui, jusqu'à ma mort je maudirais ce sale insecte arrogant.

Je me ressaisis tout de suite.

Ils avaient pris mon comportement amoureux envers Harry pour un radoucissement de mon caractère, il était inintelligent de ne pas utiliser cette 'carte' pour cacher mes réels motivations.

« Oui, c'est vrai que Potter n'est… pour rien dans… l'attitude de son père et des autres maraudeurs…. De plus, nous étions des gosses… » murmurais-je confus

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, ces mots insensés me coûtaient énormément à dire.

« J'avais raison. » s'enorgueillit Remus.

Après ces grandes paroles, il me raconta l'histoire du billet, ses soupçons ridicules, qu'en au mystérieux 'amoureux' d'Harry et un tas d'autre chose qui me firent penser que j'étais dans un mauvais roman photo de Sorcière Hebdo

« A ton avis qui est l'heureux élut ? » me demanda-t-il joyeusement

Pendant quelques secondes extrêmement longues, j'eus la terrible envie de lui dire que c'était moi, juste pour le voir cracher cette affreuse mixture bleuâtre qu'il m'était -l'inconsidéré- dans sa bouche.

« Je pense franchement, que ce gosse est aussi amoureux d'un Serpentard que moi je suis une femme. Personnellement, à mon avis, c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie de Drago pour énerver notre mascotte nationale qui est, comme chacun sait, très susceptible » expliquais-je avec un calme que je ne ressentais pas.

Il y avait de forte chance pour que je tue, non que je torture Malefoy pour avoir écrit n'importe quoi sur ce papier. L'idée qu'un ancien Maraudeur puisse essayer de fouiner dans mes affaires était tous sauf réjouissante. Il fallait absolument que je retire cette idée de la tête creuse de Lupin.

«Non, tu aurais vu sa tête quand je l'ai interrogé, il avait l'air … coupable. De plus, je suis sur que c'est un Serpentard, quand je lui ai parlé de nous, il est tout de suite devenue plus pâle. » continua ce fléau.

Il avait parlé de quoi ?

A qui ?

Il avait raconté notre histoire –si on peut appeler cela une histoire- à un garçon fleur bleu que j'essayais désespérément de séduire.

L'image d'un Lupin étalé les bras en croix et les yeux vides me traversa 'étrangement' l'esprit.

« De nous ? mais depuis quand y a eu un nous. Coucher avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas former un nous » criais-je presque.

Je me ressaisis tous de suite à l'arriver de mon cher mignon. Il était enveloppé d'une lourde cape. Il s'assit à sa table calmement.

Je ne réussissais pas à ne plus le regarder.

Il parlait joyeusement à ses amis qui lui avait bien entendu pardonné le match ont ne plus mauvais de la semaine dernière. A cet instant, je regrettais de ne plus avoir 16 et je m'interrogeais sur ma présence silencieuse à la table des professeurs. La vie était vraiment mal faite.

Le gosse racontait avec une certaine gaieté et moult grands gestes un épisode pseudo comique tout en jetant régulièrement des regards énamourés vers Miss Granger.

Il faisait quoi ?

J'observais avec précision la scène et je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul. En effet Dumbledore et ses acolytes faisait de même.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Il était amoureux de moi pas de cette idiote.

J'essayais vainement de me calmer. Je n'étais plus un enfant, je savais que la jalousie ne menait un rien.

Ces beaux raisonnements n'empêchaient pas mon envie folle d'homicide envers la personne de Mlle Je Sais Tout.

Cependant, celle ci réagissait-on ne peut mieux. Elle lançait des regards mauvais vers **mon **Harry, tout en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Mon regard se posa à mon tour vers « ma » table. Malefoy fixait avec une rage sans pareille le doux visage de –**mon**- Harry. Ses jointures étaient blanches tant il serrait son couteau. Hermione quant elle, essayait discrètement de lui sourire.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompé Remus. Harry Potter n'est pas amoureux d'un Serpentard mais d'une _adorable_ Griffondors » raillais-je

Il était hors de question que ce garçon m'échappe. Je lui réservais ce soir, comme punition un cour très particulier.

**Point de vue/** Harry

J'expliquais pour la seconde fois la plaisanterie sur Bins à Neville qui ne la comprenait toujours pas.

Je rencontrais par hasard les yeux de Ron qui semblait me dire « Ne te fatigues pas »

Je souris puis lança rapidement et le moins discrètement possible une tendre oeillade à Hermione.

« Arrête » me mâchonna t elle en tentant désespérément de calmer de l'autre coté de la pièce son petit ami secret qui lançait des flammes.

Ron me regardait également étonn

« Pourquoi tu ne cesse d'agir ainsi?» m'interrogea t il.

Je lui souris de manière la plus niaise possible et lui murmurais-je mon tendre penchant pour ma meilleure amie

« Et cela t'est venu comme cela? » poursuivit Ron sceptique

« Oui, j'ai repensé à nous et… voil » lui répondis-je avec béatitude.

« Ah! » me répondit-il encore plus dubitatif.

Je relançais encore une œillade vers ma dulcinée.

C'était follement amusant de voir le visage crispé et menaçant d'Hermione et celui abasourdi de Ron et je ne parlais même pas de la rage blanche de Malefoy.

Mione épuisait sûrement par ce petit manége se leva brusquement. Je la suivis de peu.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi et me dit vertement :

« Je ne veux pas que tu me suives Harry, mieux je veux que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi »

« Je ne, ne me moque pas de toi » répondis-je presque franchement.

Elle me gifla brusquement, sous le rire de tous les élèves.

J'étais transi de bonheur.

Elle avait réagit exactement comme je le désirais. Demain, toute l'école serait qu'Harry Potter était extrêmement éprit d'Hermione Granger qui elle, évidemment, ne l'aimer pas.

Personne ne s'inquiéterait donc du changement de comportement de celui ci, ni des étranges regards que le survivant lançait à son professeur de Potion.

Je me dirigeais hors de la Grande Salle pour retrouver Hermione.

Ma petite vengeance avait assez dur

Il était hors de question que je sacrifie mon amitié pour cela.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide vers le grand escalier menant à nos différents dortoirs. Ma chère Hermione me regardait fièrement, assise sur une des grandes marches de l'escalier en marbre. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle.

« A quoi tu joue, Harry ?» me demanda t elle en guise de préambule.

Je souris et lui expliquais la raison de mon étrange comportement.

« Et tu as pensé à moi Harry à ce que je pouvais ressentir dans une situation pareille. Tu ne te rends pas bien compte à quel point ont vas être ridicule si tu continue comme cela. Tu oublie aussi que j'ai un petit ami qui comme tu as put le remarquer est naturellement jaloux et possessif. » me coupa t elle tranchante.

Je lui lançais mon sourire le plus timide et le plus doux.

« Il n'y a pas que cela…. Tu te rends compte Mione que tu as été demander à Drago MALEFOY de me donner des renseignements. A Drago Malefoy »

« Tu ne les aurais pas acceptées venant de moi » se défendit-elle vertement

« Et alors ? Tu crois réellement Mione que si je n'acceptais pas des explications venant de toi, j'accepterais celle de Malefoy »

Elle soupira et sourit également mais ce reprit bien vite

« J'accepte de jouer ta petite comédie stupide à la condition que tu sois plus discret. C'est vrai que l'idée n'est pas si stupide que cela. » me déclara gravement mon Hermione puis elle ajouta tranquillement « Laisse moi !, maintenant je dois aller travailler et toi, tu as une retenue »

**Point de vue:** Séverus

J'étais assis à mon bureau et j'essayais difficilement de me concentrer sur mes copies. J'avais commençais à les classer en trois tas, les élèves généralement bon à droite, les moyens ou inclassables au centre, et les mauvais à gauche. Je pris résolument le tas à droite, cherchant une copie bien précise.

« Miss Granger » murmurais-je satisfait.

Je pris ma plume et l'encre rouge et je débutais ma petite vengeance. Je raillais avec passion. Tout ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une donné inexacte ou trop vague était consciencieusement barré. Je trempais avec un plaisir affreux la plume dans l'encrier rouge pour tracer un magnifique D.

J'étais vraiment un gamin de m'adonner à cela.

Cette jeune fille n'y était pour rien si Harry…

J'entrepris d'annoter cette copie, mais je fus coupé dans mon élan par la présence au centre du salon de mon mignon. Il souriait timidement en se tortillant les mains.

Je ne répondis pas à son sourire. Je me levais, sans vouloir voir son regard suppliant et triste.

Y avait-il une chance pour que je me sois tromper et qu'il ait une explication à son comportement ?

J'essayais de me calmer… difficilement.

Je défis mon veston. Il rougit. Je souris triomphalement.

« Harry nous allons faire un sort très particulier. Il permet d'accroître la puissance » lui expliquais-je ou plus exactement mentis-je.

J'observais son visage anxieux. Non heureusement, il ne savait pas la vérité.

« Enlève ton pull et va t'asseoir sur le lit. Tu te rappelles où est la chambre. A oui ! J'allais oublier : boit cela avant ! » lui ordonnais-je en lui tendant un verre ou je venais de disposer la potion utile pour le sort.

Il exécuta mes ordres, sans émettre aucunes objections.

Je m'émerveillais pendant quelques secondes sur la confiance excessive que me portait cet enfant. J'aurais bien pu mettre un quelconque poison dans le verre et il l'aurait bu comme du petit lait.

J'allais rejoindre mon amour dans ma chambre quand le sentiment de remord me submergea soudainement. Ce que j'allais faire était passible d'Askaban. Ce sortilège était interdit depuis de nombreuses années. Il était dangereux de **fusionner** deux puissances magiques

Pourtant, cela ne m'empêcha pas de me diriger vers mon fruit défendu.

Je serais enfin fixé sur son amour, sur le mien, sur notre avenir. Ce soir je serais si oui ou non, notre histoire pouvait exister.

Je rentrais donc. Il était assis sur mon lit, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« C'est normal que j'ai si chaud ? » me demanda t il anxieusement.

J'acquiesçais gentiment tout en m'approchant de mon lit. Je lui ordonnais de se mettre au centre, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Je grimpais alors vers ma couche. Il me regardait étonné mais ne dit rien. Je bus à mon tour cette potion puis je déposais doucement ma coupe sur ma table de nuit. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, conscient qu'au moment ou je toucherais le corps du jeune homme, tout serait perdu.

Je m'approchais dangereusement d'Harry, laissant ainsi mes derniers remords au placard. Je préférais commettre un délie plutôt que cet état d'incertitude qui ne me quittait plus.

Je me glissais doucement derrière lui, dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

Je déposais ma tête sur son épaule et je resserrais cette étrange étreinte, au point de sentir son dos sur mon torse. Il ne se débattit pas comme j'aurais plus le pensé, non au contraire il s'abandonna totalement à moi. Je lui pris les mains et les enserrais.

« Qu'est que … » osa-t-il enfin me demander.

« C'est normal nous devons être le plus proche possible pour débuter le rituel » susurrais-je à son oreille. Il frissonna au contacte de mon souffle et de celle-ci. Je souris et notais mentalement cette information que je réservais pour plus tard.

Je récitais fortement la formule et tout commença alors.

Le lit se mit à trembler dangereusement mais se calma aussitôt. Je sentis ma tête tournée comme si j'étais sur des montagnes russes. Un flot de souvenirs ne m'appartenant pas pénétra mon esprit.

Un bébé aux yeux très verts regardait avec un sourire un homme aux yeux rouges qui le menaçait de sa baguette

Un petit garçon de cinq ans jouait tout seul dans un grand jardin impeccable et sans vie, en observant à la dérober un gosse –ou un cachalot c'est selon- rond qui sautait sur les jambes de ce qui semblait être sa mère

Un enfant de 8 ans était immobile devant toute une classe qui l'observait méchamment.

« Présentes-nous ton dessein, Harry »

Harry montra une superbe feuille blanche.

La maîtresse une femme grande et sèche soupira.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dessin ? Tu n'as pas comprit le sujet ? »

« Si j'ai comprit répondit d'une voix aigu le petit garçon. Voilà mon avenir c'est cela… rien »

La maîtresse le regarda abasourdi puis reprit :

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que l'on dessine son avenir mais ce que tu aimerais faire quand tu seras plus grand »

« Je ne serais jamais grand » répondit Harry froidement

Un jeune garçon d'environ neuf ans était assis sur la table de ce qui semblait être une cuisine.

« Cela n'existe pas, Harry » cria un homme grand, fort et moustachu.

« Bien sur, Oncle Vermond que cela n'existe pas. C'est juste un rêve… » argumenta timidement le petit brunet

« On ne rêve pas de cela dans ma maison… Voler sur un ballet… n'importe quoi » hurla l'homme en cravate

« Chéri, tais-toi, les voisins !! » murmura une femme très mince et très pincée, puis elle reprit d'une voix aigre « Toi moustique, tu es puni dans le placard. Allez ouste!! »

Un garçon apeuré regardait Oliver le grand constructeur de baguette, lui annoncer que la sienne était très particulière.

Un garçon brun totalement tétanisé fixait un homme décharné qui ricanait, suivit de peu de ses fidèles serviteurs

Un jeune homme se laissait embrasser par une charmante jeune fille asiatique sous une feuille de gui

Remus annonçait au même jeune homme que Sirius Black n'était plus

Mon Harry celui de maintenant, dormait, en murmurant mon non….

Le même garçon faisait des confidences à Hermione sur son amour….

Je fus happé d'un coup vers la réalité. La chambre redevenait visible à mes yeux éblouis. Harry lui n'était pas encore revenu de notre petit voyage dans nos esprits. Il refit surface brutalement. La première étape était terminée. Nos deux âmes étaient maintenant liées pour le temps du rituel.

Il frissonnait. Je lui murmurais à bout de force -comme lui- tous les mots tendres que maman m'avait appris. Enfin calme, je prononçais une seconde fois dans la nuit, l'étrange formule. La pièce se remit à trembler puis s'immobilisa. Nous volions au-dessus du lit. C'était une sensation extrêmement étrange quoique agréable. La fenêtre de ma chambre se brisa est un vent glacial s'y engouffra. Une étrange lumière verte commença à émaner de mon Harry. Je sentais une force démesurée m'envahir peu à peu.

Ce gosse était d'une puissance incroyable. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela même lors des séances de magie noire les plus intenses.

Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer soudainement. Des frissons partant de ma nuque jusqu'à mes reins m'assaillirent. Mon sang commença à me brûler. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'avais chaud ! Ma respiration s'accéléra subitement.

Une vague de plaisir me consuma tout à coup quant à son tour, ma magie se détacha de moi pour aller rejoindre ce flot de lumière vert émeraude.

La lumière bleue lapis-lazuli se mélangea progressivement à la lumière verte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être si fort. J'en fut étonné un instant, mais ces pensés furent interrompu par les gémissements de mon amant. Je serrais son corps moite contre moi. Il s'abandonna dans mes bras épuisés mais heureux.

Cependant le répit fut de courte durée, des v ages de plaisirs nous frappèrent de nouveau. Cette fois si, pourtant je serrais le corps tremblant et incandescent de mon Harry. Il se remit à haleter.

Je sentis, à mon tour, mon souffle se couper. J'essayais difficilement de faire redescendre la pression, mais sans succès.

Je me concentrais quelques secondes sur la magnifique lumière turquoise qui volait autour de la pièce. Le corps tremblant de mon Harry me rappela à la surface. Je sentis encore une fois le plaisir s'insinuait en moi.

Je gémis de façon régulière. Harry se tordait dans même bras de manière passionner. J'embrassais brutalement le cou offert de mon amant.

Sa peau avait un goût de miel tout à fait étonnant. Je me mis à sucer plus fortement cette étendue claire. Son corps fut pris de spasme.

Je sentis à mon tour mon flux sanguin s'accélérer, et ma peau devenir feu. J'haletais de plus en en plus fort en symbiose totale avec le souffle de mon Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'ensemble nous attendions une jouissance inimaginable.

Il s'affaissa dans mes bras. Je m'étendis automatiquement sur le lit, pliant sur son poids et sur la fatigue. Je me dégageais de cette douce étreinte et allais me poster devant le jeune homme épuisé. Malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais percevoir son front tellement pâle couvert de sueur, ses vêtements humides, et ce sourire espiègle qui s'accrochait à ce visage innocent.

Je souris également même s'il ne pouvait le voir.

Le petit ange brun ,en effet, s'était endormi blottit dans les draps en soie. L'envie de l'imiter était très forte mais je me levais tout de même. Je me dirigeais ivre de plaisir et de fatigue vers la salle de bain mais je me figeais au centre de la pièce.

Au-dessus de mon Harry et anciennement de moi, trônais un magnifique dôme rouge entouré de la même lumière turquoise et lumineuse.

Je souris d'aise, si j'en avais eu la force j'aurais sauté sur le lit pour réveiller mon mignon. Je me repris aussitôt le gosse ne connaissait pas la signification de cela

Je me dirigeais après avoir encore une fois admirées _ma preuve_ vers la salle de bain.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aim ?


	9. Rêves

DE SINGULIER LECON :

Je suis terriblement en retard Mille Pardon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 9 : Les Rêves.

Je le tenais fermement enlacé dans mes bras et je marchais dans les couloirs le plus doucement possible. Rusard dormait à cette heure mais n'importe quels gamins insupportables auraient -les monstres- pu nous surprendre. Je souris méchamment à l'idée de la surprise d'un de ces gosses à la vue du corps endormi du « célèbre » survivant tenu fermement par le « vampire ». Je me dirigeais calmement mais le plus discrètement possible vers l'infirmerie.

Enfin arriver, je déposais avec d'infinie précaution mon fardeau puis je me mis à gratter doucement sur la porte en bois qui menait vers la chambre de Pompom. Elle ouvrit quelques minutes après.

« Séverus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore à cette heure » me demanda-t-elle précipitamment mais elle se tut à la vue d'un Harry dans les bras de Morphée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est **encore** pass ! » m'interrogea t elle vigoureusement.

Je lui offrit mon sourire le plus charmeur et par conséquent le plus fautif.

« Qu'est ce que tu as … Fais le rentrer dans l'infirmerie ! Heureusement il n'y a personne… »

J'exécutais les ordres avec bonne volonté et l'allongeais sur un lit. Je retirais brièvement ma cape et je m'assit sur celui d'à coter tandis que ma Pompon ne cessait de s'agiter. Après l'auscultation de mon chaton, elle s'immobilisa et … me lança la plus belle gifle de ma carrière d'ex Mangemort, de professeur pervers et d'homme cynique.

Comme un enfant, je me caressais la joue douloureuse et je la regardais à la fois abasourdi et timide. Elle fronça les sourcils dans un air menaçant puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'armoire et en sortit un liquide prune qui n'était étrangement pas de ma composition. Je grimaçais fortement

Depuis quand l'infirmière de Poudlard, n'utilisait pas les potions faites par **le **Maître des potions des lieus ? J'allais lui demander quand soudainement ma position de coupable me revint à l'esprit. L'idée d'une seconde gifle me retient définitivement.

Pompom devant moi, me tendit autoritairement une coupe contenant ce maudit liquide. J'hésitais quelques secondes mais je bus tout de même devant le regard orageux de ma jolie Pompom. Le goût était infâme : acre, amer, … répugnant.

Je fis une superbe grimace.

Elle attrapa la coupe sans faire aucunement attention à mon masque de dégoût et le remplit de nouveau puis le fit boire à mon pauvre Harry.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, le borda délicatement puis me regarda avec une mine enragée.

Je déglutis.

« 'Index Supremus' excuser moi Oh Latiniste si cette forme n'est pas décliné et donc accordé. Pour les autres cela signifie : 'Le révélateur Maximal ou Suprême tu as utilisé sur CET enfant CE sortilège INTERDIT. C'est de l'inconscience. Vous auriez pu tous les deux y restaient. Imagine que votre magie soit opposée l'une à l'autre. Vous, vous seriez **bêtement** entre tuer… C'est n'importe quoi !!! Risquer un tel sort pour seulement si la personne que vous aimez vous est destiné» rugit-elle

Je balançais doucement mes jambes comme autrefois quand je venais me faire guérire mes stigmates dus à un sortilège noir. Je lui souris avec douceur et elle s'apaisa.

« Alors ? » me demanda abruptement.

« Le sort a extrêmement bien marché. Nos magies ont fusionné et … la sphère rouge est apparut. »

Je repensais avec extase à cette sphère.

Elle me regarda fixement, totalement étonné.

« Impossible … Vous êtes des 'aninus teneri' Reexcuse pour les Latinistes : toujours pour les autres l'âme qui est lié Cela signifie que toi … lui je comprends mais toi »

Je rougis brutalement. Pourquoi moi je ne pourrai pas une âme assez ancienne pour correspondre à celle d'Harry Potter ?

« Il le sait ?… »

« Bien sûr, que non ! Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce phénomène? Il croit que ce sortilège est un vulgaire sortilège de puissance »

« Un sortilège de puissance ? Mais c'est … c'est totalement stupide… Un sortilège de puissance qui vous vide de vos forces ? »

J'acquiesçais résolument, laissant sous le silence que c'était moi qui le lui avais dit.

« Cela change tout ! Je veux dire votre union par cette preuve devient légitime. Cela fait de toi le responsable d'Harry Potter. Tu dois doit donc l'aidez et le protéger … »

« Qui sait si ce n'est pas l'inverse ? » me moquais-je gentiment

« Tu ne dois pas te moquer de tes devoirs de « _Dux_ » toujours pareille- euh ! pour les autres Duxguide

Je soupirais devant le manque d'humour de Pompom devant les situations de crises.

« Tu dois dormir maintenant. Je dirais à Dumbledore que le petit c'est senti mal cette nuit et qu'il est venu me voir. Quant à toi, ouste ! Dans ta chambre ! Tu as fais assez de dégâts … » me dit-elle en souriant.

Je me levais donc et après avoir pendant quelques secondes regardais la petite chose brune qui reposait tranquillement dans les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Après avoir lancé un imperceptible sourire à l'enfant, je me retirais enfin.

* * *

Changement de point de vu :

Un garçon brun de six ans environ me regardait fixement. Etais ce moi qu'il contemplait ou le tableau sur le mur ?

Il était très brun, la peau blanche, et les yeux noirs jais. Des yeux que je connaissais que trop bien.

Etais ce bien le professeur Rogue qui se tenait devant moi ?

Il était tellement différent de l'homme que je connaissais.

…Tellement fragile et si petit qu'un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter. Différant de l'homme sombre et taciturne qui terrorisait les petits enfants de première année.

Je regardais la grande chambre circulaire. Je me sentis tout à coup plus petit dans cette salle immense, sombre où les ombres dessinaient des formes étranges et inquiétantes sur le mur trop blanc. J'imaginais quelques secondes ce que pouvait ressentir le pauvre enfant devant cette pièce nu.

Etais ce vraiment sa chambre ?

Tout était beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop vide comme si celle-ci était désaffectée. J'en venais à préférer presque mon petit placard.

Un vent glacé martelait la fenêtre. Une ombre lugubre se reflétait sur le parquet.

Je cherchais dans la chambre un quelquonque jouet, une preuve de l'existence de cette enfant dans cette espace. Je me dirigeais vers l'unique meuble de cet endroit hormis le lit et une chaise dépaillée. La commode était noire, massive, et effrayante. Des livres étaient rangés dessus ainsi qu'un chaudron crasseux et une grande baguette brisé.

« Tu es une fée » me murmura impressionné le petit garçon de sa voix très aigu

Je sursautais.

Il pouvait me voir, alors que je devais sûrement rêver.

Etrange…

Je lui souris tout de même et m'approchais doucement vers le lit où je m'assis.

« Je m'appelle Harry » me présentais-je allégrement.

Il m'intenta de me taire et posa un regard effrayer sur la porte.

« T'est pas très intelligent pour une fée. Faut pas que l'on t'entende, tu sais ? Papa ne serait pas très content et maman aurait des problèmes »

Je lui souris et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es bizarre pour une fée, mais tu es venu c'est -comment dit maman déj ?- a oui, essentielle » souffla-t-il tout en me jaugeant puis il reprit devant mon silence « le principal c'est que tu exauces mes trois vœux »

Il se rassit confortement sur son lit puis d'une voix 'solennelle' il murmura :

« Alors, en premier, je veux être très grand, déj »

Il ferma les yeux dans l'attente que le sort s'accomplisse. Au bout de quelques seconde, il les ouvrit et regarda suspicieusement ses membres puis se leva.

« J'ai grandi !» me déclara t il joyeusement

Malgré mes objections, il était intiment persuadé qu'il avait grandit. Je me rendis compte que le Séverus de cette époque et celui de maintenant partageait au moins leur caractère buté et têtu.

« Tu sais, fée Harry, je suis sur que le reste du travail sera terminé demain. Ne t'inquiète pas » me rassura le brunet, puis il alla se placer sur mes genoux et déposa un bisou sur ma joue en guise de remerciement.

« Est-ce que tu crois, fée Harry, que je pourrais demander autre chose. J'aimerais bien par exemple pouvoir faire comme maman. Elle peut mélanger des liquides de toutes les couleurs. C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouve pas ! Elle m'a donné pour m'amuser un de ses grands bols. Tu sais... il faut que j'en fasse bien attention. On n'a beaucoup de sous pour acheter des jouets… »

Je le serrais contre moi. Il ne tressaillit pas, comme s'il s'attendait à cette étreinte.

« Tu veux que l'on joue ensemble, Séverus » lui demandais-je pour rompre cette position qui m'apparaissait gênante.

Ces yeux se mirent à briller et il se leva tout doucement et il prit son chaudron et ses livres.

A mi-cheminn entre l'affreuse commode et le lit, il se mit à courir sans se retourner.

Il s'installa alors sur le lit tout en fixant toujours la commode avec une intensité comique.

« Il y a un monstre dedans » me prévient-il avec sérieux.

Il sourit puis me donna un livre et la veille baguette tandis que lui, en prenait un autre et le chaudron.

« On va jouer à l'école, fée Harry, tu veux ? Toi tu seras le professeur qui apprend à mélanger des choses et moi je serais l'élève bien sage. D'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais en pensant au comique de la situation quoique pas trop. L'image de Séverus Rogue totalement enragé devant une pensine dont j'avais malencontreusement observait le contenue me revient avec force.

Je commençais ma leçon en frissonnant de cette image mentale persistante.

J'étais un professeur très gentil. De peur que l'adulte ne m'en veille plus tard, j'appris une véritable potion à l'enfant -une potion simple bien entendu, d'ailleurs je doutais pouvoir lui apprendre autre chose. Il tournait avec une grosse cueillere en bois tout en murmurant les noms et les proportions que je lui disais.

Il se fixa tout à coup.

Le cri d'une femme, s'était fait entendre à travers la porte. Il lâcha les livres et se dirigea vers celle ci, à pied nu. Il l'entrebâilla puis écouta les hurlements d'en bas. Je regardais son visage se décomposer à l'écoute des insultes qu'une voix grave rugissait à une voix douce et féminine.

J'espérais de toutes mes forces que l'enfant ne les comprenait pas. Hélas, son visage marquait bien que le petit donnait à celles ci tous leurs sens. Il ne bougea pas, pourtant. Son teint devenait de plus en plus livide et les sanglots devenaient progressivement plus difficiles à contenir. Il écoutait jusqu'au bout saisissant, malheureusement, toutes ces horreurs, fasciné par la douleur et la tristesse que cela lui procuraient.

Un silence pesant se fit entendre en bas. Il se leva engourdi.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre ainsi que les cris de la dame que je supposais être la mère de Séverus.

Il s'immobilisa tout à coup, totalement paralyser par la peur.

Les cris se firent plus perçant. Le petit retenait son souffle tandis que moi je sentais monter une incroyable angoisse.

Les cris se turent… enfin.

Le silence revient aussi lourd et assourdissant qu'il pouvait l'être. J'étais tourmenté par l'idée que peut-être les coups –j'étais sur que c'était des coups- de l'homme avait tué la pauvre femme.

Séverus partageait sûrement ma crainte. Il était figé attendant un bruit pouvant lui certifier que la dame n'avait « rien de grave ». Il alla tout doucement se recoucher avec moi mais par malheur il trébucha de tout son long sur le parquet.

« Séverus. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » rugit la voix masculine d'en bas.

J'étais tremblant. Mon Dieu ! il n'allait pas venir ? Le petit se releva tout de suite et se jeta sur son lit, les yeux totalement paniqué

Il se tourna vers moi :

« Il faut que tu t'en aille fée Harry. Cache-toi »

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'avais tellement peur. Cette scène me tétanisé comme subitement j'étais redevenu le petit Harry du placard, ce petit être invisible que l'on pouvait rudoyer. Je me levais courageusement, il était hors de question que quelqu'un fasse de mal au petit garçon.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une jeune femme.

Etait-elle jolie ? Je l'ignorais totalement.

Elle dégageait une aura de douceur et de tendresse, telle que je n'en avais jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux très sombres et très longs. Ses yeux magnifiquement noirs étaient entourés d'un halot bleuté. Sa peau diaphane était constellée de marques sombres. Pourtant à travers ses yeux mouillés, elle souriait à l'enfant.

« Tu ne dors pas encore mon Séverus. » lui demanda-elle tendrement de sa voix éteinte.

« Non, je ne dors pas. Je joue à quand je serais grand » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle regarda vers moi mais ne me vit pas.

Elle alla au contraire se postait sur le lit. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'enfant puis le borda.

Un bruit de pas, nous fit sursauter tous les trois. Quelques minutes après, un homme grand, blond, et massif se tient devant nous. Il attrapa sous les yeux embués de larmes de mon petit Séverus, sa femme.

« Arrête» supplia une toute petite voix dans leur dos.

L'homme n'écoutait pas son fils, il continua à gifler la jeune femme et la colla contre le mur.

Tout s'arrêta tout d'un coup : les cris, les pleurs, les coups.

Il n'y avait plus que les yeux bleus de l'homme qui fixaient avec violence les yeux implorants. Il fallait faire quelque chose. J'allais séparer ce fou de la pauvre femme quand une sorte de brouillard s'insinua dans ma tête.

* * *

Je me réveillais sur une dalle froide et lisse. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me levais d'un coup comme si le sol me brûlait. C'était impossible que j'aie atterri dans cet endroit.

Je regardais les tombes une à une. Je ne voulais pas être dans ce cimetière mais plus encore être entouré de ces hommes cagoulés et menaçants.

Je ne voulais pas encore revivre ce cauchemar.

Je me rendis comte que la scène était très différente de celle que j'avais vécu l'année dernière. La nuit m'apparaissait plus claire. Les lueurs de la lune illuminaient de sa douce lumière les silhouette noires. Des touffes de fleures poussaient ça et là.

Le temps et la saison était différente.

Je tournais après mettre grossièrement rassuré. Pendant un instant, la peur me reprit. Je craignais que les Mangemorts se jettent sur moi, en lançant n'importe quel sort mais heureusement il ne s'intéressèrent pas au fantôme que j'étais –je crois- devenu. En faite, ils ne me voyaient pas. J'étais transparent pour eux, ce qui en soit était loin de me déranger.

Je me levais et époussetais mes vêtements.

Tous les regards des cagoules noires se fixaient sur le centre du cercle.

Un homme aux cheveux jais, et aux yeux rouges regardait un jeune homme blond agenouillé devant lui.

« Tu voulais me présenter quelqu'un, si je ne m'abuse, Lucius » railla Voldemort.

« Oui, c- c'est quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant, Maître » se justifia Lucius

« Parce qu'il est passé dans ton lit, gamin. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de tes conquêtes. » continua Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous le rire gras des Mangemorts.

« Non » bredouilla le blondin, puis il poursuivit « C'est un garçon brillant : un génie en potion, vraiment doué pour la magie noire… »

« Lève-toi, Lucius et présente nous cette merveille » ironisa le terrible sorcier.

Malefoy se leva alors. Vêtus richement, sous sa cape il était la vivante représentation d'un dandy. Je me mis à le détestait encore plus. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être l'amant de mon amoureux et en plus d'être plus séduisant que je ne le serait jamais. Je me mis à haïr férocement son chignon compliqué, ces yeux argents, sa bouche vermeille, son teint claire, et cette attitude arrogante.

Le fade blondin cherchait désespérément des yeux un homme debout derrière Voldemort. Celui ci, blond, froid, et vieux ne semblait pas ou ne voulait pas le voir.

« J'attends » s'impatienta l'assassin de mes parents.

Lucius se dirigea vers une crypte et en sortit quelques secondes un jeune homme aux yeux bandés. Il détacha avec infiniment de douceur le bandeau couvrant les yeux du jeune garçon puis s'agenouilla de nouveau devant son maître.

Le garçon lui ne faisait rien à part fixait éperdument les yeux rouges.

« Séverus Rogue » prononça doucement Voldemort.

Il n'acquiesça pas. Des sourires se dessinèrent à travers les capuches sombres tandis qu'un air désespéré s'accrochait au visage si lisse de Malefoy. Si Séverus n'était pas à la hauteur, c'était lui qui en subirait les conséquences.

Un silence pesant prit l'auditoire. J'en profitais pour observer mon futur professeur.

Quel age pouvait-il bien avoir ?

Il était petit même très petit. On lui aurait donné à peine 14 ans. Cependant, il avait plus je le savais grâce à la vision que j'avais eue d'un de ces souvenirs dans une pensine. Il devait avoir à peu près 16 ans. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi sombres que l'année de ses BUSE mais 'maintenant' ils étaient élégamment coiffés, plus courts et il portait une lourde frange qui recouvrait son front. Contrairement au Professeur Rogue de maintenant, ses mèches ébènes ne tombaient pas sur ces joues. Le visage du garçon aussi avait chang : ses joues c'était un peu arrondies, tandis que paradoxalement ses traits s'étaient affinés. Je le trouvais vraiment séduisant. Je ne comprenais que mieux l'intérêt d'un éphèbe comme Lucius pour **mon **Séverus.

Il ne parlait toujours pas. Son visage n'exprimait aucunement la peur, ni une quelconque appréhension, il était seulement absent. Il s'était enfermé dans un autre monde et regardait l'homme devant lui sans le voir vraiment.

Les mangemorts commençaient de plus en en plus à ricaner et à s'agiter.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? Séverus » interrogea froidement Voldemort.

Le futur professeur Rogue, fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le Seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette et jeta joyeusement un « Doloris » à mon Séverus qui se mit à hurler sous la douleur.

Lucius pâlît et se précipita vers le corps torturé de mon amoureux. Je me précipitais à mon tour vers Voldemort pour lui faire cesser cette torture, mais je ne pus rien faire, étant transparent et sans consistance. Ce monstre arrêta enfin, de faire souffrir le jeune garçon.

Séverus se releva et fit face à son bourreau. Celui ne donna aucune importance à cette attitude, fasciner par le visage implorant et fautif de Lucius.

« C'est très méchant gamin de m'avoir apporté un idiot mu » sermonna doucement l'homme aux yeux rouges tout en pointant sa baguette sur le blondinet

« Cela mérite une punition » lui murmura « tendrement » Voldemort

Lucius ferma les yeux, son corps contracté à cette phrase. Le Monstre en noir commença à prononcé une formule de torture.

« _Accio_ Baguette » prononça tremblant le jeune Séverus.

La baguette atterrit alors précisément dans la paume de mon futur professeur, ces yeux fixant toujours les yeux rouges.

Une trentaine de baguette se levèrent automatiquement pour menacer le jeune homme. Têtu, celui ci ne cessa de regardait le visage fin et jeune de Voldemort.

« Tu as de cran à défaut d'avoir une langue. » approuva celui ci, puis il dirigea sa paume dans la direction de la baguette qui se matérialisa automatiquement dans celle ci.

Séverus regarda ce prodige étonné mais se reprit aussitôt et de nouveau un masque d'indifférence se peint sur le visage de mon amoureux.

« Lucius, ouste !!!, hors de ma vue » ordonna Voldemort

Celui ci se leva aussitôt et disparut dans la masse de cagoule sombre.

« Séverus- Séverus Rogue cela me dit quelques choses… Ah oui ! c'est toi qui as gagné le Concours National de Potion cette année n'est ce pas » se rappela Voldemort

Séverus acquiesça sans ajouter de commentaire ce qui fit sourire le cercle.

« Modeste et Courageux mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » interrogea ironiquement Voldemort

« Je veux me venger, je veux être puissant, je crois, surtout en vos idées également » répondit enfin avec véhémence mon amoureux.

« Mon dieu ! soit-il parle trop soit-il se taît » railla l'insupportable homme en noir puis il poursuivit « Qui peut être détesté par un enfant si petit que toi ? »

« Mon Père, Potter et sa bande » énonça t il

Cette information me fit extrêmement mal. Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit mêlé au pacte avec le diable qu'allait effectuer l'homme que j'aimais.

« Ton père… intéressant qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » s'enquit Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

« Cela ne vous regarde pas » cracha le futur professeur Rogue

Voldemort peu satisfait de cette réponse leva sa baguette et lui lança le sort « Legitillimenci » celui ci au bout de quelques secondes lui lança un contre sortilège.

« En plus d'être doué en potion tu as un sacré potentiel magique » déclara doctement Voldemort et il poursuivit « Je m'étonne que notre Vénérable Professeur Dumbledore ne t'ais pas déjà repér pour faire partit de sa bande de guignol »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Séverus mais il se reprit tout de suite :

« Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Black, ni Remus Lupin et encore moins, James Potter cela doit être cela » railla Séverus

« Tu as du potentiel et contrairement à Dumbledore je ne m'intéresse ni aux fanfarons ni au roi de Quidditch » déclara-il puis il poursuivit en souriant « Tu feras parti des jeunes recrus cet été, maintenant approche ton bras et agenouilles toi devant moi »

Séverus s'exécuta naïvement. Après quelques secondes, il s'immobilisa pris de spasme puis Voldemort lui enserra le bras et traça avec sa baguette des signes étranges.

Séverus se débattit durant quelques secondes puis s'affaissa épuisé. Il hurla quand la baguette frôla son bras. Il hurla à en déchirer l'âme. C'était horrible ces cris, tous ces cris, cette douleur…

Je me réveillais en sursaut à l'infirmerie totalement abasourdi. Mon corps était engourdi et mon esprit brumeux. Il faisait grand jour et j'étais loin de ce soir de printemps où Séverus Rogue avait vendu –littéralement- son âme au Diable.

Je me levais difficilement et inspecta autour de moi. J'étais dans l'infirmerie, seul et non dans le lit tiède de mon professeur. Je perdais beaucoup aux change à mon avis. Je soupirais profondément et allais me poster prêt de la fenêtre auréolée de lumière. Je souris à la vision du terrain de Quidditch recouvert de neige. C'était toujours aussi magnifique.

Je m'assit sur le rebord, heureux d'être bien au chaud alors qu'il faisait si froid dehors.

Cette nuit avait été plus que mouvementée comme la retenue d'ailleurs. Pouvait-on appeler cela une retenu, à vrai dire ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, en effectuant un quelconque sortilège : ce plaisir, cette osmose… Cela avait été épuisant. A cette information mon cerveau se mit en éveille. Un sortilège de force qui nous vide de toute notre magie, étrange tout de même. Un sortilège qui nous fait voir dans le passé de l'autre… A cette évocation du mot 'pass', je déglutis difficilement. Sa vie avait été tellement différente de ce que j'imaginais.

Des milliers de questions me venaient à l'esprit. Je voulais absolument le connaître et peut-être même le comprendre au final, et surtout je désirais savoir quelle était l'incidence de mon père dans celle ci.

Seulement comment arrivé à récolter toutes ces informations ?

* * *

**Réponse au reviews/**

Merci à pour leur reviews :

Adrianna, diaboliqua Rogue, rim999 , onarluca, WendyMalfoy 

Marijuane : On passe aux choses sérieuses dans exactement 3 chapitres même si à partir du chapitre 11 il sorte ensembles !!! Donc c'est dans très peu de temps comme tu peux t'en rendre comte.

Melindra : Voilà la suite !!! Tu sais que tu as réussi à me faire culpabiliser. Logiquement je vais poster les chapitres jusqu'au slash durant ses vacances… mais c'est vrai qu'il restera encore une bonne douzaine de chapitre après –se sent toute coupable, potasse ces excuses bateau pour justifier son prochain retard, relis ces notes, et lance un sourire éclatant à sa gentille revieweuse- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de devoir –sourire triomphant- donc tu comprends ? –regrette sincèrement n'avoir pas le charme de Rogue-

Minerve : Tu sais que tu portes bien ton nom ? Tu as tout à fais raison Harry est 'plus fort' que Séverus… Cela aura une incidence dans la suite de l'histoire ..

Vif d'or : Merci de tes compliments déjà. Je suis contente que cela te plaise autant … je croise les doigts pour que la suite de l'histoire soit toujours aussi bien…

nardy : Oui je sais pour Dray c'est pas gentil !!! Pour ce qui est du slash il arrive dans 3 chapitres –Quoi encore Trois chapitres ????C'est bien trois chapitres non ? –fais les yeux doux – De plus, la température va monter dans les chaumières –pantalon ?- laisser moi encore un chapitre et puis je vous promets qu'il y aura: un baiser, massage … tout tout tout !!!!

Alexandra Rogue : L'explication en partie mais elle trouvera tous son sens dans l'avant dernier chapitre – conseil de l'auteur oubliait cette histoire pendant quelque temps- Merci pour ta review

Lola Reeds : Temporaire héla –même l'auteur a hâte de mettre le slash !!!!!!-

Shiny-misS : Vouivoui tu as compris… ceux sont ---tadam des âmes sœurs

_Petite voix dans la tête de l'auteur :_ C'est clich !

_autre petite voix :_ Hein, non ? Depuis longtemps…

_Voix 1 :_ Ta pas entendu parler de Roméo et Juliette ???

_Vox 2_ : euh vaguement … C'est pas vraiment connu

_Voix 1 : _-la voix hésite à tuer tout espèce d'espoir chez son autre- non, non t'inquiète pas c'est une œuvre mineur…

_Voix 2 :_ C super alors !! Tu as vu à quel point je suis originale

sourire contrit de la voix –je crois que je vais passer sous silence Cathy et Heatclifff … et tous les autres…-


	10. La réserve

**DE SINGULIER LECON**

**Voilà, voilà… merci à toutes ses reviews.**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Je le ferais la prochaine fois, promis.

Je m'excuse évidemment pour le retard énorme –rougie- et je vous annonce la bonne nouvelle que ma fic est maintenant sans fautes ou presque grâce aux soins attentifs de Garouf tire la timide correctrice et grande auteur de fic à la lumière des projecteurs

Je vous préviens qu'elle n'a pas corrigé cette intro –sous entendu, elle est bourrée de fautes-

Pardon…

Je vous promets d'être plus rapide pour les autres chapitres…

Je fais également de **la pub **pour une de mes fics … un slash Tom / Harry. La narration se déroule moitié dans le passé moitié dans le présent. Elle explique les sentiments passionnée de Voldemort pour Ryry…

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La Réserve**

« Aëe Harry tu me marches sur les pieds » couina Ron.

« Chut » implora Hermione.

Je pouffais de rire. La cape d'invisibilité devenait de plus en plus petite, et de moins en moins malléable. La bibliothèque était déserte à cette heure et vraisemblablement Rusard n'était pas là. Sans Hermione qui était la Raison même, Ron et moi aurions enlevé celle-ci.

Nous nous immobilisâmes quelques secondes devant l'écriteau 'réserve'. Ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois que nous enfreignions le règlement mais à chaque fois cela me faisait toujours un petit quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Cette fois-ci en plus, c'était pour la bonne cause. J'avais passé trois jours à m'interroger de toutes les manières possibles sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Séverus Rogue à devenir Mangemort et celles également qui l'avaient motivé pour ne plus l'être. J'avais raconté mon rêve à Hermione et à Ron prétextant pour celui-ci une potion ratée qui avait lié mon esprit à celui de Séverus. Je ne m'étais toujours pas résolu, en effet, à avouer la vérité sur mon amour à celui-ci. De plus, j'avais raconté à Hermione l'histoire du sortilège. Elle avait été fascinée tout de suite et avait écumé les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver exactement ce qu'était réellement ce sortilège. Ron, également avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée de fouiner dans le passé de Rogue. Hermione avait réussi, à cet effet, à convaincre Drago de subtiliser les affaires d'école de son père et les photos pour me renseigner. Cependant, aucun de nous trois n'avions pu attendre jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Nous étions donc là, devant la porte qui renfermait le dossier des anciens élèves. Après avoir débloqué la porte avec un sortilège étrange, nouveau et puissant, Hermione nous invita pompeusement à rentrer.

Une odeur de naphtaline, et de poussière me submergea d'un coup. La pièce était immense et se découpait en de centaine d'étagères.

« On ne pourra jamais trouver le dossier du vampire là dedans » s'écria découragé Ron

J'étais très près de penser la même chose et cela m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je soufflais désespérément à l'unisson avec mon meilleur ami. Tous ces risques pour rien…

Seule Hermione ne perdait pas espoir au contraire même elle souriait.

« Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle » interrogea Ron avec calme et douceur de la même manière qu'un être sain d'esprit demande à un fou meurtrier l'intérêt de couper la langue de ses victimes.

Elle sourit et nous apprit que tout est classé sûrement par ordre des années et qu'il suffisait de trouver l'année qui nous intéressait. Toujours gaiement, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, observa quelques minutes la structure de la réserve puis s'élança joyeusement, sous nos yeux ébahis vers une rangée particulière. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en sortit avec 6 énormes carton dans les bras.

En titubant, elle posa tout ses précieux dossiers, sur une table. Ron et moi, nous nous assîmes puis nous posâmes un regard curieux sur les cartons. Cérémonieusement, Hermione me tendit un carton vert et argent avec inscrit sur sa couverture « Séverus, Rogue 19» Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand je sortis du carton les précieuses feuilles.

« Mione tu commences par les informations médicales, Ron toi tu t'occupes du cahier de retenue et des livres de fin d'année et moi, je fais les bulletins » proposais je

Je sortis alors du carton, une énorme chemise en cuir contenant les carnet de notes et je les répartis à nous trois.

Au bout d'une demi heure, j'interrompis ma lecture. Cela ne menait à rien. Je ne n'avais rien appris de véritablement intéressant sauf que les bulletins d'hier ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'aujourd'hui. J'étais seulement étonné par le « portrait » que me brossait les appréciations des professeurs. En effet, Séverus Rogue avait réussi une scolarité mais sans éclat jusqu'à sa cinquième année. Les professeurs étaient peu inspirés quant ils décrivaient son comportement. Les adjectifs _« élève sérieux, travailleur »_ et/ou « _motivé » _revenaient continuellement. Les appréciations étaient régulières comme les résultats de mon amoureux. Ces matières les plus mauvaises –Astrologie et le Sport – s'équilibraient grâce à deux matières ou il était réellement doué DCFM et évidemment les potions. Outre cela, les professeurs ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à ce qui pouvait se trouver derrière _« ce grand étourdi »,_ _« trop réservé » _. Certains tout de même, faisaient leurs originaux et changeaient leurs épithètes. Séverus Rogue devenait alors, sous leur plume un _« élève intéressé »_ mais qui _« multipliait les maladresses »_. Tous, donc, s'accordaient à dire qu'il était beaucoup trop ambitieux et que le métier de Maître des Potions était inapproprié. Il réussit – malgré son manque certain de talent – (dixit le Monsieur Sinus professeur d'Astrologie) tout de même à avoir toutes ses BUSE, à l'étonnement général. Mieux même, il reproduisit l'exploit en obtenant une mention à tous ses ASPIC.

« Alors ? » me demanda Hermione absorbée par la lecture du livret des présences à l'infirmerie.

« Rien, ah si les profs sont stupides et ils considèrent les élèves comme des personnes désincarnée à part cela… rien » rétorquai-je avec véhémence.

« Et toi Ron ? » demanda ma meilleur amie sans faire attention à ma remarque.

« Ben on apprend pas grand chose à part qu'il avait peu voire pas d'ami. Il passait tout son temps caché dans les cachots. Ah oui ! il était en proie continuellement à une bande de brutes décérébrées » nous expliqua t il joyeusement.

Devant le regard contrit d'Hermione, il se rappela soudainement que j'étais l'héritier du chef des « brutes décérébrées ». Il rougit violemment. Sacré Ron !

Il continua après m'avoir souri timidement, « autre chose avant sa cinquième année… pas de colle à part celles qui étaient communes. En gros à part nous apprendre que le vampire était un sans ami compulsif ce dont j'étais personnellement convaincu, cela nous apprend pas grand chose. »

« Au contraire, on a pleins d'informations, il suffit de les mettre dans l'ordre. D'abord, il n'a pas d'ami sans raison. Il était extrêmement petit pour son âge. Il a eu une véritable poussée de croissance seulement en sixième année. Ce qui comme vous pouvez le supposer n'a pas facilité la tâche au professeur Rogue déjà très complexé. En effet, il était boursier et son père- un auror - était en pleine déroute financière. Les investissements en bourse qui étaient l'alpanage des aristocrates, avaient totalement chuté. Il était ruiné. Le professeur Rogue avait été envoyé dans une maison de petit gosse de riches, généralement alliés au Seigneur des ténèbres donc tout l'inverse de lui Autre chose qui avait une grande importance, il souffrait d'un grave vertige. Ce qui finit par le « marginaliser » des autres. On lui aurait sûrement pardonné sa taille, sa pauvreté et son père s'il avait pu faire ses preuves au Quidditch. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'est fait prendre en grippe par les garçons les plus populaires du collège »

Je rougis violemment. Je ne comprenais pas que mon père et Sirius aient pu faire empirer la situation de Séverus. Pire, je n'en saisissais pas l'intérêt !

Je blêmis à la pensée que tous me comparaient à lui. J'espérais vraiment que l'image que je dégageais n'était pas celle d'un sale gamin arrogant qui opprimait les plus faibles.

« Tout concorde jusqu'à sa cinquième année. Là on a l'impression d'avoir à faire à un autre garçon. Le professeur Rogue devient tout à coup plus sûr de lui. Il multiplie les infractions au règlement… » poursuivit Hermione.

« Les profs ne s'inquiètent pas pourtant » demandai-je étonné.

« C'est vrai, il a fait les pires trucs, tiens genre jouer au couteau avec un premier année et personne ne dit rien comme si … » se révolta Ron.

« …il n'intéressait pas » murmurai-je.

Nous nous observâmes silencieusement. Cela était horrible d'avoir l'impression de ne pas exister. Je ne le savais que trop. J'avais en effet passé toute mon enfance dans un placard, dans le but d'effacer les preuves de mon existence.

« Une question évidente se pose : Qu'est ce qui a changé dans sa vie entre la 4ème année et la 5ème année pour qu'il change comme cela ? » interrogea solennellement Hermione.

Devant nos bouches closes, nous décidâmes dans un accord tacite de nous remettre au travail. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas ennuyés le moins du monde comme j'aurais pu le craindre. Ils paraissaient vouloir percer le mystère presque autant que moi.

Je choisis dans les différents papiers étalés sur le mur, un dossier turquoise agrémenté de schémas qui avaient valu à mon professeur adoré la première place du concours National. Je feuilletais ces pages vides de sens – pour moi du moins - traitant d'une étrange potion ancienne. Une liasse de papier tomba soudainement. Je le ramassais discrètement. J'allais l'explorer quand un bruit suspect me fit m'arrêter.

Le bruit se changea rapidement en voix. Nous, nous figeâmes tels des statues de sel, tétanisés. Quelques minutes après, nous, nous retrouvâmes en face du Professeur Rogue, de McGonagal et de Remus.

McGonagal dès qu'elle nous aperçut, se dirigea vers nous menaçante. Elle commença alors un chapelet de réprimandes, criant et nous houspillant tour à tour. Remus tentait en vain de la calmer tandis que le professeur Rogue étudiait intéressé les bulletins de Sirius que nous avions également déballés ainsi que ceux de Remus, de papa, de maman, et d'Arthur Weasley pour pouvoir comparer et aussi il fallait l'avouer par simple curiosité.

Devant « l'euphorie » générale, je pus discrètement glisser la liasse de lettres dans ma poche.

Le professeur Rogue s'immobilisa d'un coup à la vue de son dossier personnel

« Je ne savais pas que ma vie était si digne d'intérêt » coupa-t-il calmement.

Il nous fusilla tous un par un du regard, s'attardant sur moi particulièrement.

« Je présume que vous avez dû bien vous amuser en lisant des INFORMATIONS CONFIDENTIELLES sur moi. » railla-t-il aigre.

« Monsieur … » tenta de s'expliquer Hermione.

« Fermez la, Granger ! Aimeriez-vous que je fouille votre passé petite idiote dans l'hypothèse que cela m'intéresse bien sûr » cria-t-il puis il poursuivit à l'intention de tous « Il est formellement interdit d'être debout la nuit ! Il est clairement prohibé de rentrer dans cette salle sans un motif particulier et surtout il est proscrit de fouiner dans les dossier de vos professeurs par conséquence je vous colle tous… séparément, un mois. Granger vous aiderez Madame Bibine pour le classement des balais. Je suis sûr que vous « apprendrez beaucoup ». Weasley avec Rusard. Travail passionnant... récurer les toilettes et vous Potter pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes vous resterez avec moi. »

« Il pourrait être plus compréhensif. Franchement nous on n'a pas essayé d'empoisonner un première année pour faire des expériences. C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, vraiment » murmura Ron.

Malheureusement pour nous, la salle était d'un calme olympien et McGonagal s'était tûe, ce qui fait que l'on entendit extrêmement bien les propos.

McGonagal s'arrêta net devant Ron son regard furieux. Il ne lui manquait plus que de la fumée sorte de ces narines pour que la ressemblance avec un dragon soit complète.

« Comment osez vous …. » répéta-t-elle à Ron totalement terrorisé.

Remus lui coupa la parole, les yeux glaciaux :

« Monsieur Weasley, nous allons **tous** aller nous diriger vers le bureau du directeur. Puisque nous sommes des professeurs tortueux et pervers »

Hermione blêmit d'un coup et manqua de s'évanouir sous le choc. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée. Je la soutiens de peur qu'elle ne tombe. Ron était aussi tétanisé par la nouvelle. J'essayais vaguement d'avoir l'air totalement décontracté ce que bien sûr je ne ressentais pas. Je savais parfaitement qu'une fois devant les yeux bleus et pétillants de Dumbledore, il y avait une minuscule chance pour que je ne lui dévoile pas toute la vérité.

Mon souffle s'accéléra un peu quand le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagal nous « invitèrent » à les suivre vers le bureau de Directeur.

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, les yeux baissés et la mine fautive. Il y a à peine six mois de celà, j'aurais été, devant cette scène, le plus heureux des hommes, mais maintenant le renvoi potentiel d'Harry me tétanisait. En soit, ce n'était pas que je pensais vraiment que Dumbledore allait les expulser pour avoir fouillé dans ma vie privée. Cela n'avait aucune importance quelconque que je puisse être gêné par ce que ces sales gosses découvriraient, pour le vieil homme. Comme d'habitude, il me payerait avec des sourires et le fatal « Vous savez! les enfants. ». Non, contrairement à Miss Granger qui lançait épisodiquement des regard désespérés au Directeur, je savais pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient aucune punition, à part bien sûr, celles que je leur avais donné. Il était de notoriété mondiale que ce gosse avait tout les droits. Je sentis une bouffée de colère contre Harry. J'adorais cet enfant, c'est vrai, mais de là à tout lui excuser sous prétexte qu'il était orphelin, promis à une mort certaine…

Je me calmais aussitôt.

Dumbledore devant nous, affichait son éternel sourire et après le sermon de rigueur qu'il leur prodigua, il tourna son regard espiègle vers moi :

« Mais nous n'entendons pas le principal intéressé ! Vous avez quelque chose à dire, peut- être ? Je vous ai connu plus véhément, Séverus » constata le Directeur.

J'allais me jeter dans un grand discours sur le respect de la vie privée et celui des règles mais je me tûs, conscient d'être trop peu crédible.

« Monsieur, tout est dit, je demande seulement l'autorisation d'utiliser un léger filtre peu dosé de Véritaserum sur ces charmants fouineurs. Nous serions donc à égalité » déclarai-je en fusillant du regard les trois coupables.

Dumbledore sourit, tout en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

Les enfants qui étaient devenus pâles, soupirèrent d'aise. Ils n'auraient pas à me révéler leurs petits secrets grotesques et insignifiants. Je regardais Harry qui s'évertuait à fixer avec une passion peu commune le parquet marron et ciré.

« Mais pourquoi mon Dieu, avoir cherché des informations dans le dossier du Professeur Rogue. Je comprend, Monsieur Potter, que vous vouliez prendre connaissance du dossier de vos parents et même à la rigueur de celui de Sirius et du Professeur Lupin et vous Mr Weasley de celui de vos parents mais pas celui de Séverus » interrogea la directrice des Gryffondors.

Harry fut pris d'une transe profonde. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse allait bien pouvoir inventer ? Il n'allait pas dire la vérité tout de même. Je priai silencieusement tous les Dieux que je connaissais, passant sans transition du Dieu du vin à celui de l'Amour.

Harry ne répondait pas, toujours aussi absorbé par le parquet. Tout le monde le regardait totalement abasourdi par son manque de réaction tellement peu Gryffondoresque.

Hermione Granger prit une grande inspiration puis commença à raconter son mensonge tout en regardant son meilleur ami.

« C'est une longue histoire, Monsieur le Directeur. Il se trouve que nous faisons une sécante sur les propriétés Magiques des différentes peaux d'animaux tels le Dragon, Chat .. dans les potions. Nous avons même à cet effet, un dossier à rendre. Chacun choisissant un thème ayant un rapport avec ledit sujet »

Elle s'arrêta tout en fixant droit dans les yeux les professeurs présents, avec un aplomb digne des pires Serpentards.

Elle reprit après avoir respiré une autre bouffée d'air salvatrice :

« J'ai personnellement choisi un sujet sur les propriétés de la peau de lézard » énonça-t-elle en me fixant.

C'était totalement faux. Elle n'avait paschoisi cela pour la simple et bonne raison que cela n'était pas du niveau d'un élève de sixième année. Je connaissais même des spécialistes en potion qui ne s'aventuraient pas dans ce domaine. Les propriétés de Lézard étaient infinies.

Non jamais je n'aurais été assez stupide pour laisser ce sujet à une élève aussi brillante soit-elle mais pourtant j'acquiesçais.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils suspicieux.

« Miss Granger a en effet choisi ce sujet, malgré mes objections. Nous l'avons délimité à la potion dite de Sommeil. »

Elle me sourit joyeusement, heureuse que j'ai compri son petit stratagème. Comme si une gosse pouvait m'avoir dans les deux domaines où j'étais le plus doué c'est à dire les potions et le mensonge. Elle continua donc son énoncé :

« Etant donné que durant mes recherches j'ai pu observer que le professeur Rogue avait plus jeune gagné le concours de Potion grâce à un sujet traitant des différentes potions de Sommeil je me suis dit que peut-être… »

Elle sourit timidement. J'étais époustouflé par la maîtrise de Miss Granger. Pourquoi mon dieu était-elle à Gryffondor ?

Harry lui lança le plus beau sourire de grattitude qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras, mais je me repris aussitôt. Je compris tout de suite pourquoi elle n'était pas dans ma maison : les personnes qui se sacrifiaient pour ses amis étaient plutôt rares chez les serpents.

« Et moi, bêtement, j'ai regardé les autres documents dans le dossier… par simple curiosité.

Harry en a profité lui pour chercher des informations sur ses parents. » ajouta Ron.

Mon futur amant était plus qu'heureux. Je sentais confusément qu'il luttait pour ne pas embrasser le rouquin.

Je m'extasis quelques minutes sur la solidarité de ce groupe. Une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit tout à coup. J'avais trahi les seuls amis qui m'avaient acceptés dans un cercle.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne valais pas beaucoup mieux que cette larve de Peter ce un traite, responsable du meurtre des parents d'Harry J'avais peut-être contrairement à ce monstre, l'excuse que je le faisais pour la bonne cause.

« Puisque c'est pour le « travail », Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter vous êtes excusés mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Il est vraiment tard allez vous coucher maintenant. » leur ordonna en souriant le Directeur

Gaiement, ils se levèrent en cœur.

« Harry, j'aimerai te parler si cela ne te dérange pas, ainsi qu'à vous Séverus » 'demanda' le professeur Dumbledore.

Je m'immobilisais totalement tétanisé à l'idée que Dumbledore savait pour Harry et moi.

Je me préparais à lancer n'importe quelle fable un tant soit peu crédible. Le petit chaton était totalement paniqué. Il ne cessait de regarder ses amis qui se forçaient à sourire.

« On t'attend dehors Harry » rassura Ron Weasley.

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Weasley. Je vous ramène **directement** à vos dortoirs » déclara vertement Minerva.

Harry vit donc partir ses fidèles compagnons et les deux professeurs qu'il préférait avec une tristesse indescriptible. Il était insupportable ! On pouvait lire sur son visage toutes ses émotions. Mon dieu ! Mais que pendant une heure dans sa vie, ce gosse arrête d'être d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il ne faudrait qu'un mot de Dumbledore pour qu'il lui fasse tout avouer. J'essayais difficilement de garder un semblant de calme.

« Je ne savais pas que Miss Granger était aussi douée pour le mensonge » déclara Dumbledore rêveusement.

Il nous lança un sourireamusé puis reprit :

« J'aimerai savoir Harry pourquoi tu inventais des sornettes et surtout pourquoi Séverus vous les aidez ? » demanda-t-il.

Mon Harry était totalement paniqué. Son teint était plus blême qu'à l'accoutumée et son souffle plus précipité également 'Par merlin, Mignon, un peu plus de force de caractère. Un petit mensonge n'a rien de comparable à affronter à 11 ans le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu me mens bien à moi' l'apostrophai-je dans ma tête. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui insuffler un peu de ma force. Comment ce gamin fera-t-il quand il se trouvera encore une fois devant mon ancien Maître s'il était incapable de cacher ce qui lui faisait mal ?

« Alors ? » continua Dumbledore malgré la pâleur de plus en plus forte du gosse.

« C'est de ma faute si on a été dans cette réserve !!! » commençait le stupide gamin.

'Harry, tais toi, je t'en supplie' ne cessais-je d'implorer mentalement au gamin.

Il soupira profondément et poursuivit : « L'année dernière » Je fronçais les sourcils de quoi allait-il parler ? « L'année dernière, le professeur Rogue me donnait des cours d'Occlumancie. En général, si ce n'est pas pour dire tout le temps, je ne réussissais pas à repousser les attaques. Seulement une fois, j'ai pu voir complètement _accidentellement_ des bribes de souvenirs… Une autre fois, j'ai encore _accidentellement_ regardé dans une pensine contenant un souvenir datant du lycée et cela m'a intrigué »

Harry fixa avec intensité le regard azur de Dumbledore. Qu'est ce que signifiait ce charabia ?

« Pourquoi cela t'a intrigué, Harry ? Quel souvenir as tu vu dans la pensine ? »

Le petit se tourna vers moi et attendit une approbation pour continuer. Je ne la lui donnais pas. Il était hors de question que l'on reparle du moment le plus humiliant de ma vie !

« Ah le petit accident de l'année des BUSE » me demanda le sourire aux lèvres Dumbledore.

Je le dévisageais férocement. C'était très drôle de voir le pauvre petit et insolent Séverus nu comme le jour de sa naissance, pendu par les... Bien sûr le - gentil James - n'avait fait qu'une **petite** plaisanterie !

« Je vais me coucher Monsieur. Je suis épuisé » déclarai-je fermement.

Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on réduise ma vie à peu de choses.

« Séverus, vous ne changez pas, mieux même vous restez l'adolescent lunatique que vous étiez ! Essayez d'être moins susceptible un petit peu ! Par rapport à certains autres épisodes de votre vie, je trouve que cela est un petit accident. Asseyez vous ! et toi Harry répond moi » ordonna calmement l'insupportable professeur Dumbledore.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.. tout le monde disait que mon père était quelqu'un de génial et il agissait avec Sirius comme, comme Malefoy »

Dumbledore sourit tristement puis tenta de commencer un de ses brillants sermons sur les erreurs de jeunesse etc. - sermon soit dit en passant qu'il me prodiguait deux fois par jour au minimum - mais Harry le coupa.

« Il n'a pas d'excuse. Cela ne viendrait pas à l'esprit des gens normaux de s'en prendre à Neville. » énonça-t-il avec véhémence.

Mon cœur s'arrêta d'un coup. Il me comparait à… Londubat. J'avais tué des gens pour moins que cela.

« C'est lâche de s'en prendre aux gens sans défense » continua le stupide gamin.

Mais qu'il se taise! Je n'étais pas sans défense quand même. Je n'étais pas une tâche à ce point là, si ?

« Harry je crois que j'ai compris » l'interrompit en souriant Dumbledore.

« Et vous, Séverus pourquoi les avez vous aidés ? » me demanda à son tour le Directeur.

« Pour éviter une scène pareille devant mes collègues » rétorquai-je tranchant.

Je me levais alors et indiquais à Harry d'en faire autant.

Après la salutation d'usage, nous pûmes enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Harry que je devais raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre était silencieux. Je marchais rapidement pour pouvoir à mon tour retrouver la douce chaleur de mes draps.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au 7ème étage au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bonne nuit Potter » lui souhaitai-je gentiment.

« Excusez moi, Monsieur, pour tout… cela » me chuchota le brunet.

Je lui offris un sourire doux et fatigué qu'il me rendit immédiatement.

« Monsieur »

« Oui, Harry ? » lui demandai-je épuisé.

« Le rituel, c'était pas un sortilège de force » m'affirma le gosse.

« Il n'est pas l'heure de parler de cela »

« Mione ma dit que c'était interdit, comme sortilège »

Je le regardais avec fixité.

« Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, va te coucher maintenant » lui ordonnai-je avec douceur.

Il me souhaita à son tour une bonne nuit puis se retourna, fit quelques pas et se rapprocha de nouveau vers moi.

« Vous savez, Professeur, je ne dirai rien. Je sais tenir ma langue quand il s'agit de personnes que … » me murmura-t-il en ne terminant pas sa phrase.

Il rougit furieusement.

« Harry, maintenant au lit » lui dis-je fermement.

« Bonne nuit alors, professeur »

« Bonne nuit, Harry »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Petites précisions qui n'intéressent pas le lecteur mais qui a son importance pour l'équilibre mental de l'auteur.

J'ai haï ce chapitre qui m'a pris un temps fou. Je l'exècre totalement pour la bonne raison que je l'ai recommencé trois fois.

Autre chose, je ne trouve pas du tout cette partie crédible, ni instructive, ni intéressante, ni même bien écrite… Cela s'appelle du remplissage.

C'est nul en gros.

J'espère donc que les « fidèles » lecteurs que j'oblige à lire ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur.

Pour me faire excuser, je vous donne la suite, qui est nettement plus interessante ... Ils sortent ENFIN ensemble ...


	11. Déclaration

**DE SINGULIERES LECONS**

**Chapitre 11 : Déclaration**

Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit avait été beaucoup trop chargée pour que je puisse dormir. Ron, lui n'avait pas cette malchance, ses ronflements rythmant le silence de la pièce le prouvaient. Je soupirais encore une fois. J'étais épuisé mais dès que je fermais les yeux je revoyais la pitoyable scène dans le bureau du Directeur.

Je me levai puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, dans l'espoir de faire passer mon sentiment de culpabilité. J'avais mentis à l'homme qui avait le plus confiance en moi.

Arrivé dans la salle, je fis longuement couler l'eau du lavabo puis je glissai ma bouche vers cette source salvatrice. La sensation de froid dans ma gorge me ravit. Je me relevai d'un coup stoppant le robinet. Je fixai mon reflet avec dégoût.

Comment avait-_il_ pu faire cela ?

J'avais espéré trouver dans cette affreuse réserve plus que des réponses, une disculpation de mon père et de Sirius. Et .non ! Le professeur Rogue avait toujours eu raison sur tout Mon père était bien cette brute idiote et arrogante que mon professeur décrivait. Cela me décevait tellement que j'en aurais eu envie de pleurer. Pourquoi m'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps ?

Je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui était plus faible que soi sous prétexte qu'il vous énerve. C'était d'une lâcheté sans nom. Bien sûr, Séverus Rogue ne devait pas être non plus un ange dans sa catégorie. Pourtant, malgré son caractère taciturne, cynique et lunatique, je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment méchant avec son 1 mètre 55 et ses 44 kilos.

J'éclatai de rire. Il ressemblait vaguement sur les photos que j'avais vues à une sorte de lutin mutin. Il me donnait à cette époque une grande envie de le protéger alors que dorénavant c'était plutôt lui qui vous aurait défendu... dans l'hypothèse bien sûr qu'il en ait l'intention.

Je me dirigeai vers mon jean qui traînait sur le sol. Il était obligatoire que je le range sinon je me ferais tuer par Seamus qui était légèrement maniaque avec le rangement.

Une liasse de lettres glissa alors de ma poche. Mon dieu ! j'avais oublié ces missives que j'avais volées dans le dossier sur le sommeil du professeur Rogue. Je m'assis à même le sol et je décachetai les deux lettres. Les deux étaient humides, les caractères pratiquement illisibles et d'autres totalement absorbés. Je regardai avec haine mon pantalon mouillé et la flaque d'eau où celui avait trôné. Je pris la première qui était de la main du professeur Rogue. J'en reconnaissais l'écriture fine et minuscule.

_« Rosie,_

_Je ne sais comment débuter cette lettre que tu ne recevras sûrement jamais. Je suis trop lâche pour te l'envoyer. En soit, je savais que j'étais indigne de toi(…) _

_Je regrette tant que toutes les déclarations d'amour se ressemblent tellement. J'aimerais t'éblouir par un style parfait et je ne réussis qu'à être commun et pire même banal. De quoi parler ? De mon amour ! Comment décrire un sentiment si brûlant, si enveloppant, si passionné, (…)_

_Tu es si belle, si merveilleusement toi, tellement indescriptible. Te décrire mais qui pense ou plus qui ose décrire un coucher de soleil ou le ciel azur exempté de tout nuage. Je ne suis ni poète ni un artiste. Je ne peux hélas pas (…)_

_Je t'aime et j'en étouffe. Chaque jour loin de toi, est une torture sans nom. Te voir entourée de cet insupportable vermisseau me fait souffrir à un point que tu ne peux concevoir. Je ne dis rien, je n'en ai pas le droit ! Je n'ai rien à t'offrir seulement moi et j'avoue que c'est fort peu. Je n'ai ni grand nom, ni fortune, ni brillante famille et je suis plus laid que beau. Pourtant je jure solennellement que je te protégerai quelque soit le choix tu fasses. (…)_

_Séverus_

Je pleurais malgré moi sur cette idiote déclaration mièvre et pathétique. Jamais il ne m'écrirait cela. Je fut envahi d'une bouffée de haine contre cette péronelle qui semblait hésiter avec un autre garçon.

Je relisais inlassablement la lettre, changeant les mots pour pouvoir croire qu'elle m'était destinée. Je sanglotais en me tapant la tête contre le mur carrelé. La jalousie que je ressentais pour cette femme, atteignait des sommets. Je l'aurais torturée si par malheur elle s'était retrouvée dans cette chambre. A bout de force et pour me changer les idées j'ouvris l'autre lettre. L'écriture fine, grande et compliquée m'était inconnue et pourtant vaguement familière.

_«(…)_

_Mon bel amant,_

_Ou devrais je dire mon très surprenant galant - pour faire vieux style comme tu dis. Quel menteur fais tu ? Me dire que tu étais innocent alors que tu es si doué. Ta modestie te perdra mon Sévi. (…)_

_Ta bouche pour ne parler que d'elle. Je l'aime, je la demande officiellement en mariage et sans dote. Qui aurait pu penser que le petit garçon timide et rougissant savait faire de telles choses seulement avec ses lèvres. On ne m'a jamais aussi bien goûté (…)_

J'arrêtai un instant ma lecture. Lucius Malefoy – cela ne pouvait être que lui - était un vrai dépravé. Je relus la phrase. J'avais bien lu _goûté_. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Je devais arrêter la lecture. Je refermai la lettre avec fermeté puis la rouvris aussitôt. Je n'étais plus à cela près.

_« Tes doigts, longs et fins sont eux aussi d'une étonnante habilité. Tes caresses sont merveilleuses. Tu peux être si doux et si fiévreux en même temps. Tes mains sur mon (…) l'évocation seulement de tes 'pieux' attouchements suffisent à me mettre le feu au corps. (…)_

_Je t'interdis dorénavant de toucher tes infâmes potions. Ce serait un crime passible de meurtre que d'atteindre à une petite parcelle de tes mains ou de ton corps._

_Ton corps !_

_Tout un poême. _

_Une peau telle du lait, un torse juvénile, des membres fins - quoique pas tous - (…)Les mouvements de nos deux corps sont inoubliables et tu oses décliner mon invitation pour cette nuit prétextant un stupide devoir d'enchantements. Mon Séverus, il est impossible qu'un génie telle que toi 'gâche' tout son grand potentiel en maniant la plume. Tu as d'autres choses à tenir entre tes doigts fins, mignon. Plus sérieusement, viens cette nuit et oublie pour une fois ton travail. Je t'attendrais dans le parc comme d'habitude. Je te ferai oublier à jamais le mot travail au profit du mot plaisir._

_Mille baisers, _

_Tendre amour, _

_A ce soir même heure_

_Lucius_

J'éclatais d'un rire bruyant. Lucius Malefoy tout libertin qu'il était, remontait dans mon estime. Dans son genre, il était plutôt drôle. Je relisais également cette lettre puis je la brûlai sûr de la connaître par cœur. Je fis de même avec l'autre.

Ces lettres marquaient un temps révolu, un passé lointain. J'étais le présent ou du moins je décidais de l'être. Assez de jérémiade ! A bas les lamentations ! Vive l'action ! Vive les Déclarations ! (na: Harry au pouvoir)

J'étais un Gryffondor, un être courageux. Je me levai avec fermeté et me dirigeai vers la glace. Sans être la réincarnation de la Beauté, j'étais plutôt séduisant. J'avais pas de boutons, - pas trop du moins -, j'étais pas trop gros, les yeux étaient corrects et le visage de même. J'avais toutes mes chances !

J'essayais toute une série de sourires, allant du plus séducteur au plus timide. C'était pas vraiment cela mais je ferai avec. J'étais certain que dans une vie antérieure j'étais un séducteur connu et très doué. Il suffisait seulement que j'écoute mon 'moi profond' - comme disait Padma - en présence du Professeur Rogue et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Une effroyable douleur au ventre me saisit. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de déclarer mes sentiments au Professeur Rogue, et dans l'hypothèse stupide où je le ferais, la réaction de celui-ci ne manquerait pas de me montrer mon ridicule. Avec un goût de la souffrance que je ne me connaissais pas je me mis à m'imaginer toute une série de scénarios catastrophes : il me giflait lançant une de ses tirades affreuses, il se rouleit par terre totalement mort de rire, il me punissait, il prévenait le directeur… D'un autre coté, il m'avait embrassé, il avait effectué un rituel interdit avec moi (ou sur moi), il me regardait comme du chocolat, tout cela signifiait sûrement quelque chose.

Je ne risquais rien – tout était relatif par rapport _à l'endoloris_ qu'est-ce que la honte éternelle ? -. Dans le pire des cas, il prévenait le directeur et moi je niais. Bien sûr, lui le saurait mais bon…

Après m'être lavé rapidement, j'enfilais des vêtements moldus : un jean à ma taille pour une fois, et un pull bleu clair.

Dans la douche, j'avais imaginé de nombreuses manières pour amener ma déclaration, tout en limitant le risque d'une giffle. Cela ne donnait vraiment rien. J'étais soit trop mièvre, soit trop …direct. Je n'aurais jamais dû lire la lettre de Malefoy. Cela m'embrouillait les pensées.

Après m'être lavé les dents, et rapidement coiffé, je sortais enfin de la salle. Il était cinq heures du matin et il me restait exactement quinze longues heures avant ma retenue. J'avais donc tout le temps pour trouver la déclaration parfaite pour avouer mes sentiment à Rogue –au pire il me restait Hermione.

* * *

Je m'habillais à la va vite d'un pantalon sombre et d'un pull blanc. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. La scène dans le bureau du directeur me hantait. Je préférais sortir et oublier le sentiment de trahison que je ressentais envers Dumbledore.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Plus jeune, j'avais haï ce donjon, trop haut, où tous les gens normaux se retrouvaient pour flirter. Maintenant, j'admirais comme tous la vue parfaite et dégagée que nous avions sur le parc de cette altitude .

Il était à peu près cinq heures et demi et avec un peu de chance je pourrai voir le lever de soleil. Contrairement aux autres, je n'avais jamais trouvé cela superbement beau mais seulement reposant et doux.

Plus qu'une porte me séparait du fameux donjon. Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer subitement comme à chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à me trouver sur une hauteur. Je notais avec mélancolie que je n'avais toujours pas totalement vaincu cette peur du vide complètement ridicule. La crainte était inutile. Seuls les faibles s'y adonnaient.

J'ouvris la porte brusquement et je me mis à grimper les quelques escaliers rapidement.

Un vent impossible soufflait. Il faisait froid et sec. Une demi obscurité se dégageait des lieux. J'adorais ce temps et cette atmosphère bleutée digne des romans noirs. Je me sentais tellement dans mon élément, dans ce passage entre la nuit et le jour. L'aurore n'était ni la lumière aveuglante, ni le froid et l'obscurité, mais quelque chose d'indescriptible, comme moi.

Je fermais les yeux de bien être et les rouvris quelques minutes après. Le vent soufflait encore plus fort. Les bourrades de vents se faisaient plus fortes. Je me dirigeais vers le bord du donjon avec une infinie prudence. Du regard, je fis le tours du panorama. Poudlard, sous les vents était tout bonnement magnifique. On voyait de loin les branches des arbres de la forêt interdite s'animer dans une danse infernale. L'onde si calme d'ordinaire du lac se troublait au rythme du souffle de la nature.

Je souris.

Après quelques minutes de silence, un bruit imperceptible me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Un jeune garçon, les cheveux atrocement en bataille, contemplait subjugué le parc. Je ne vis pas tout de suite que c'était Harry, et qu'il devait mourir de froid sans ses vêtements. La seule chose que mon être percevait était la proximité affreusement dangereuse de ce garçon avec… le vide. Il était beaucoup trop proche et ne cessait de se pencher. Il allait tomber, c'était certain.

Mon cœur ne battait presque plus. Mes mains étaient d'une moiteur extrême. J'avais beau me rassurer en me disant qu'il ne risquait rien, la peur m' envahissait de plus en plus sûrement. Je ne réussissais plus à réfléchir normalement. Mon cerveau était ankylosé et mon corps recouvert d'une sueur froide incontrôlable.

Il fallait sauver ce garçon inconscient qui se tenait inconsidérément près du bord. Il allait glisser, c'était certain. Après, suivrait une longue chute atroce, la terre qui s'approche trop rapidement et l'écrasement brutal sur le sol. Je fermais les yeux obstinément…Une foule de souvenirs me revenait à la mémoire : les nombreuses fois où ma grand-mère me forçait à monter sur cet affreux palier branlant quand j'étais puni, cette chute effrayante quand j'étais petit, la blague stupide de Potter et sa bande… tout me revint d'un coup. J'avais cette sensation de vide que je détestais. Mes jambes s'affaissaient de plus en plus en dessous de moi. L'envie folle de fondre en larmes me prit d'un coup. Je stoppai celle-ci et me concentrai sur le semblant de calme qui me restait. Il fallait sauver le gosse.

J'avançai prudemment vers l'inconscient. Il ne se retourna pas, absorbé par la contemplation de la forêt. Soudainement, je le saisis par le collet dans le but de l'éloigner du danger. Je le serrais une fois sauvé contre moi et avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas, je le mis en sûreté très loin du bord du donjon.

« Vous êtes fou » osa me dire le gamin.

Je le giflai brutalement, puis je recommençai l'action. Je me mis ensuite à le secouer affreusement, incapable de faire autre chose. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'au bout d'un moment me rendant enfin compte de ce que je faisais. Le gosse me regardait étrangement, ces yeux trop vert pétillant. Je m'évanouis sous cet océan émeraude.

J'étais assis sur les dalles froides du Donjon d'astronomie, le dos collé à la paroi de la porte de la sortie. Cependant, ce n'était ni le froid du sol, ni le vent glacial qui causaient mes tremblements mais les lèvres brûlantes de mon Mignon.

La première pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit était : Pourquoi avec ce froid le gosse avait la bouche incandescente?

J'essayai de me relever mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir. J'étais condamné de rester ainsi comme un pauvre type terrorisé par des peurs de gosse. Les larmes commencèrent à couler encore plus stupidement. Une douce main chaude vinrent essuyer celles-ci.

J'ouvris avec difficulté mes paupières.

Un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille me regardait avec un sourire doux aux lèvres :

« Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? » s'enquit une voix suave.

Il était hors de question que quelqu'un connaisse ma faiblesse. Pour quoi allais je passer ? Le malheureux professeur de Potion qui s'évanouit à la seule vue d'un gosse près du …

Je stoppais mes pensées là à la sensation de mon mal de tête. L'envie de dormir se fit plus présente. Pourtant, il fallait lutter contre. Le gosse ne devait avertir personne. Il fallait que je parle et que je me lève…

« Chut, professeur. Il ne faut pas parler. Je lis dans vos yeux. Vous ne voulez pas » susurra-t-il.

Il sourit mais laissa les deux doigts qu'il avait déposé sur mes lèvres pour m'intenter de me taire. Il me sourit encore une fois puis remplaça ses doigt par ses douces lèvres. Ses mains froides se glissèrent insensiblement dans mes cheveux.

Je ne voyais que ces yeux si vert miroitant d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas, mais que j'identifiais tout de suite comme une lueur de désir.

Je trouvais qu'il abusait légèrement de la situation puis je me rappelais que c'était mon Harry et ressentis une joie immense. Mes machinations amoureuses avaient enfin abouti. Harry était à moi maintenant. La _seconde face du plan_ allait enfin commencer

Il s'était assis à genoux sur mes jambes allongées sur le sol. Sa langue se glissait peu à peu vers mon cou. Je tressaillis. Le gosse venait de découvrir un de mes plus grands points faibles. Il continua à me dévorer le cou : léchant avec passion, mordillant ma chair sans vergogne puis l'embrassant comme pour guérir. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort.

Comment voulait-il que je me rétablisse s'il me faisait cela ?

Il remonta sa bouche vers mon oreille et me murmura un « je vous aime » étouffé.

« Moi aussi » bredouillai-je.

Il s'immobilisa comme tétanisé.

Je souris puis lui ordonnai de m'aider à me relever, ma voix chevrotante n'étant pas très crédible. Il le fit automatiquement mais avec une force que je ne lui supposais pas.

Maladroitement, je retombais dans ses bras, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger. Il resserra son étreinte et me demanda si je voulais retourner dans mes appartements. J'acquiesçai doucement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes avec d'infinies précautions vers mes chers donjons. La sensation du bras d'Harry sur le mien était si agréable que j'en oubliais le risque d'être vu.

Nous arrivâmes sans encombre et malgré les nombreuses pauses que m'avait imposé le mignon, inquiété par mon teint pâle.

Une fois rentré dans mes chers appartements, il me transporta vers ma chambre. Le lit n'était pas encore fait mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il commença à me défaire tremblant ma cape et mes chaussures puis il me coucha. Il s'assit près de moi et me borda gentiment.

« Voulez vous quelque chose, professeur ? » demanda timidement mon Harry.

Je le fis basculer puis je le serrai contre moi.

« Oui, toi »

Je l'enlaçais encore plus fermement tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de m'embrasser.

Il réussit enfin à se tenir tranquille après un long baiser ce qui me permit de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Une bouche brûlante parcourait mon visage tandis que des doigts d'enfants caressaient mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux pour apercevoir le sale gamin qui est la cause de mon évanouissement. Je pensais un instant à lui prodiguer un sermon bien senti sur les risques de son attitude mais je me tus de peur qu'il arrête le mouvement qu'il effectuait actuellement avec ses lèvres.

Je me relevais brusquement. La tête me tournait et je me sentais légèrement nauséeux. Il me sourit tandis qu'il tentait de me forcer à me rallonger.

J'inversais la pression et je me retrouvais enfin au dessus de lui. Sa respiration se fit légèrement haletante. Je commençais par lui administrer un long baiser. Nos lèvres s'entrelacèrent doucement. Je profitais un peu de cette tendresse puis je pris les choses en main.

Je remontai tout d'abord un peu sa cuisse, puis je laissai glisser ma main jusqu'à son torse. J'approfondis ensuite le baiser. La sensation de nos deux langues cote à cote me fit tressaillir. J'accélérai un peu le rythme. Nous prolongeâmes le baiser autant que nos deux souffles le permettaient. Il garda les yeux clos malgré le fait que nous ayons fini.

« Monsieur Potter, ouvrez les yeux je pourrais abuser de la situation » ordonnai-je fermement.

Ma voix autoritaire le fit sortir de sa transe. D'un air penaud, il me fixait.

Tout en caressant avec mes lèvres sa joue, je lui demandai s'il en avait assez de profiter de la situation.

Il rougit et se mit brutalement à bafouiller une série d'excuses. Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Il gémit. J'aimais beaucoup la manière dont il réagissait à mes lèvres et à mon corps.

« Monsieur Potter, hum…, arrêtez pas le cou, chut sois gentil » murmurai-je essoufflé.

« Monsieur Potter » lui soufflai-je.

Il s'immobilisa puis se releva et me fixa avec un petit air désespéré qui me donnait immédiatement l'envie de le consoler.

« Je vous trouve pour une fois très assidu» déclarai-je fortement.

« et très doué mignon » susurrai-je à son oreille.

« Je pense personnellement que des cours particuliers ne feraient qu'exalter les prédispositions que la nature a généreusement voulu vous accorder » énonçai-je avec la même voix que celle que j'utilise pour annoncer à un parent d'élève que son/sa fils/fille est une calamité vivante et que la présence dudit énergumène n'est pas indispensable à mes chers cours.

« Je m'offre généreusement à être ton professeur, petit ange (na:Rogue n'est pas avare en petit noms après le Mignon - le chaton voilà le petit ange. Je prévois pour peu un conventionnel « Mon amour »)

Il me regarda un sourire aux lèvres ne prenant pas mon offre au sérieux. Après m'avoir donné un léger baiser sur la joue, il blottit sa tête à l'intérieur de mon cou. J'admirais pendant quelques instants le naturel avec lequel il faisait les actions les plus simples sur moi. Il n'y avait pas entre nos deux corps cette gêne de tout instant qu'ont les jeunes amants. Nos deux corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection (na:et là on voit si le lecteur à l'esprit mal placé.)

« Je ne plaisante pas, mon chaton… tu acceptes ? »

« Bien sûr »

Je lui prodiguai mon premier cours traitant sur les baisers. C'était un élève appliqué, doué et tendre. Il avait de vraies prédispositions. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas si c'était lui qui embrassait comme un dieu ou moi qui était en pleine extase devant une peau si tendre et si suave. Le goût sucré et la texture de ses lèvres tout me rendait fou. Avais-je parlé du parfum qui m'envoûtait de plus en plus.

L'horloge sonna les huit coups fatidiques. Je grimaçai affreusement : le petit devait être absolument dans son dortoir avant que ses idiots de compagnons de chambrée ne se réveillent. Je lui dis. Il soupira bruyamment et se serra plus fortement contre moi.

« Déjà ? » susurra tristement mon mignon.

J'acquiesçai à mon tour mélancolique.

« Monsieur le professeur, quand m'administrez vous les cours » demanda-t-il mutin.

« Ce soir, cher élève »

* * *

Cela vous a plu?

Une petite review alors... -regard du chat dans Shrek-


End file.
